


I'll Be Your Darkness, You'll Be My Light

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Al-Sah-Him - Freeform, Dominant Al-Sah-Him, Jealous Al-Sah-Him, Possessive Al-Sah-Him, Possible Character Death, Protective Oliver, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 54,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Felicity Smoak runs a tech company in Star City and as the youngest CEO, as well as being beautiful, she is constantly in the papers and limelight. Someone grows enamoured with her and suddenly she finds herself the target of a stalker. After rescuing a beautiful blonde woman from an attacker Al-Sah-Him, cannot get the beautiful blonde off of his mind. She is a bright light in his dark world. But can he save her from the stalker that is determined to make her pay?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first Al-Sah-Him fic, so it might evolve and change. Especially the tags. I hope you enjoy. As always comments are very welcome. Just a reminder that I update daily. Enjoy!

The darkness surrounded him like a familiar blanket. It allowed him to slip unseen to places that most people did not dare. He had been trained to embrace it, to use it to his advantage, and as he crouched on the roof of a nearby building, his target just steps away, it was his ally. He was biding his time. Waiting for the exact moment he could slip down, make his kill, and slip away unseen. Killing had become second nature to him, and despite the fact that he gave away a piece of his soul with every kill, he did it without hesitation. It was the only world he knew. He had been a part of a different world at one time. When he was young, and the world was a huge mysterious place. But now, he was just known as Al-Sah-Him. Heir to the Demon. The League of Assassins best.

He had been sent to Star City to kill Malcolm Merlyn. Merlyn had betrayed the League during his training, when he used the Lazarus Pit for his own purposes. The Lazarus Pit was a forbidden pool that, it was rumored, held the power of healing. The power of eternal life. Anyone caught stealing its waters was punished by death. Al-Sah-Him saw his target exit the building that had the word Merlyn in bright letters on the side. Tonight was the night that Merlyn's life would end. Tonight, he would die!

Al-Sah-Him, stood, pulling an arrow from the quiver strapped to his back. His name meant Arrow, and he was the best archer in the League. As he knocked his arrow, he aimed carefully. A kill shot to the heart would be quick and efficient. But as he raised his bow, his hand resting against his cheek to shoot, he suddenly heard a scream. The sound traveled over him, shrill, scared. It was a woman's scream. Al-Sah-Him cursed under his breath as his concentration was disturbed. He missed the opportunity to take his shot as Merlyn got into the back of his limo, the car pulling quickly away from the curb. Returning his arrow to his quiver, he moved silently along the roof toward where he had heard the scream. He normally did not meddle in the crimes that were prevalent in this city, but something drew him. Maybe it was the sound of unadulterated fear in her voice. He wasn't sure, but whatever it was it was calling to him, making him move before he could process the thought.

Looking down from his vantage point, Al-Sah-Him, noticed two men. One was holding a gun, and the other held a wriggling, fiesty, terrified blonde. Al-Sah-Him's eyebrows raised when the blonde shoved her elbow into the stomach of the man holding her. He noticed she was a small thing. But he could not hold back a smirk as the woman turned and tried to run. She was putting up a good fight for such a petite thing. The gunman was holding his weapon nervously, not sure where to point it in the scuffle, as the other gentleman grabbed the girl by her ponytail. She cried out in pain as he hauled her back to his chest.

"Now where do you think you are going Miss Smoak?, the mans asked. "Our boss asked us to bring you to him, and that is what we are going to do.", he said as she struggled.

Al-Sah-Him, quietly made his way down the fire escape of the building. The two thugs were too preoccupied with the woman to notice when he crouched down on the fire escape right across from them. Why was this women being harassed?

The man with the gun reached out a hand, trailing it down the woman's cheek, and she shuddered. "She sure is pretty Tim. Maybe we can have a little fun with her before we take her to the boss.", he leered.

Al-Sah-Him quietly pulled his arrow, and aiming at the gun, speared it into the wall behind the man. Jumping from his hiding spot on the fire escape, Al-Sah-Him, slowly stalked forward, his next arrow ready to fly. The man's eyes grew wide, and turning he ran like the devil himself was on his heels. The man name Tim, held onto the woman as he turned. His eyes grew wide, as he saw Al-Sah-Him standing there, arrow knocked, eyes ice cold. Releasing her abruptly, he threw her toward Al-Sah-Him as he scurried off. The same devil on his heels.

Al-Sah-Him, caught the woman as she stumbled toward him, and he looked down into blue eyes. 

Their gazes locked.

Felicity stared for a moment before yanking her arm free. Ok, this was the craziest night ever. First she was accosted by two thugs claiming to be taking her to someone, and now this man dressed in black, only his eyes visible, carrying a bow and arrow scared them off. _Great, I just jumped from the kindling to the fire_ , she thought.

"Um, than....thank you!", she said. He just stared.

"i normally have my mace with me, but I left it in my other purse, which now that I think about it, was a terrible idea. I mean who knew I would be attacked by those two minions.....I mean not like the minions from the movie........those are tiny and yellow.......which you probably have never seen because you don't look like the type that goes to movies. I mean not that you have to be a type to enjoy a movie. But being as big as you are......I mean you are huge........you probably wouldn't be comfortable in a theater chair.......ummm, are you going to kill me?", she swallowed hard.

He just stared with an intensity that set her on edge. She couldn't tell much about him, other than he was huge, obviously muscular, and wielded a bow and arrow as if he was from the medieval period. But she felt his gaze all the way to her toes.

He stared for a few minutes more, looking as if he was not quite sure what to do with her. Felicity stood still, gazing back at him, praying he would not kill her or worse.

Looking down at the ground, Felicity let out a breath. Was he going to stare at her all night? She looked back up, about to say something when she realized he was gone.

He had vanished as quietly as he had appeared.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity hurried home, her body shaking after her encounter. Felicity was the CEO of her own tech company and the youngest CEO at that. The fact that the men wanted to take her to someone made her wonder if they were trying to kidnap her for a ransom. I mean she had received threats before but no one had ever acted. Collapsing onto her sofa, Felicity buried her face in her hands. Tears washed down her cheeks as her shock set in with a vengeance. Thank god for the man in black. When the guy Tim had turned, and she had seen him standing there like some vengeful apparition, Felicity had thought she was seeing things. But then she had been thrown toward him, and she realized he was real. His forearm had been as steady as a rock. And of course then she had babbled remarkably.

As Felicity got herself under control, she headed to her bedroom. Stripping off her clothes, she threw them in a corner on the floor, and pulling on her favorite MIT sweatshirt and a pair of shorts, got ready for bed. She had a big meeting tomorrow with Ray Palmer, and she needed to be at the top of her game. She tried to throw off the uneasiness she felt at the events that had happened, and as she fell asleep, she saw only one thing. The man in black.

Al-Sah-Him had watched from the shadows as the woman they called Ms. Smoak had hurried home. For some reason he had the urge to make sure she was safe, and that made him twitch in discomfort. He was here for one purpose, and one purpose only. To kill Malcolm Merlyn. Al-Sah-Him made his way back to the safe house that the League kept in Star City. He would rest tonight and focus on Merlyn again tomorrow. As he stripped of his robes, he made his way to the bathroom, and ran some cold water over his face. He couldn't fail tomorrow. Returning to the living room, he made sure that all of his weapons were in precise, pristine condition before he went to lay down. And as he drifted off into a fitful sleep he saw only one thing. Her blue eyes.

Felicity woke the next morning, and showered quickly before throwing on some light make-up and heading to her closet. Today's meeting was important. She was meeting with Ray Palmer, head of Palmer Technologies, to see if they wanted to partner on a project that Smoak Technologies had in their pipeline. Throwing on a black pencil skirt, with a white silk blouse and a black jacket, Felicity pulled her hair into her signature ponytail, high on her head, and placing on her glasses, headed to the kitchen to get her beloved cup of coffee before she left. Coffee was her saving grace, and she never started her day with out it.

Grabbing her keys, her tablet, coffee and her purse, Felicity closed the door, locking it before heading to her car. She was meeting with Palmer at 9:00 a.m., so she wanted to get there early and set up her presentation. Felicity walked into Smoak Technologies, greeting the security guard before heading up her private elevator to her office. Greeting her assistant Curtis, she hurried into her office as he rattled off her schedule for the day. 

"You have your meeting with Ray Palmer at 9:00 a.m., followed by a conference call with the science division at 10:30 a.m., then lunch with Cait at 1:00 p.m. I left your afternoon clear just as you asked.", Curtis said, checking off items as they went.

"Great, thank you Curtis. I am going to get set-up. Show Mr. Palmer in when he gets here please.", she said before heading into the conference room.

Felicity walked into the conference room and immediately hooked up her pad to the screen. She pulled up her notes and started going over what she had compiled over the last few months. They had been working on a 100% rechargeable battery called a power cell. The technology was revolutionary, one of its kind. And Felicity hoped that Palmer Tech would agree to help develop the first prototype. Felicity had spoken to Ray on the phone but they had never met in person.

Felicity straightened as she heard voices outside the door. She looked to see an tall, attractive man with warm brown eyes. _Wow, he is young_ , she thought. Felicity walked over and offered her hand.

"Mr. Palmer? Very nice to meet you I am Felicity......", before she could finish he said her name.

"Smoak. MIT class of 2009, graduated top of your class at the age of 19 before interning with Wayne Enterprises. Bruce speaks very highly of you.", he smiled. _He has a nice smile_ , she thought as he shook her hand.

"Wow you did your homework Mr. Palmer."

"Please, call me Ray."

"Ray, please call me Felicity.", she gestured for him to take a seat. 

The meeting went really well and Felicity was feeling confident by the end that he would say yes. Sure enough Ray told her he wanted to partner with her on the project. She was elated.

'Ms. Smoak, could I take you out for dinner tonight to celebrate?', Ray asked. She was beautiful and he wanted to get to know her better.

"Um, sure that would be great. I will text you my address.", she smiled.

"Great, how about I pick you up at 7:00? I have been wanting to try that new Italian restaurant that opened up on 6th Street.'

"Sounds good. I will see you then. And I will have my lawyers draw up the contract and have it sent to your office on Monday."

Ray smiled as he headed toward the door. 

"See you tonight Felicity". He gave her a warm smile before walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity walked back to her desk and grabbing her purse, walked over to Curtis. "So I am going to have lunch with Cait, and then I have an appointment at 3:00 p.m., so I wont be back in the office. Try to get out a little early yourself today Curtis.", she said as she threw him a wink before heading to the elevator.

Felicity walked into the diner, a wide grin spreading across her face as she saw her friend. She had met Caitlin when she first moved to Star City and they had quickly become best friends. Caitlin was a doctor at Star General, and even though both of their schedules were extremely busy they always made time to have lunch at least once a week. Caitlyn gave her a tight hug as they both settled into the booth.

"Wow Felicity you look great. How did the big meeting go?", Caitlin asked as she scanned the menu.

"Oh Cait it went better than I expected. Not only did he agree to partner with me but he also asked me out to dinner.", she grinned. With her schedule as a CEO being so hectic Felicity rarely had time to date, so she was really looking forward to having dinner with Ray.

"Felicity that is awesome. You must call me when you get home and tell me all about it. I hear Mr. Palmer is quite handsome.", Caitlin teased.

"Yes and extremely smart. He rivals me in the brains department.", Felicity laughed.

The waitress came and took their order, and Felicity let out a sigh. She didn't want to think about her appointment this afternoon, but it was weighing heavily on her mind.

"Is everything ok, Felicity? I can see your happy and your smiling, but you seem a little off. What is going on?", Caitlin asked.

Of course Caitlin would notice. She knew Felicity better than anyone. 

"I had something strange happen last night. Something I still can't wrap my mind around.', she sighed before continuing. "I was walking to the corner drug store last night when I got jumped by two guys. One pulled a gun on me and the other said something about them taking me to their boss?!" she said, looking confused.

"What?! Felicity! Oh my god. What did you do? How did you get away? Did you call the police?", Caitlin started rambling, so Felicity placed a hand over hers cutting her short.

"I am fine Caitlin, in fact someone ended up saving me. Well sort of.", she grimaced.

"What does that mean?"

"Well I was trying to fight off one of the men when out of nowhere an arrow flew and knocked the gun out of the other guys hand. When the guy who had me turned, there was a man standing there, a big man, dressed all in black, and his face was covered except for his eyes and he had an arrow trained right on the guy who held me. Before I could blink the bad guy ran off, leaving me with the guy in black. I swear to god Caitlin he looked like he was out of the medieval period or something. And he had the most intense stare.", her eyes turned away as she remembered him staring at her. It still gave her chills. But not in a bad way.

"So this guy in black said nothing to you? Did he threaten you?"

"No. He never said a word. Of course I had one of my epic rambles, so maybe he was in shock. I looked away only for a second and when I looked back he was gone."

"Ok, that is creepy and crazy all at the same time.", Caitlin said, placing her hand over Felicity's. "Are you sure you are ok?"

Felicity nodded, "I am fine. You know I started wondering if it was a kidnapping gone wrong? That story came out a few days ago about the new tech my company is working on. Maybe they thought they could get some money or something. Anyway, I have an appointment with a body guard this afternoon."

Caitlin let out a relieved sigh. She sometimes worried about Felicity because she was alone in the big city and with her company as well as her brain, could be a target for all kinds of big bads. She was relieved that Felicity was finally looking into a body guard. Caitlin let the rest of her questions go, as she could tell from Felicity's face that she had things under control. Or at least she thought she did.

They spent the rest of their lunch time laughing and catching up, and soon it was time to leave.

Felicity gave Caitlin a big hug. She always hated when their lunches ended. They never seemed to be long enough. Walking out to the sidewalk, they made plans for the following week and then Felicity headed to her car. It was time to go see John.


	4. Chapter 4

Al-Sah-Him woke early the next morning. He had a lot to do today to prepare for his kill tonight. The first thing he needed to do was find out where Malcolm Merlyn would be tonight. Luckily he had had been able to place a tracker on the car that Merlyn used, and so now, it was just a matter of time before it would lead him to Merlyn. As he showered and dressed, Al-Sah-Him thought back over the night before. Why would those men want that blonde woman? And why did the name Smoak sound familiar. He pulled out his laptop to set up the tracking and decided to do a little bit of research. 

Felicity Smoak, age 25, CEO of Smoak Technologies. Graduated class of 2009 from MIT at 19. Worked briefly for Wayne Enterprises before starting her own tech company. Currently single, and working on a new technology that would change the world. Al-Sah-Him, smirked at that last bit of information. Pretty ambitious. And very impressive. He stared at a picture of Felicity leaving her office building. She was very pretty and obviously had a lot of money. Were they trying to kidnap her for a ransom? Al-Sah-Him, shook his head and started setting up the tracking software. He didn't have time for distractions and Ms. Smoak was a distraction. _Time to move on._

Felicity smoothed down her ponytail as she entered Safe Haven Security. It was a business owned by John Diggle, an ex-military officer, and his wife Lyla Michaels who was an ex- A.R.G.U.S agent. They were recommended to Felicity by Bruce Wayne, and she trusted him completely. He would not steer her wrong. The office she entered was small with a receptionist desk and then one one door behind it. There was a young man sitting behind the counter and he looked up and smiled. He had to be in his 20's and had a square jawline that was very appealing.

"Hi, Welcome to Save Haven, how can I help you?", he asked.

"I am here to see John Diggle. The name is Felicity Smoak", she said with a smile.

"You can call me Roy. Just have a seat and John will be right with you.", he smiled, as he got on the phone to let John know he had a guest. 

Felicity wandered around the office, too nervous to sit down. She had been putting off getting a bodyguard for as long as she could and she was nervous. The thought of someone following her around all the time just did not appeal to her. But after last night, she knew it was inevitable.

A few minutes later a large african american male stepped into the room. Oh my god, he was huge! His arms looked like he worked out every minute of every day, and he was tall. His eyes held a warm smile and he gave her a very gentle handshake when he held out his hand. "John Diggle, Miss Smoak, very nice to meet you. Bruce has told me a lot about you." John had handled some security for Bruce whenever he was in town a few years back and had become his regular customer whenever he needed something in Star City. 

He motioned to his office, "Please come in and have a seat. My wife Lyla will be here shortly."

Felicity smiled nervously and walked into his office, taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk. She noticed another desk across the room, and smiled as she figured that must be Lyla's desk.

Suddenly the door opened behind her, and in walked a beautiful brunette. She had short brown hair, kind brown eyes and was wearing a blue pant suit with a white blouse. She looked like she could definitely handle herself. 

"Felicity Smoak? I am Lyla Michaels!", she said with a warm smile.

Felicity rose to shake her hand. "Please have a seat.", Lyla said before moving around to take a seat near John.

"So please, tell us why you are here Miss Smoak. Bruce was very vague when he called.", she said.

"Please call me Felicity. I came by because I need to see about getting a body guard. I was attacked in an alley last night, and because of my position and what my company does, I think it's time I had a little extra security.", she said, looking at them both confidently.

John frowned, "What happened last night?"

Felicity went over what happened the night before including the part about the man in black. She felt it was important to be honest, but when they looked at her like she was crazy, she started to have second thoughts.

Lyla looked at her surprised, "A guy........dressed in black........wielding a bow and arrow.......?", she asked, hesitantly.

Felicity nodded and just looked at them.

"And he didn't speak or threaten you?", John said hesitantly.

"No!", Felicity shook her head no.

Lyla and John looked at each other before looking at Felicity. "Um, well ok. I guess there are a few questions we need to ask before we can get you on our schedule.", John said pulling out a pad of paper. For the next 20 minutes they went over everything, including Felicity's schedule, where she lived, where she worked, what a routine was for her, and how she normally got to work. By the time they were done with everything Felicity was exhausted and ready to get home.

"Ok, Felicity we will start first thing tomorrow morning. We will have an agent at your door at 7:00 a.m. Please ask to see their ID before opening your door to them. We will email you their picture and bio as well.', John said standing to walk around the desk. 

"Don't worry Felicity...", Lyla smiled. "We will take good care of you."

Felicity gave them each a small smile before heading out the door. 

7:00 a.m., was going to come early. And on a Saturday no less. Felicity groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity went to the grocery store before heading home to get ready for her dinner with Ray. She was looking forward to seeing him again. He was a handsome man and someone who could appreciate her mind. That had been a problem for her in the few relationships she had over the years. Some men just could not stand the fact that she was not only a smart, brilliiant woman but that she had her own company. It was if they felt threatened by her. And the fact that she could be independent had added to their insecurity as well. So it was going to be nice to sit and talk with someone who appreciated her and what she had accomplished.

Looking through her closet, Felicity pondered what to wear. She finally settled a little conservative, with a bright blue dress that had cap sleeves, a v-neck that showed her cleavage nicely and was tight down to her knees. She looked good in the dress, and once she added her black Jimmy Choo's she felt confident. Sweeping her hair up into a chignon, she added a little bit of smokey eye shadow and some pink lipstick and felt she looked ready for the evening. Throwing her lipstick, ID and some money into a small purse, she headed into the living room. She had texted Ray after lunch that afternoon and was expecting him to arrive any minute. Her stomach flipped a little as she waited. It had been over a year since she had been on a real date, and she was feeling a nervous thrill in the pit of her stomach.

When the doorbell rang, Felicity smoothed her hair and threw it open with a smile. Ray looked very handsome in a dark suit with a white shirt and light pink tie. Locking her door she followed him down to his car and the conversation was pleasant as the headed to the restaurant. 

Al-Sah-Him had been monitoring the tracker for hours and it has finally settled at a restaurant in downtown Star City. As he gathered his weapons he felt that would be a good place to take care of his target. He could get him leaving the restaurant.  He quickly exited the safe house and staying to the shadows, roof-tops and alleys made his way to 6th Street. Timing would be good, because it would be dark soon, and the darkness was his ally. Always!

Ray pulled into the valet parking, and moved quickly around the car to open her door as he threw his keys to the valet attendant. The young man looked at the car appreciatively as he slid into the driver's seat. Ray gave him a stern look, before the kid slowly drove to the reserved parking. Placing a hand at the small of Felicity's back he led her into the restaurant as the paparazzi flashed photos of them entering. Tomorrow the front page of the paper would showcase the two of them together. They were seated near a window, and Felicity looked around in appreciation. The restaurant was cozy and intimate, with candles on tables and dark red table clothes. Taking a menu from the waiter with a smile, Ray ordered a bottle of red wine before, turning his attention to her.

"You look beautiful tonight Felicity.;", he said as his eyes slid over her in appreciation.

She blushed slightly. It had been too long since she had been complimented.

"You look nice tonight as well Ray. I can't thank you enough for agreeing to partner with me on this battery. I truly believe this technology will revolutionize how batteries are utilized.", she smiled.

"i appreciate that Felicity but can we not talk business tonight? I just want to focus on getting to know you better."

The conversation flowed nicely and Felicity told him about growing up an only child in Gotham, where her mother still lived. She told him about the internship at Wayne Enterprises, and the experience she had gained working for the company. Ray told her of growing up an only child as well, and not having many friends because of how smart he was as a kid. Computers became his best friends, and Felicity smiled as she could relate. Their childhoods were very similar. 

Al-Sah-Him reached the restaurant and perched just outside on the roof-top across the way. His tracker told him that Merlyn was in the restaurant. Now all he had to do was wait for him to leave. He could hit his target and be gone before anyone knew what had happened. As his gaze traveled over the front of the building something bright blue caught his eye. With his world being so dark, bright colors were a rare thing and something about the color drew his eye. His eyes narrowed when he saw the person wearing the color. _Felicity Smoak_. She was sitting in the restaurant laughing with a gentleman who placed his hand over hers as they talked. Al-Sah-Him felt his chest tighten for some unknown reason, and he watched intently as the two laughed and talked while enjoying their dinner. The man occasionally touching her hand. Al-Sah-Him shifted involuntarily each time he saw that. He really needed to focus.

As he was watching his eyes happened to notice an SUV pull up into the alley next to the restaurant. Two men dressed in trench coats got out and Al-Sah-Him perked up as he realized it was too hot for trench coats. Something was about to happen. Suddenly the two men burst into the restaurant with machine guns, and shots were fired, as people ducked and fled in panic. Al-Sah-Him immediately moved, his feet taking him stealthily down the fire escape, and across the street. The men had stopped shooting and were yelling instructions as people cried and whimpered. Al-Sah-Him stayed hidden, biding his time as the two men moved about the room. They were looking for someone. And when they found her, Al-Sah-Him felt an emotion so foreign to him, so unexpected that he saw red. They had grabbed Felicity, and he was enraged.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Al-Sah-Him's teeth clenched as he saw one of the men grab Felicity, pulling her to her feet. Her date stood there with his hands in the air. _The coward did nothing_ , he thought. He cursed as out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Malcom Merlyn slipping out the back door. _Damn!_ He needed to eliminate his target, but something was keeping him exactly where he was with his eyes on the men who had Felicity. Merlyn would have to wait. As the men made their way across the restaurant, Al-Sah-Him placed a tracker in the back passenger wheel-well of the SUV. It was too dangerous for him to try to get to her right now. There were too many people that could see. He would surprise them. Hiding quickly in the shadows, he watched the guys drag Felicity to the SUV and throw her in the back seat. To her credit she struggled, trying her best to get free, but the man was too strong, and before the door shut behind him, he saw the man knock her out with the butt of the gun. He sealed his fate.

As the SUV sped off, Al-Sah-Him hurried back to the safe house. Turning on the laptop he tracked the vehicle as it sped through downtown and into a part of town called The Glades. The Glades was known for it's criminal element and it did not surprise Al-Sah-Him when the tracker stopped right in the heart of the Glades. Soon he was on the move again. It took him only 10 minutes to reach his destination and he surveyed the area with a keen eye. The SUV had parked outside an abandoned apartment building that was 3 stories tall. There was an armed guard at the door, and he was pretty sure there would be more inside. He was not sure where in the building they had taken her but he would find her, soon. Moving quickly and quietly, Al-Sah-Him took out the outside guard easily with an arrow. It was silent and precise and hit it's mark with deadly accuracy. Pulling out his blade, he slowly opened the door before creeping inside. There were two doors on the bottom floor and a staircase leading to the second level. He quickly and efficiently checked both rooms before stealthily moving up the stairs. He was met by another guard, who he dispatched with little struggle. The man was easy to subdue and Al-Sah-Him slit his throat with quiet efficiency before checking the first room. It was empty. Listening at the second door, he heard voices inside, and pulling out a second blade, opened the door to find two men sitting at a table, playing cards. The knives hit their chests before they even saw him. Checking the apartment, it was empty save two TV monitors that sat behind the table where the men now lay.

Looking closely he could see Felicity in a room tied to a chair, her mouth gagged. She was unconscious and was bleeding from a wound on her forehead. His jaw ticked as he figured they must be on the 3rd floor. Looking at the second monitor he saw two men, sitting at a table similar to the one behind him. They must be her guards. Moving silently up the stairs, he listened to the first door and only heard silence. He could hear men's voices coming from the second door, and reaching to his quiver, he pulled two arrows. Kicking the door open, his arrows flew straight and sure, and hit their targets with a thwump. Moving quickly to the bedroom door, he opened it to see Felicity. Using the smaller knife he kept on his forearm he cut her bindings and gently took her in his arms. She didn't stir. She was light as a feather, and he quickly ascended the stairs, his destination firm in his mind. He had no choice. He had to take her back to the safe house. 

He was barely breathing heavy as he opened the door, and quickly moved to the bedroom. Laying her down gently, he looked down at her for a moment, his hand involuntarily moving a lock of hair that had fallen over her forehead. _She was beautiful!_ He needed to act fast and take care of her wound. Unstrapping his quiver, he walked to the bathroom and removed the first aid kit that was always kept stocked there.  Grabbing some gauze, alcohol, and tape, he sat own on the bed next to her and cleaned her wound. Luckily it was not deep, but he knew she would be unconscious for awhile. Covering the wound with gauze and tape, he stood and replaced the items in the box. Letting out a breath, he knew he needed to contact Ras Al Gul with an update on his mission. Ras would not be happy. Ras was the leader of the League of Assassins and had reigned with that title for over 70 years. Some said he did so because of the Lazarus Pit. Others just said he was mystical. Either way Al-Sah-Him knew his call was not going to go well. Pulling out a burner phone he hit a button that dialed directly to its destination. For most things the League was very old school and technology was forbidden. But when out on missions in main stream society they knew it was a necessity, and so it was used sparingly, such as the laptop.

Al-Sah-Him, spoke quickly and precisely only telling Ras bare essentials as to why the mission was taking longer than expected. He decided to use the story that Merlyn had been keeping himself holed up, not venturing out much and figured that would appease Ras. But he also promised that his target would be eliminated the next day, and as he hung up the phone, he could see Felicity stirring from where he stood. He froze in place as she opened her eyes, with a groan. As she tried to sit up, her fingers flew to the bandage on her forehead. She winced as she moved and then completely froze when she saw him. _Ok, she must be hallucinating. It must be her head wound_ , she thought. Standing just a few feet from her was the man in black.

She squinted her eyes as she tried to figure out where she was at, why she was laying on a bed with a bandage on her head. Her memory flooded back to her as she remember the restaurant, Ray and two men with guns. She remembered them grabbing her and then all she had was blackness. _So where were the two men and why was HE here?_ Felicity's eyes flew wide as she looked back at him. Maybe he was working with them. She scooted back as far as she could on the bed, her eyes filled with fear. He didn't speak. He didn't move. She tried to get up from the bed to run, but as soon as her feet touched the floor a wave of dizziness swept over her, and she groaned loudly as she fell back on the bed. He took a step toward her, but when he saw her face, stopped cold. She was scared. Felicity glared at him, her mind registering his eyes for the first time. They were blue. A vivid, intense shocking blue. The rest of his face was still covered, and he still did not say a word. He only stared. His eyes showed no emotion, but there was a deep sense of _something_ and that _something_ told her he would not hurt her.

As that realization washed over her she settled more comfortably against the headboard. 

"What happened? Why am I here?", she asked, watching him with a curious gaze. 

He said nothing.

"My name is Felicity Smoak, what is your name?", she asked again, hoping he would say something. 

He said nothing. 

He just stared. His gaze intense and unwavering.

"Can you not talk? Maybe you don't speak English? Please I need to know what happened. Why am I here? Where is Ray?", she asked growing frustrated at his silence. Felicity hated mysteries and she needed answers.

He said nothing. Deep in his gut Al-Sah-Him was fighting a battle with himself. He was taught that emotion was for the weak. That feelings were to be shelved, pushed away as if they were something bad, tainted. But each time she spoke and as he looked at her he had all kinds of feelings warring inside. And before he could stop it, before he realized that his control was just an illusion, it happened. 

 _"Felicity!"_ , he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity looked at him in surprise. Had she just heard him say her name? She waited, watching to see if he would say anything more but there was nothing but silence, and that stare. 

Frustrated, Felicity tried once again to get up from the bed. She needed to get home, she needed to check on Ray. But as she took a step her legs buckled beneath her, she was falling. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted, strong arms, lifted her effortlessly and carried her back to the bed. She looked up at his eyes. Those intense blue eyes. 

As he sat her back on the bed, Felicity's hand moved of it's own accord, reaching for the cloth that covered his nose, mouth and chin. With lightening speed his hand gripped her wrist, stopping it's movement as their gazed remained locked. Felicity felt a jolt of awareness cascade up her arm at his touch, and she jerked her hand away. 

"I'm...I'm sorry.... I didn't mean to......it's just, you know what I look like but I don't know what you look like...and I've seen you twice now. Both times you have saved me, I think, and I really appreciate it...but it's kinda unnerving with you not speaking and having that thing hide your face....I am sure it is a nice face. But maybe you are scarred? I wouldn't care you know? Looks are so superficial.... I mean some of the most beautiful people are ugly on the inside.......not that your ugly.....I mean your huge and your rock hard....I don't mean that kind of hard.....just solid.....all muscly........", she paused. For a brief moment she thought she saw something flash in his eyes like a light. But as soon as it appeared it was gone. Felicity bit her lip. She needed to quit babbling and get some answers.

"Look I appreciate you helping me out tonight, but I cannot stay here. I own a company, and I have to be at work tomorrow, well actually I don't work tomorrow because it's Saturday, but I am sure Ray is wondering where I am, and I have a body guard coming to my house tomorrow morning." Al-Sah-Him's jaw ticked at the mention of her date. _Was he her boyfriend? Lover?_ And she had a body guard coming to her house.  _Was that because of the attack the first night he saw her?_

Felicity was growing very impatient. As grateful to the man as she was for saving her, she was frustrated he would not speak to her. He had only said her name. Whispered it in fact. But otherwise had been silent, intense.

"Ok, thanks again for saving me tonight. If I happen to run into you again, hopefully it will be under normal cirumstances, however, I doubt normal is in your vocabulary.", she said as she stood again. She stopped as she got her footing, before taking tentative steps toward the door. He just watched her with that intense gaze. He said nothing.

As she made her way to the living room, she caught the weapons strewn across the table. _Wow! What is he? Some secret agent?_ Looking around she tried to find her purse? Did it even make it here? Her phone was inside and she needed to call Ray. To let him know she was ok.

Al-Sah-Him watched silently as she made her way to the living room. He knew he could not keep her prisoner here, but a part of him did not want her to leave. He pushed that part down. He would follow her and make sure she made it home safe. Then he could get back to his mission. Back to his target. And then he could go home and forget all about blonde hair, that reminded him of the sun, and blue eyes that tempted his soul. 

Realizing her purse was nowhere to be found, she figured it must still be at the restaurant. Hopefully Ray had taken it. Gathering her strength, she headed to the door, and as she approached it she swayed a little. Before she could protest, she was swept up into solid arms against a rock hard chest. How he opened the door while holding her she would never know, but she realized his grip was tight and sure, and as he walked down the stairs, she relaxed against him. 

Al-Sah-Him felt her relax into him and his breath caught at the emotions that flooded him. _Protection. Tenderness._ Those emotions were foreign to him. Tenderness was forbidden. It could get you killed. As he made his way to her apartment, his hold on her tightened. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Her soft breath brushed rhythmically against his throat as she nuzzled it in her sleep. He swallowed a growl. As he approached her apartment, he made his way onto the balcony and set her down on the chaise lounger there. She lived in a first floor apartment, and as he suspected, the lock on the door was flimsy at best. He made it in way too easily. That needed to be remedied. Picking her up gently, he carried her inside, closing the sliding door behind him. Twisting the lock he carried her into her apartment, it was as bright as she was, and his gaze took it all in before he wandered through the living room and down the hall. He came to a door and looking inside noticed the bedroom. Laying her down, he gently covered her with a blanket, and stood up, his gaze lingering on her. He once again brushed a curl from her forehead. Her hair was as smooth as silk and before he could stop himself, before the dark part of him could push it back down, he said her name again. 

_"Felicity!"_

Felicity woke to a pounding in her head, or was that a pounding on her door? Opening her eyes confused she looked around and realized she was in her room. Her masked guardian angel was nowhere to be seen. Looking at the clock, she groaned when she saw it was only 6:00 a.m. Hearing the pounding on her door again, she stood up, her head aching as she made her way to the living room and opened the door to find Ray and the police on her doorstep, ready to break the door down. As soon as he saw her, he grabbed her into a hug, she stood still in surprise before she let her hands settle around him.

"Oh my god!! Felicity!!! Your here! Your safe!!", he pulled back looking at her face and down her body, as if trying to reassure himself that she was not harmed. He kept her close to his side, as over the next hour she answered questions to the detectives that he had brought with him. She was vague with her answers about how she got home, who helped her, a part of her not wanting to share _him_ again. She wanted to keep a part of _him_ to herself for now. Ray had brought her purse with him, and as the police all filed out of her apartment, a face showed up at her door. 

"John! What are you doing here?", she asked as she looked at him in confusion.

"Ummm, well I was going to be your body guard for the day today, remember? Plus I saw on the news about the attack last night. What happened Felicity?", his eyes keenly took in her disheveled appearance and the police leaving her doorstep and then looked at Ray with as if assessing him, before returning to her. 

She groaned. She had totally forgotten about her body guard this morning. Everything was happening so fast. She covered what she had told the police, and introduced Ray. John shook his hand before taking a look around her apartment. 

"Well why don't I do a sweep of your apartment? I need to take a look at the points of entry, see what we need to change, what needs to be improved. I have my alarm guy coming this afternoon to install a state of the art alarm system." John rattled off as he was already checking windows, the sliding door.

Felicity turned to Ray with smile of apology. "Ray thank you so much for coming to check on me. I am so glad to see you are ok. I am fine, and in good hands.", she quipped as she indicated John.  "Why don't you go home and get some rest and I will call you later?". She kissed him on the cheek before he relunctantly agreed to leave. Closing the door behind him she slumped against it. _What a morning!_

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

The day flew by fairly quickly and once the alarm was installed, John finally agreed to head home for the night. He went over how to use the panic button installed in her bedroom, and gave her apartment one final sweet before promising he would be back tomorrow. Felicity closed the door behind him with an exhale of breath. All she wanted to do was change into her pajamas and curl up on the couch with a good movie. She headed to the bathroom, deciding to take a shower. Then she would settle in with some mint chip, and a good rom com.

Al-Sah-Him had spent the day tracking Merlyn. He wanted to make sure he was prepared for tonight. Tonight he would finish his mission. He would kill Merlyn. Grabbing his knives from the table, he strapped on his quiver, and as always staying to the shadows he headed to Merlyns office. This had to end tonight. Skirting the security system, he made his way up the stairwell, to the 30th floor. Merlyn's office took up the whole floor, and his tracker showed him to be there. Al-Sah-Him entered as silently as a shadow, his gaze scanned everything, looking for all threats before moving further into the room. Not seeing Merlyn, he moved forward more slowly. There was door further forward to his right, and there was a light coming from the room. Knocking an arrow into his quiver, Al-Sah-Him, turned the corner, and found Merlyn standing in the room, dressed in his League uniform. Almost as if he had been waiting for him.

Al-Sah-Him slowly moved forward and spoke, his voice slightly rough from unuse, "Malcolm Merlyn, by the law of the League of Assassins you have been tried and convicted of stealing from the Lazarus Pit. An offense punishable by death. I am here to make sure that sentence is served." As he finished his sentence he let his arrow fly and watched in surprise as Malcolm caught it with his hand. Before Al-Sah-Him, could reach for another, Malcolm grabbed a dagger, and throwing it with precision, hit Al-Sah-Him in the shoulder. He cried out as Malcolm slipped through a secret door, and was gone. _Damn!!_

Al-Sah-Him, pulled the dagger from his shoulder and staunching the blood as best he could, left. He knew he was too far from the safe house to make it before he passed out, so he turned the other direction. He knew he should leave her alone. That he should not involve her in the dark abyss that was his existence but he felt drawn to her, and staggering from loss of blood, he finally collapsed on her patio with a thud. 

Felicity heard a loud noise on her patio, and her chest seized. Grabbing her baseball bat, she crept toward her kitchen. John had shown her the panic alarm, but she was hoping that maybe it was just her neighbor, or a cat? _Boy that would have to be a big cat._

Felicity stood to the side of he sliding glass door, and closing her eyes tightly slowly opened them as she opened the blind to peek outside. Her eyes flew open in surprise as she saw a figure, dressed in black, slumped against her patio gate. Running to the living room, she quickly punched in her code, turning off the alarm, and raced back to her patio door. She threw it open as she knelt down next him. He was bleeding, heavily, from a wound to his shoulder. 

"Um, since I don't know your name, I don't know what to call you but I need you to wake up, so you can help me get you inside.", she said as she shook his good shoulder, trying not to move him too much. 

His eyes, those intense blue eyes, opened slightly, and he nodded before she grabbed him under his arm, and helped him up. He was heavy, but she was able to stumble with him into the living room, before he collapsed on the couch. He passed out again. Felicity returned and closed her patio door before resetting her alarm. Then rushing to her bathroom, grabbed her first aid kit. She really wished she could call Caitlin, but she didn't know how she would explain him, so she had to help him herself. Now Felicity was not a squeamish person for the most part, but she hated needles. And based on the wound, she knew he was going to need stitches. _Oh joy!_

He way laying half-on, half-off her couch, and tugging with all of her might she was finally able to get his booted feet onto her couch so he was laying on his back. Despite the fact that he might be angry with her, she had no choice but to remove some of his clothing and so she tentatively reached forward to unbutton his shirt. She was two buttons down before his hand gripped hers tight, his gaze intense but foggy as he stared at her.

"I can't tend to your wound with your shirt on. I am just going to release some buttons so I can move it aside and dress your wound.", she said softly, trying not to startle him anymore than he was already. He stared at her for what seemed like hours, but were only seconds before nodding his head and releasing her hand. His head fell back on the couch with a groan, and she went back to unbuttoning his shirt. When she reached the last button and parted his shirt, her breath caught in her chest. He was all muscle with abs that made her want lick each ridge, but what caught her attention more, were the scars and tattoos. He had an arrow tattoo over his right pec, scars covering the rest of his chest, and some arabic symbols down his left ribcage. _Focus Smoak!_

Felicity grabbed the wash cloth, and poured on some alcohol, as she looked at him apologetically. "This might sting a little. ", she said before she started to clean the wound. He did not flinch. Felicity cleaned the wound and was relieved to find it was not too deep, but would need a few stitches. "Do you want some whiskey or something before I do these stitches?", she asked with a grimace. He shook his head no, and so she quickly and efficiently stitched the wound closed before covering it with gauze and securing it with some tape. 

As soon as Al-Sah-Him had felt her soft hands on him, he had froze. He called upon all of his self-control as she cleaned, stitched and dressed his wound. She was so close he could smell her perfume and the scent reminded him of flowers and sunshine. 

Felicity stood on shaky legs as she returned the kit to her bathroom. She took a moment to take a deep breath. Being that close to him, touching his warm skin, had been unsettling. She could tell from what she had seen of his chest that he was built beautifully. But she still had not seen his face. Heading back into the living room, she halted in the hallway as she heard his breathing. He must have fallen asleep. She crept in closer, and as she did, she saw something that stopped her cold. His facial cloth was lying on the coffee table and his hood had fallen away from his face. Felicity moved quietly into the living room, and turned to look at the couch. When she did her heart stopped beating and her breath caught. He was beautiful. Long lashes laid against his cheeks that led to a square jawline, lined with the lightest of stubble, his head was shaved in a buzz cut, and he had the most beautiful lips with a mole right in the bottom right corner, that begged to be kissed. 

Catching her breath, she went to the closet and grabbed her Robin Hood blanket. She threw it over him as she tried not to stare. She grinned as she realized his body was way too big for her couch. He swamped it. Grabbing her own blanket, she curled up in the chair across from him. She did not want to leave him alone, and as she drifted off to sleep, she saw his blue eyes and those gorgeous lips in her dreams.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone has told me that this fic has become too similar to a fic written by another fic writer by the name of supersillyanddorky and this person felt I was plageurizing that story. I would never, ever, intentionally do something like that. And I deeply apologize if it came across that way. I write my chapters daily as they come to my head. I don’t want to offend anyone on this forum or any of the amazing authors who work so very hard on their stories. I am going to continue this story for now, but if something else is said I will delete the entire story and start fresh. My goal is to write because I enjoy it, not to offend anyone. Thank you.

Felicity woke sometime during the night with a crook in her neck. Stretching, moving her neck from side to side, she froze as she looked over to see the gentleman on her couch looking at her. Was that tenderness in his eyes?

”Hi!”, she said softly. 

“Hi!”, he said. She smiled. He spoke.

”How is your shoulder?”, she said, trying not to stare at his chest.

”Better, thank you Felicity.” His voice was deep, husky from sleep.

”Your speaking to me. Why now?”, she asked pulling her blanket tighter around her.

He moved to sit up, grimacing slightly as he his stitches pinched.

His look pierced her. “Anytime I am working to eliminate a target, I go through a time of self-awareness, reflection. During that time I do not speak.”, he said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Felicity shivered involuntarily, “A target?”, she asked hesitantly. That sounded ominous.

He just looked at her, before standing to his feet. “I need to go.”

”Well, are you sure? Your hurt. You should rest.”, she said getting up quickly. For some reason she did not want him to leave.

He picked up his things and paused to look at her. “Felicity, someone is trying to hurt you. Twice now you have been targeted. Please stay close to your body guard, and set your alarm when I leave.”

She reluctantly walked to the door, punching in her code. As he opened the door, she touched his shoulder briefly before pulling her hand away. “Wait! Will I see you again?”, her voice was soft, hopeful.

He turned and looked at her, intense, fierce. “Soon.” He walked out the door. Felicity closed it behind her and set the locks and alarm. She tried to ignore the thrill in the pit of her stomach from that one word. _Soon!_

As she turned to head to bed she realized. _Crap!_  She forgot to ask his name.

Al-Sah-Him made his way back to the safe house. He tried to take his mind off of Felicity and how soft her hair felt or how small her hands were. He needed to re-focus. Not able to sleep, he devised a new strategy. He needed to eliminate Merlyn.

Felicity spent her Sunday running errands and replacing her phone. The screen had been broken during the previous nights disaster and she had a free upgrade. It took her 30 minutes to upgrade the software and firewall on the phone to her standards before she was satisfied. As her day came to an end her hope of seeing the man in black faded. She fell into a fitful sleep.

Felicity woke Monday morning, feeling better. Her wound on her head was healing nicely and she needed to go into the office today. She showered quickly, removing her bandage. Applying sparse make-up, she dressed in a pink dress that had a sweetheart neckline and flowed loosely around her knees. She left her hair loose and pulled on her glasses. Just as she headed to get her coffee her doorbell rang. Looking through the peephole she smiled slightly as she saw the young man standing there.

”Roy! What a pleasant surprise. Are you my babysitter today?”

He gave her a non-chalant shrug. “John had something come up so he asked me to work with you today.”

Shaking her head with a laugh, she put on her glasses, gathered her stuff, and headed to the office.

Felicity walked into Smoak Technologies and headed up to her office. Curtis was waiting for her as the elevator doors slid open. 

“Oh my god, Miss Smoak, I saw the news. Are you ok, can I get you anything? Do you need to sit down?” He was fussing around her and she rolled her eyes before stopping suddenly.

”Curtis!! I am fine. Now, what is my schedule for today?”

Roy smirked as he moved into her office, standing over near the door, out of the way. 

“Ok! Sooo, you have a 9:00 a.m, call with Mr. Palmer to go over the contract we sent this morning. Then a 10:30 a.m., meeting with HR to discuss the new positions that need to be filled with the money from the partnership. Your lunchtime is free but you have a 2:00 p.m., meeting with Malcolm Merlyn from Merlyn Global. He called this morning.”

She frowned. Why was Malcolm Merlyn wanting to meet today?

She dismissed Curtis and got settled at her desk, preparing for her call with Ray.

The call went smoothly. Ray was happy with the contract and told her he would have it signed and back to her by the end of the day. 

“Felicity? I was hoping we could try the dinner thing again? Maybe this Friday? Hopefully minus gunmen.”, Ray said. He laughed but it sounded hollow.

”Umm, sure, that would be great. Text me the details.”, she said. She was a little unsure about going out on a second date. Her thoughts were filled with blue eyes and sinful lips. But her man in black had not expressed an interest in her that way. Yes he had saved her. _Twice!_ And yes he had come to her when he was hurt but that was it. He seemed unattainable. So she had said yes to Ray.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Al-Sah-Him turned on the tracker and settled in to wait. He needed to find a way to get to Merlyn and as the day sped by his mind turned ideas over in his head. Turning to glance at the monitor he stiffened. The tracker was showing him downtown at a familiar high-rise and the location made his control waver. Merlyn was at Smoak Technologies. Gathering his weapons he slipped out the door and down the stairs. 

Felicity’s morning had been uneventful for the most part. Taking care of mundane business was a part of being a CEO. However as the time to meet Merlyn drew closer, she grew nervous. She had only met him a couple of times at galas, so they were not exactly business acquaintances. She also knew that Merlyn had a reputation in the business world as being ruthless and unforgiving, so his reason for seeing her made her tense. 

Thirty minutes later she heard a knock at her door and Curtis led Malcolm Merlyn into her office. He had a cold smile that he tried to pass off as sincere. It fell extremely short.

”Mr. Merlyn! What a surprise. What can I do for you?”, she asked as Curtis shut the door behind him. She did not offer her hand, but indicated he should take the seat across from her.

”Miss Smoak, always a pleasure.”, he drawled, taking a seat, throwing a glance at Roy. “I wanted to stop by and see how the prototype for the super cell was coming.” He steepled his fingers in front of him, casual, but not relaxed.

She looked at him, her eyebrows raised. “What business is it of yours?”, her voice cautious, cold.

Malcolm gave her a pitying smile. “Miss Smoak, everything that goes on in Star City is my business.”; he said arrogantly.

Roys fists clenched at his sides, but he did not move.

Felicity stood. She gave him a cold look, despite her legs shaking. The fact that he was expressing an interest in her battery made her extremely nervous. Something felt off. “Mr. Merlyn, while I appreciate your interest in the cell, it is really none of your business. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some work to do.”, she said, effectively dismissing him.

”I would be careful how you speak to me _Miss_ Smoak. I have a lot of influence throughout this city. You don’t want to anger the wrong person”. Roy stepped forward, hands and jaw clenched tight.

”I think it is time for you to leave Sir.”, he said tightly.

Merlyn looked at Roy then back at Felicity. “Have a good day!”, he said before turning with a smirk and walking out. 

Al-SahHim made his way quietly into the building. Threading his way up the stairwell he found Felicity’s office easily. Entering a nearby storage closet he lifted himself into the air conditioning duct, and crawled his way to the conference room attached to her office. Lowering himself he moved quickly behind the door. He had arrived a few minutes into the conversation, but he heard what he needed to hear. He had subtly threatened her. 

Felicity sank down into her chair. The last few days taking their toll. “Roy? Can I have a minute?”, she asked, needing to collect herself. Roy looked at her with concern. He really did not want to leave but he finally agreed reluctantly. She was safe in her office. Felicity looked up as he opened the door. “Thank you Roy. And please tell Curtis that I don’t want to be disturbed.” She said before getting up and walking to the window. Her arms wrapping around her waist.

Roy gave her one more look before nodding and closing the door behind him. 

Felicity thought back over the last few days. Someone was after her and she had no idea who it was or why. Tears silently fell down her cheeks as her emotions took hold. 

Al-Sah-Him heard the office door close and looked around the conference room door onto her office. His heart squeezed in his chest when he saw she was crying. This was a new feeling for him and not sure what to do for the first time in his life he stepped quietly toward her.

”Felicity?”, he spoke softly.

Felicity turned startled at the sound of a voice. It was her man in black. She relaxed slightly as she looked at him confused. “How....how did you get in here?” She looked around the room as if expecting some magic door to appear.

”That is not important......”, he said starting to say more but she stopped him.

”Wait, what is your name?”, she asked taking a step forward.

”I am known as Al-Sah-Him.”, he said as his gaze flickered, but the intensity never wavered.

She stifled a giggle, “Wow, that is a mouthful.” She thought she saw his lips twitch but then maybe she just imagined it.

”What was Malcolm Merlyn doing here?”, he asked, his voice ice cold.

Her dislike of the man showed on her face. “He came to ask about the progress of the battery prototype that we are working on with Palmer Technologies.”, she said surprised. “How do you know Malcolm Merlyn?”

His stoic expression did not waver. Neither did his intense eyes. 

“He is part of my mission.”, he said. She could tell he was uncomfortable. He turned to leave. “I need to go.”

Before she knew what she was doing she moved forward, grabbing his arm. “Wait! Please! What is this mission you keep talking about? And why do you have all those weapons at your apartment.”, she asked, desperate to know more about him, to understand.

Her hand burned where it gripped his arm. Before he could stop himself he reached up, wiping a stray tear from her cheek gently.

And then he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the week flew by and Friday finally rolled around. Felicity had gone back and forth over the week trying to decide if she should cancel her date with Ray. She was constantly thinking of Al-Sah-Him. Such a long name. _Should she call him Al? Sah-Him?_ Shaking her head she tried to push him from her thoughts. She had not seen him since he came to her office, and so she decided she would keep her date with Ray. Give him one more chance. 

She had also become more comfortable with having a bodyguard. Each day either John or Roy would show up, and spend their day with her. She got to know them both, and really enjoyed their company. Roy was slowly becoming like a brother to her, and they were constantly teasing each other. She also felt safer with one of them with her. She had no further instances so far, and felt a lot better about being out in public. Her meeting with Malcolm still bothered her and it had crossed her mind that maybe he was the one behind the attacks on her. She mentioned his office visit to John. They needed to look at all possibilities.

Felicity headed out of the office around 6:00 p.m. Roy was going to go with her as her bodyguard for her date tonight, so she actually felt better that she would not be alone with Ray. Something deep down inside was speaking to her about Ray and his intentions, but she just pushed it away each time as nerves. Arriving at her home, Roy sat on the couch and turned on the TV as she headed to her room to get ready. She took a quick shower, and dried her hair, before letting it fall down her shoulders in waves. Putting in her contacts, she headed to her closet. As much as she loved thinking of a date, she hated trying to figure out what to wear. Should she go sexy? Conservative? Casual? Felicity decided to take a chance and go sexy. _I mean go big or go home right?_

She pulled out a black dress with criss-cross straps in the back, a short skirt that hugged her waist down to mid-thigh, and silver strappy heels that were more sexy than comfortable. Satisfied with her appearance, she walked back into the living room, receiving a slow appreciative whistle from Roy. 

"Ray is going to trip over his tongue.", Roy said with a smile. 

Felicity slapped him in the shoulder, but couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. Roy had a way of making her feel better.

The doorbell rang at precisely 7:00 p.m., and Roy answered the door. A scowl crossed Ray's face when he saw him, but he hid it quickly when Felicity walked forward. 

"Wow! Felicity, you look amazing!", he said. His eyes showing his appreciation. 

Roy gave Ray a speculative look. He had seen Ray's expression when he answered the door and something felt off to him. He would stay close to Felicity tonight.

As they got ready to go, Ray looked at Roy, "I have it from here Roy, you can head home.", he said dismissively.

Roy's jaw tensed, as Felicity looked at Ray and answered. "Roy is going with us. After the last restaurant fiasco, John and I decided not to take any chances. He will be at a table nearby." She smiled reassuringly at both men before they headed out the door. Ray had brought a limo for their ride to the restaurant, so Roy followed close behind in his SUV. For some reason he could not explain he felt he needed to be extra vigilant tonight.

Arriving at the restaurant, Ray hurried around the car to open her door. Placing a possessive hand on her back he led her into the restaurant. Roy surveyed their surroundings as they entered. Moving to a secluded table near the back, Roy was seated one table over, behind Felicity. She had called earlier in the afternoon after Ray had texted her the restaurant name, to make sure Roy would have a table nearby.

The evening passed pretty uneventfully and even though Felicity had a good time. She just felt ok. There was no spark there, she realized. No zing of electricity through her body when Ray touched her like there was with Sa-Him. No butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her. She slowly realized that as nice as Ray was, and as handsome as he was, there was no connection with him on a physical level. As Ray paid the check, Felicity worked out with Roy for him to take her home. She figured since there was no chance of a nightcap that it would make things easier. Roy left to go get his vehicle, while Felicity and Ray walked outside. She turned to Ray and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Ray, I had a great time tonight. However, I am going to have Roy drive me home. As much as I enjoy your company and I think we can be good friends, that is the only way I see this thing going. Your a great guy, but I am just not looking for anything serious right now."

Felicity gasped as she saw a flash of anger cross his features before he hid it. She took a step back as he smiled. The smile not reaching his eyes.

"Well I am sorry to hear that Felicity. I was really enjoying your company and hoping we could continue to see each other." He looked at her as if trying to make a decision and then all of a sudden the pulled her close and kissed her. Felicity was taken by surprise and placing hand on his chest, finally managed to push him away. 

He acted sorry, and apologized, but something told her he was not sorry. "I am sorry Felicity. I don't know what came over me. You are so beautiful and I was hoping you would feel something. Anything."

He stepped back and about that time Roy walked up, his gaze hard, as he had seen the kiss. Roy placed a hand on Felicity's elbow.

"The car is ready Miss Smoak.", he said. He did not take his eyes off of Ray. 

"Goodnight Ray. I will talk to you soon.", she said, before hurrying to the car. As Roy helped her in, he felt a gaze boring into him. Ray was staring at him, and his eyes reflected rage. 


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity and Roy arrived back at Felicity's apartment, and Roy walked her to her door. As she opened the door and punched in her code, he stopped her. 

"Felicity? I don't want to overstep here, but I can't leave without saying something. Please be careful around Palmer. Something did not seem right tonight, and I can't put my finger on it. I know you have to work with him and see him at the office, but.......just be careful, ok?', he said. She could see the concern in his eyes. She smiled and gave him a hug. 

"Thank you Roy. I told Ray that I didn't want to see him anymore personally tonight. So I don't think we will need to worry. But I will remember what you said."

He gave her a smile, before turning and heading back to his SUV. She waved at him as he drove off, and she closed her door, resetting her alarm. When she turned on the lamp near the door, she jumped when she saw a figure standing in her living room. Al-Sah-Him. She placed a hand over her heart as she put her purse down on the table. 

"Geez, you scared me.", then she looked at him and frowned. "How the heck did you get into my apartment? I had my alarm set."

He did not say a word, he just stared at her. His eyes as blue and as intense as ever. He was dressed as he was each time she saw him. Black clothing, face covered, hood up. And his eyes, _god his eyes._

Walking to stand at the end of the couch, she placed her hands on her hips, slightly annoyed. "Are we back to this?", she said, pursing her lips.

Suddenly he stalked toward her. She caught her breath, as he stood inches from her. Her hand reached up before she knew what she was doing and she pushed back his hood. He stood just watching her. Then moving her hands behind his head, she untied the cloth that covered his lower face, dropping the cloth to the coffee table. 

She swallowed as his gaze was like a physical touch, she shivered, as she felt it everywhere. "Did....did you complete your mission?", she asked, her eyes drifting down to his lips, before moving back up to his eyes. Her mouth dry from how close they were, Felicity ran her tongue over her bottom lip. HIs eyes flicked down, following the path of her tongue, before looking back at her. They grew dark, tumultuous.

"My mission has been put on hold. Malcolm is traveling.", he said. He had not touched her but Felicity felt on fire just from his gaze. "How was your date Felicity?", he asked his body ridged, his tone hard.

If there had been an earthquake at that very moment, Felicity could not have moved to save her life. "What date?", she asked truly confused right at that moment.

He tilted his head to the side, and a small, very small smirk crossed his lips. "The one you had this evening with Mr. Palmer.", he said, his hands to his side, his fists lightly clenched.

She crinkled her brow, but could not tear her eyes away from his lips. They mesmerized her. "Oh.....that....that, it was nothing.", she said, almost a little too softly.

He raised an eyebrow at her words, "Do nothing dates always end in a kiss?", he asked as he moved just ever so slightly forward, closer. 

She couldn't answer. She just stared. 

As he looked down at her, Al-Sah-Him knew he should leave. He had let her penetrate his dark world too much already and he didn't want that darkness to infect her, touch her. But he couldn't move. He couldn't walk away. Every time he was near her he felt emotions he thought were dead. _He felt!_ So he held onto his self control, and just looked at her.

Felicity moved her hand slowly, and placed it on his chest, where she knew his wound had been. He sucked in a breath, but did not move away. He didn't say anything. She looked up into his eyes, looking for any signs of rejection but saw none, so she moved her hands to the buttons on his shirt. She told herself she was just going to look at his wound, make sure it was ok. She unbuttoned, one, two then three buttons, and paused. He just continued looking with that piercing gaze. She swallowed, and used her right hand to sweep his shirt slowly to the side, unveiling his arrow and placing just her fingertips on his skin, she skimmed them lightly over to the wound, that was now just an angry red line. He shivered ever so slightly.

"Did you enjoy his kiss Felicity?", he asked, almost in a soft tone, but she heard the control in his tone. He was hanging on by a thread.

She looked up at him, and shook her head, "No."

"You didn't enjoy his lips on yours, his hands holding your waist?", he asked insistent almost.

She shook her head no. 

"Why?", he asked. It was almost as if he knew the answer. And at this moment she could not lie.

"Because, I wanted it to be you.", she said.

His hands clenched. What was it about this woman that drew him to her. Made him want to feel. _Made him want?_

Her hand was still lying on his chest, over his wound, and she trailed her fingers lightly down over his stomach, down his abs, stopping only when his buttoned shirt would not allow her to go further. 

He was solid, hard strength and she felt that all the way to her core. Emboldened Felicity leaned forward, and her eyes closed as she placed a soft kiss to his wound. Right to the arrow over his heart. He drew a breath through his nose, his eyes sliding shut only briefly before his hand moved up and slid into her hair. He tugged slightly, pulling her back to look at him. And when she did he whispered softly.

"What else do you want Felicity?"


	13. Chapter 13

Liquid heat pooled between her thighs at his words. He was danger, sin and decadence all rolled into one, and her body just responded.

She leaned forward again, and placed another kiss to the base of his neck. 

 _Jesus, what was she doing to him?_ His heart started to race. He couldn't do this. She did not know him. Didn't know the real him. The blackness that was his soul. She was so much light that it made him ache. 

She placed another kiss to his other pec. This time a soft sweet moan escaped from her lips. His eyes closed involuntarily. Again he repeated in his mind that he should leave. Walk away, and never return. But his feet would not move, and his hand stayed in her hair, pressing her face ever so slightly closer. He felt his body respond to her, as if reaching out to her. He took a deep breath again, as his other hand moved into her hair. He had to stop this now, before it was too late. His hands gripped her head and pulled her back. As she looked at him, her eyes were half closed, their depths filled with such desire and longing that before he knew what he was doing, he dipped his head down and kissed her lips with such hunger, such want, that she whimpered under the onslaught. 

He tore his lips away at the sound, and trailed his lips down the side of her neck. Felicity felt a trail of fire in their wake. Her hand gripped his shirt in a fist, as the nails of her hand over his heart, dug into his skin every so slightly.

Al-Sah-Him groaned. He trailed his lips back up to her ear and his hands held her ear to his lips. "Are you on fire Felicity? Do you feel like you are being consumed?" His breath was hot against her ear and she just melted. It was too much and not enough.

She felt his right hand slide down her neck, down the side of her breast, and land on her hip. It gripped tightly, almost hard enough to leave bruises, but it didn't hurt, it made her insides ache. Her need becoming overwhelming. 

Suddenly he stilled. His body ridged, stiff. He turned quickly, and stared out the window. His senses on high alert. Despite the fact that his mind and body had been with her, he had been trained to always be aware and alert. And he was trained well. He turned and walked to the window, staring into the darkness. And then he saw it. A brief flash of movement across the street. Moving swiftly, he opened the door and raced outside. Her alarm sounded, as he moved quickly over to where the movement had been. The person was gone. His eyes searched the darkness around him. 

Someone had been watching them. _Watching her!_

Felicity's body had not registered he was gone until her alarm sounded, shrill and loud. She raced to the keypad and punched in her number as her phone rang. She picked it up to see John's face. Answering the phone, she tried to still her racing heart. 

"Felicity?! Is everything ok?", she took a brief second trying to gather control before she spoke. 

"I am fine John. I opened the door to go get something from my car, and I completely forgot about the alarm.", she lied. It came out smoothly, even to her ears.

She spoke to John for a few more minutes, reassuring him before she hung up the phone. Al-Sah-Him had not returned, and she moved over to the door looking outside. What had happened? What had he seen or heard? She had been so far gone that a train could have rumbled by outside of her door and she would have never noticed.

He returned a few minutes later, his eyes hard, like flint.

Closing the door behind him, he looked at her. Her cheeks were still flushed, her eyes still slightly dazed. He needed to take a step back.

"Someone was watching us Felicity.", he gritted out.

That got her attention. "How do you know?", she asked, unnerved.

"I felt it. And I saw movement across the street.", he said moving to close the blinds on her window. 

She sank down onto the sofa. When was this going to end? She placed her face in her hands, trying to gain some control. Some sense of normal. Her life had turned far from normal.

Al-Sah-Him, moved over to her. He knew he could not touch her again, so he stood still, and locked that intense gaze on her, willing her to look up at him. She did.

"It's going to be ok Felicity. I am not going to let anything happen to you.", he said, his voice strong and confident. It was as if what happened a moment ago was stripped from his mind. He was someone else at this moment.

"I don't want you to be alone tonight. I will stay here on the couch. In the morning you need to notify John and his team of what happened tonight." 

"How do you know John's name?", she asked looking up in surprise. Had she told him.

His face became inscrutable. "I heard you on the phone.", he said. They both knew it was a lie. He had not come back until after she was off the phone. But neither one acknowledged it. 

"Do you have a pillow and a blanket that I can use?" he asked. 

She nodded numbly, before getting up and moving to her closet. She pulled out a blanket and an extra pillow and set them down on the couch. She looked at him and his face was unreadable. Their moment had passed. 

As she turned and headed toward her bedroom, she stopped and gave him one last look. His face was cold, distant.

"Goodnight Al-Sah-Him!", she said before entering her bedroom and shutting the door.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Felicity moved around her room, as if in a daze as she got ready for bed. Her body still ached with want, from earlier, and as she brushed her teeth, she clenched her thighs together, the need almost overwhelming. How could she still feel like this after what he had just told her. Someone had been watching them through the window. _Watching her!_

Pulling on a tank top and leaving on her underwear, Felicity crawled into bed, pulling the covers up. She laid on her back, staring at the ceiling, her mind racing. The man who has invaded too many of her dreams recently was in her living room, on her couch. Tossing and turning Felicity could not get comfortable. Her body was still screaming for him, and she could not make it stop. She thought about masturbating. But the thought left her feeling hollow. It would not be the same. It would not be enough. Felicity sat up in bed, her covers falling to her waist, as she tried to will her body and mind to think of something else, anything else. But her thoughts kept coming back to the fact that he was just on the other side of her door. 

She jumped out of bed and started pacing her room. Felicity had never been a bold person sexually and had never pursued someone. And she had never had anyone make her feel the way he did , with only a look. But right now she wanted nothing more than to open the door, walk into the living room, and devour him until there was only pieces of each of them left. Before she knew it her hand was on the door. She opened it before she could talk herself out of it, and walked quietly down the hall.

Al-Sah-Him, had let out a breath when Felicity had left the room. Despite the fact that his adrenaline was racing from the fact that someone had been watching them, her, through the window, he had wanted nothing more than to come back in and continue where they had left off. His body craved it. As he took off his boots, and socks and his shirt, he tried to fall back on his training. On relieving his mind of all conscious thought. But for once it didn't work. He laid on the couch, an arm behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He knew he was not going to sleep tonight. Overall he was ok with that. He had gone longer with little or no sleep. But this was for a very different reason.

Al-Sah-Him's body tensed when he heard her door open. He kept completely still as he heard her soft footsteps coming slowly down the hall. When they reached the living room, they paused. He almost held his breath. 

Felicity's steps faltered as she neared the couch. What if he rejected her? _What if he did not want her like she wanted him?_

Felicity closed her eyes, counting backwards from 10. She clenched her fists and her toes dug into the carpet as she tried to move past her hesitation. Suddenly she felt a shift in the air in front of her, and opening her eyes slowly, all of her hesitation fell away when she saw him standing right in front of her. He had removed his shirt, his shoes and his socks, and was standing there in only his black pants. _Fuck!_ He was the sexiest thing she had ever laid her eyes on, and her body jolted with need. Wetness pooled between her thighs as her eyes slid down his chest, over his hips to his bare feet. _God how can one mans bare feet be so damn sexy?_

Her eyes slowly trailed back up and she sucked in a breath when she saw his erection. 

Al-Sah-Him, had heard her footsteps falter when they reached the living room, and he had sat up, looking back at her. His feet were moving before he knew it. He stopped before her and sucked in a breath through his teeth. She was standing in the hall in a white tank top, that did little to hide the hard nipples that were straining against it, and white cotton bikini underwear that for some reason hit him straight in his cock. Her brightly painted toes were digging into the carpet as if she was trying not to move. And when her eyes trailed over him and down his body, he felt it like a caress. 

As soon as Felicity's doubts faded, she stepped boldly forward, and ran her hands over his hard chest. He was built for sin, and at that moment she wanted nothing else than to be consumed by him. Al-Sah=Him clenched his fists at his sides as she lifted on her toes, and trailed kisses up his collarbone to his ear, and grabbing his earlobe with her teeth, tugged.

It hit him straight in his dick. His hands immediately moved and gripped her head, as his lips took hers. The force of which drove a moan from her core. He turned her and backed her against the wall, as he held her head and devoured her lips. His hips pressed into her, letting her feel every solid inch of his desire, his need. He dragged his lips across her jaw to her ear and whispered, his voice husky, "Is this what you want Felicity?", he asked as he rocked his erection into her hips. It hit exactly where she wanted. 

"God yes!!", she groaned. 

Her hands slid down his sides and gripped the waist of his pants as she pulled his hips closer. She was absolutely on fire, and she wanted to become an inferno. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Al-Sah-Him, groaned as Felicity pulled his hips to hers. He dragged his lips back to hers and slipped his tongue inside, as his hands touched her, feeling her. His left hand slid down and up under her tank top, as he palmed her breast. His thumb dragged over her hard nipple and she sucked in a breath, the sensation causing the wetness between her thighs to intensify. She had never been so turned on to someone in her life, and her hips arched toward him, seeking fulfillment. He hummed against her lips, as his right hand slid down her side. He skimmed his fingers along the waistband of her panties and then down the front and he literally groaned as he felt her wetness through her underwear. Felicity tried to shift her hips so his hand gave her the pressure she needed but he resisted, his lips curving into a smirk, as he pulled back. She chased his lips and he quickly grabbed both of her hands, moving them to the wall above her head. He had control now. He looked at her with an intensity that rocked her core, as he held her hands tightly above her head in one of his, and slid his other hand down, down, down, until he cupped her wet sex again. She could not look away as she writhed under his touch, moans slipping from her lips.

"Oh god, please!!!", oh she sounded like sex when she begged. 

He nipped her earlobe, just as she had done his earlier, and she rubbed against him.

"Do you like to beg Felicity?", his voice low, gravely with lust and desire. 

All she could do is whimper. 

He rubbed her through her panties, his teeth nipping at her neck. He was so hard, it hurt, but he wasn't going to rush. He wanted her so far gone with need that she didn't know where she ended and he began. He slid his hand back up, and dipped it down underneath her panties. She panted as she tried to reach his fingers with her hips. But he held her fast. She wasn't moving unless he allowed it. His hand slid down and his middle finger slid along her slit, barely dipping inside. _Fuck, she was soaked!_

"Tell me what you want Felicity. What do you need?", he whispered, his lips just a hairs breath away from hers. She whimpered in longing. He dipped his finger a little deeper, still sliding it slowly up and down along her slit. "Do you want me to slide my fingers inside you? Do you want them to mimic what my cock is going to do soon?" He pushed his hips forward, letting her feel how hard she had him.

She begged, "Please Sah-Him!!" She couldn't control it. 

"Please what Felicity? Please fuck you? Please push you against this wall and slide inside you until I can't go any deeper?", he kissed her hard, possessively. Then broke the kiss suddenly as he entered her with two fingers. She screamed the pleasure was so intense. He continued his unrelenting assault of her senses.

"Please move my cock inside you over and over again, harder and deeper until you feel me for days after?"

Boy he had a filthy mouth. And she could not get enough. His fingers continued to fuck into her as he kissed her deeply.

She broke the kiss, gasping for air, as she tried again to free her hands. She wanted, needed him inside her now before she combusted. 

Al-Sah-Him, moved his free out of her and gripped her panties, shoving them down. He finally let go of her hands, and she immediately went for his pants. Unbuttoning every button until she could shove them down his legs. Shimmying her body, her panties fell to the floor, and she stepped out of them as she quickly moved out his arms, and into her room. Her body shook as she threw open her side table drawer, and grabbed a condom. Hurrying back she ripped the packet open and as he braced his hands on the wall on either side of her, she slid the condom down onto his cock. He immediately slammed his lips down onto hers, kissing her hungrily, before his hands gripped the backs of her thighs and lifted her effortlessly, and he quickly slid inside her. Her body was so primed that he slid all the way to the hilt, and they both groaned into the kiss. She slid her legs around his waist and held him tightly to her, her heels digging into his ass. 

God she felt so tight he thought he was going to cum right then. But gritting his teeth, he paused only briefly before he started thrusting into her. "Is this what you want Felicity?", he gritted out. His thrusts hard and sure.

"Fuck yes!!", she screamed as she gripped his shoulders. The sounds of their bodies meeting over and over, caused her muscles to clench, and Al-Sah-Him quickened his pace.

"Jesus Felicity!! You feel so fucking good."

He could feel her body tightening, readying to explode and moving a hand between them, he flicked her clit, her screams intensifying before she came, hard, wetness flowing over his cock and down her thighs. His thrusts became uncontrollable, as he pounded into her and a few seconds later, his orgasm followed, his movements stuttering, as he spilled into the condom. His buried his face between her shoulder and her neck as he sucked hard, his body starting to shake. He held her tightly to him, keeping his body inside hers as he leaned against her, pressing her more into the wall. 

As they slowly calmed, their breathing harsh, he leaned back and looked at her with that intense as fuck look. But this time there was something different, something more. His emotions were swirling in his eyes, and she slowly gave him a smile. 

Gripping her tight, she kept her legs around his waist as he walked toward her bedroom. Lowering her gently to the bed, she pulled back the covers and crawled in, leaving them open for him to join her. Removing the condom he discarded it in the trash, before he crawled in and pulled her back to him, his arm banded over her waist, his hand resting just underneath her breast, and they both fell asleep. Their breathing as one.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Felicity woke the next morning, a smile slowly curving her lips as she felt the delicious soreness throughout her body. Turning her head she looked to see the bed empty where he had laid. Sitting up  quickly, holding the sheet to her chest, she listened carefully to see if she could hear him moving around. She heard nothing. Grabbing a t-shirt, she pulled it over her head and headed to the living room. She stopped when she saw his stuff was gone, the blanket and pillow neatly tucked at the end of the couch. Confusion swept through her followed by anger. He had left without saying a word. And how had he gotten out when the alarm was set?

Al-Sah-Him woke early that morning. As he looked down at the blonde curls strewn across his chest, a wave of tenderness swept through him, followed quickly by guilt. _Fuck, what had he done?_

Slipping quietly out from under her arm that was wrapped around his waist, he stood at the side of the bed, staring down at her. She looked like the brightest angel when she was asleep. An angel that did not need to be caught up in his world. Tearing his eyes away, he quickly moved to the living room, dressed and inputting the code that he had seen her use from the night before he left. He had to leave, to get away and think.

Making his way back to the safe house, he set about cleaning his weapons. It was a mindless task that allowed his mind to just be. Thinking back over the previous night, he cringed as he thought of losing his self-control. In his world, control was as important as breathing. You either had it or you died. Plain and simple. And he had always prided himself on his control. It has molded him into the man he was today. An assassin. One of the best. He could not let himself lose control again around her. He let his mind turn numb as he continued with his task. Making sure each weapon was pristine and things were in order, he then headed to the shower. Stripping his clothes he stepped in, letting the hot water wash over him.

Images and emotions starting bubbling at the surface, and he closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to remember. He couldn't remember. He had been so young, and then his whole world had fallen apart. He had learned to compartmentalize his emotions and feelings, shoving them to the deepest darkest corners of his mind. But they were craving the light. They needed the light, and now that he had found it in her, they wanted to resurface with a vengeance. Al-Sah-Him, yelled in fury as his fist hit the wall. _Why had he met her?_ What kind of cruel joke was the universe playing on him? He couldn't have her, couldn't be with her. He exhaled as he thought of how she would look at him when she found out his truth. _He was a killer_. But yet, he _HAD_ been with her. And his body craved more.

Felicity quickly showered and got ready for work. She was fuming. She threw open the door to John when he arrived, and stomped to get her things. John looked at her in surprise. He had never see her this worked up. She tried to calm herself, as she remembered that she needed to tell him about last night. But how would she explain Al-Sah-Him? She decided to just tell him the full truth.

Felicity told John about how the man in black had shown up again, but this time at her office. She told him about Malcolm Merlyn's visit and his sublte threat. She told him that she had learned the man in blacks name was Al-Sah-Him, and John's eyes flashed with surprise very quickly before he masked it. But she noticed. She would ask him about that soon. She told him about Al-Sah-Him showing up at her house, and leaving out the steamy parts, told John that someone had been watching them from across the street. That Al-Sah-Him had gone out after them, but they had disappeared.

John stood and paced. He didn't like the fact that this person was stalking her at home. The alarm system they had was state-of-the-art, but it worried him that the person had moved closer to her home, her personal space.

Felicity suddenly realized the time and so they left for her office. Heading up the elevator, John watched her walk into her office before moving to a nearby conference room. Slipping inside, he immediately dialed a number.

"I need to see you. Now!", he said. His voice hard.

Hanging up the phone, John then called Roy. "Roy I need you to come to Smoak Technologies and take over for me. I have had something come up." Roy agreed and John hung up the phone. 20 minutes later Roy arrived, and John explained that something had come up to Felicity and that he needed to go, but Roy would be here for her.

She looked at him puzzled but did not push for answers. She would do that later. Right now she needed to head down to the science division to oversee the testing of the new battery. Things were moving along nicely and they were hoping to unveil the new battery in about a month.

John drove quickly through the streets, stopping at an old warehouse on the outskirts of downtown. It has been abandoned for awhile, and parking his SUV in the back he slipped inside. Moving carefully through the room, littered with abandoned papers and some small equipment, he paused when he saw the person he had called. John looked at him in anger and frustration.

"You need to tell me what is going on and you need to tell me now!", he said.

Al-Sah-Him, looked at him, his eyes agreeing before he removed his hood and face cloth.


	17. Chapter 17

Al-Sah-Him, looked at John. He had met him when John was in the military and stationed in Kandahar. Al-Sah-Him, had been sent to assassinate a local drug lord that was threatening to expose the League. John had been on detail, and Al-Sah-Him had been lured to an ambush. He had hit his target that day, killing him instantly but not before taking a bullet to the leg and chest. Al-Sah-Him was left to bleed to death. John had found him and stitched him up staying with him until he was well enough to leave. Al-Sah-Him had felt he could trust John and so he had told him about the League and their mission. And with that he had always promised John he would let him know when he was working a target in Star City. They were not friends, per say. He notified John out of respect. He owed him his life.

"John, I was sent to Star City to dispose of a target. Marlcom Merlyn." John's eyebrows rose in surprise as he listened.

"My second night here, I was waiting for Malcolm when I heard a scream. A woman's scream."

Recognition dawned in John's eyes. "You were the man in black that helped Felicity the night she was attacked." Al-Sah-Him nodded.

"I made sure she got home safe, and went back to my mission. The night that Felicity was kidnapped, I was again waiting for Malcolm. I had tracked him to the restaurant and was watching from the rooftop across the street when I saw the men pull up in an SUV. Seeing their trench coats when it was not cold, I immediately knew that something was going to happen. I got there and watched as they dragged Felicity to their SUV. I placed a tracker on it before they drove away. Malcolm had slipped out the back, so I went back to the safe house and tracked the SUV to The Glades. I was able to dispatch of her kidnappers quickly and get her out."

John listened his stance relaxing but only slightly.

Al-Sah-Him sighed. "Then I tracked Malcolm to Felicity's office. I couldn't figure out why he would be there. Why she would be meeting with him. So I made my way in and listened from the conference room. He threatened her John." His eyes turning hard.

John nodded. "Yes, she told me."

Al-Sah-Him looked a little uncomfortable as he continued. That surprised John because he had never seen him any way other than in complete control.

"Something keeps drawing me to her John. I can't explain it. The night that I showed up, someone was watching us through the window. I went out to track them, but they disappeared." He finished and looked at John, his expression inscrutable.

John stood there for a moment. Then he took a step closer, looking at him as he nodded in understanding. "Does Felicity know what you do?" John asked, blunt as always.

Al-Sah-Him shook his head no. John ran his hands over his face.

"I can't say I am not glad you were there man. But this, whatever it is between you and Felicity cannot continue." John said.

"I know that John. But you have got to find this guy who is stalking her. I can help with that. Once my mission with Malcolm is complete I will be gone." His stomach twisted as he said the words, but he pushed it down.

John knew they could use the help. He couldn't say no at this point. Felicity's life might depend on it.

John walked up to Al-Sah-Him, and looked him in the eyes, he wanted to make sure he was very clear.

"I don't normally butt into the lives of my clients, but I am going to make an exception in this case. I will accept your help. But if you hurt her, I swear they will find parts of your body all over Star City."

Al-Sah-Him held his gaze a moment, before he solemnly nodded.

"Oh and one more thing....", John said. "You need to tell her the truth or I will. She needs to know the real you Sah-Him, before she gets too deep. I will be in touch." John held his gaze for a moment before turning and leaving.

Al-Sah-Him watched John walk away. He knew he was right. But why did the thought of telling her everything sit like a hole in his soul?

Steeling his resolved, he set off to where she had been held the night she was kidnapped. Maybe he could find some answers there. His eyes turned cold and emotionless. Anyone that knew him, would know by his face. He would not stop until he found her stalker.

Felicity looked at her phone with annoyance and then looked up at Curtis. He had just buzzed in to tell her that Ray was on line one. She was not thrilled about speaking to him. Roy looked at her and motioned for her to put him on speaker. He still didn't trust Ray.

"Ray! What can I do for you?", she asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"Good Morning Felicity. I hope you are well.", he said. His voice sounding cool, almost too smooth.

Felicity scolded Roy silently as he rolled his eyes.

"I am. I just got back from the science lab. The prototype is coming along nicely. Cisco said he could have one for public testing as soon as next week.", she said proudly. Despite the way things had gone with them personally, they were still business partners.

"Excellent. That is part of the reason I called. Bruce is throwing a fund raiser for Paralyzed Veterans next Saturday and would like to invite us to attend. He feels it will be a good time to talk about the battery, and what it could be used for with that program. I figured we could go together. Strictly business of course", he sounded cheerful.

Felicity silently groaned, as Roy frowned at the phone. She knew she could not say no to the fundraiser. It _WAS_ a great way to get the battery some attention, and she had worked for Bruce for several years. They were friends and colleagues. She really didn't have a choice.

"Um, sure Ray. Why don't you email all of the details to my assistant Curtis. And Ray, I appreciate you respecting my feelings." Roy mouthed _REALLY?_

She was going to give Ray the benefit of the doubt. Ending the call Roy walked over to her desk, his eyes shadowing his concern.

"You are not going to this thing with Ray alone Miss Smoak.", he said.

Felicity sighed and nodded in agreement. "I know Roy. So, you feel like attending a fund raiser?", she grinned.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Al-Sah-Him, waited until nightfall before making his way to the abandoned apartment building in The Glades. There was no guard outside this time, but a car sat in the back so he inched forward and slipped in the door. Again the first floor units were empty, so he silently crept up to the second floor. He heard voices as he took out two knives. He kicked open the door and immediately let two knives fly. They met their marks in the throat of two men. They fell instantly. He quickly pulled an arrow from his quiver and sent it flying. It hit its target in the shoulder. He was not looking to kill. He had questions. Stalking forward as the man tried to back away wide-eyed, he grabbed the arrow and tugged. The guy screamed in pain.

"Who are you working for and why is he after Felicity Smoak?", he asked. His voice deadly.

The guy denied working for anyone, so Al-Sah-Him twisted the arrow. The guy screamed again.

"I am going to ask you one more time, who are you working for and why is he after Felicity Smoak?"

The guy sobbed as he explained he did not know the bosses name. He had not met him and had been hired by the man now dead next to the table.

"All I know about the guy is he has money. He is trying to get a hold of some battery or something." He said, tears running down his face.

Al-Sah-Him, leaned down into the guys face. "I want you to pass a message along to your boss. You tell him to stay away from Miss Smoak or I will reign death down on him the likes he has never seen in this lifetime or any other."

The guys eyes widened as he looked at him and saw that he was deadly serious.

Al-Sah-Him released the guy letting him fall to the floor. And quickly disappeared down the stairs.

He headed off in the direction of the safe house, but as he neared the corner, he found his feet taking him in the opposite direction. Before he knew it he was crouched on a rooftop across from her apartment. Pulling out his burner phone, he dialed John.

"John, listen. Who ever is after Felicity is after the battery."

"How do you now this?", John asked.

"I just do. You need to find out from Felicity who in her circle might be trying to get their hands on that technology." He quickly hung up the phone.

His eyes strayed to her window, as he saw her walk into her living room from the bedroom. She really needed to keep her blinds closed, but for now he sat watching. John had told him he needed to tell her the truth. He lowered his head taking a deep breath. Then giving her one lingering look, he turned and headed to the safe house.

He would tell her. Just not today.

The next morning, John met her at her apartment. He needed to talk to her before they left for her office.

"Felicity, some information about your kidnapping and attack has come to my attention. Now we still don't know if the person who was watching you is the same person who had you attacked, twice, but what we do know is the person who kidnapped you is after the battery."

Felicity groaned. That could be anyone.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Felicity spent most of the day preoccupied. She was trying to figure out who the person might be but the list was way too long. She had tried to do some hacking to see if she could figure things out, but she had little leads to go on, and the images that she was able to pull from the nights she was attacked held no clues. Also unfortunately there was no footage from across the street at her house. There was no nearby camera.

She cursed as she shut down her computer. She had a headache and just wanted to go home. She updated John on her search as they walked out of the building, and suddenly Felicity felt a prickling sensation. It was very unnerving. She glanced around to see if someone was staring at her, but there were so many people moving around she could find no one. She moved closer to John, as suddenly a car came careening down the street. John yelled her name as the car veered onto the sidewalk, scattering people every which way. He pushed her to the side and the car barely missed them both as it continued down the street. It was a miracle no one was hit.

Felicity tried to catch her breath as she sat up from the sidewalk in shock. John helped her to her feet, looking her over. 

"Are you ok Felicity?", he asked concern on his face.

"I am fine John, thanks to you.", she said. Someone had just tried to run them over. _Someone had freakin' just tried to run them over._ The words kept repeating in her mind.

Felicity started to shake, as John helped her into his SUV, before running around to jump into the driver's side. As he pulled away from the curb, he looked at her in concern. 

"You are not ok, Felicity, you are shaking.", he said.

"Someone tried to run us over John. I think that calls for a mini meltdown at the least.", she said trying to sound flip but failing miserably.

John got on his phone, and dialed someone. They answered and he started talking, explaining what had just happened. Felicity just stared out the window. John drove to her house, and getting out walked around to open her door. Felicity was not sure her legs could hold her, and she was grateful for him being their to support her. John walked her to her door, and he entered her apartment first, doing a sweep. All was clear. 

"Felicity, I want you to listen to me carefully. Stay inside tonight, do not go anywhere. This situation is escalating and who knows how far this guy will go. I want you to set the alarm and keep your panic button close by. If you need me you press that button and I will be here, do you understand?"

Felicity just nodded. John gave her a hug and headed out the door, closing it behind him. He called back through the closed door.

"Locks and alarm Felicity!"

Felicity immediately locked the door and set the alarm. Then her knees just buckled. She slid down to the floor, her back against the door and pulling her knees to her chest, just started to sob. Racking, full bodied sobs escaped her throat and her body shook, as she buried her head in her knees. Felicity felt two hands touch her arms, but she didn't even move, her shock had set in and she was barely aware of her surroundings. She felt herself being lifted and settled onto a lap. She snuggled close instinctively.

Al-Sah-Him, had raced over as soon as John had called him. They had been sharing information and it had surprised him to see a call from John, but blind rage had crept over him when John told him what just happened. He had to see her. Now!!

When he reached her house, he had entered before they got there. He stayed out of sight as John had done his sweep. And when John left, he heard her sobs. Each one tore threw him like a bullet. He gently picked her up and walked to the couch. Settling her in his lap, he just held her while she cried. His arms strong and sure around her. 

Felicity cried until her tears just dried up, and as they did, she fell asleep. Al-Sah-Him just held her. He was not going anywhere tonight. He didn't want her to wake up alone. He woke up alone everyday and the thought of her doing that after today, made his breath hitch.

He turned and gently laid her on the couch. Then grabbed a blanket and drew it over her. She whimpered at the loss of him in her sleep and it made him smile. That was something he had not done in a long time. It felt foreign, but good.

He removed his boots and head gear, before taking off his shirt. He had on a t-shirt underneath, and leaving his pants on, grabbed an extra blanket from the closet before settling into the chair across from her. He watched her as she slept. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. And as his eyes grew heavy, he settled into the chair. It was uncomfortable, but he had slept in worse places.

He relaxed to the sound of her breathing and matching his breathing to hers drifted to sleep.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Felicity strirred, her arms stretching above her head. She sat up quickly when she realized she was on the couch. _How did she get here?_ Then she looked over and saw Al-Sah-Him fast asleep in the chair. He looked very uncomfortable. The previous evening immediately came back to her, and she gasped. Someone had tried to kill her. Felicity looked over at the chair. He looked so relaxed. But she knew that was not the case. Even in sleep she knew he was coiled, ready to spring up if needed.

She saw him stirring and blue eyes opened, looking right at her.

"Hi.", she said, softly.

"Hey.", he said, his muscles contracting as he stretched them out. He stood up and walked over to the couch.

"How did you know what happened?", she asked, watching him closely.

"Felicity we need to talk.", he said sitting down next to her.

"How did you know about what happened?", she asked again, stronger.

"John called me.", he said. She looked at him in shock. _What?_

"John called you? But how........?", she was flabbergasted.

"Felicity before I tell you this you have to promise me.....", he started, she interrupted him.

"I'm not promising anything. How do you know John?", she asked, anger now apparent in her voice.

"I met John when he was stationed in Kandahar. I was there on a mission to kill a drug lord who was threatening to expose the League. John saved my life. I let him know when I come to town for missions out of respect", he said.

"League? Mission? Wait, what are you talking about? I don't understand. 

"My name is Al-Sah-Him, and I am Heir to the Demon, next in line after Ras Al Ghul to lead the League of Assassins.", he said, coldly.

Felicity could not take that in.... _assassins?_

"Wait!", she said shaking her head. "I didn't hear you right. Assassins?" Her eyes grew wide.

"Are you here to kill Malcolm?"

Al-Sah-Him just nodded. He could see confusion warring in her eyes. He reached a hand out to her but she immediately pulled away, standing to pace.

"So you are telling me that you are an assassin, sent here to kill Malcolm Merlyn? That you know John, and have known John for awhile?, she said, stopping and looking at him, her emotions all over the map. _Why had john said nothing?_

Al-Sah-Him, stood walking over to her. When she tried to walk away he grabbed her arms. He needed to make her understand.

"Felicity, when I am on a mission, I have single minded focus. That is part of why I am the Leagues best. My focus is on my target and nothing else. I am cold and calculated. But then you happened? You completely changed that focus. Those two thugs were holding you and I didn't think. For some reason I couldn't let them hurt you. And when you were kidnapped? I let Malcolm get away, despite the fact that I was going against the orders of the Demon's Head, and I went after you.", he said, holding her gently but firm enough so she could not walk away. "For some reason I am drawn to you and for the life of me I cannot figure out why? I can't stay away.", his eyes were pleading, unsure.

"You can't stay away?", she scoffed. "You sure could have fooled me. You got what you wanted and then you were gone.", her anger very apparent in her eyes.

He knew she was referring to the night they had sex, and he lowered his head, before looking back up at her." Felicity, I left because I knew that I shouldn't be anywhere near you. That I shouldn't allow you into my world. It's dark and dangerous and it eats at your soul. I didn't want that darkness to touch you.", he slid his fingers down her cheek, marveling at how soft her skin felt. "Plus you didn't know the real me. What I did! What I have done. I have done horrible things, that slowly tear you apart inside until there is nothing left but coldness, emptiness." He looked at her softly, "You are light Felicity."

Felicity looked into his eyes, seeing the conflicting emotions swirling there; tenderness, concern, desire, need. She pulled away, sitting back down on the couch.

"Why did John call you?", she asked, needing to know everything.

"John and I have been exchanging information since the night I saw someone watching us. He called me yesterday after the car attempted to run you over", his voice grew hard, his eyes like ice at the thought.

"Felicity you can trust John. He is the best at what he does. Malcolm is out of town so my mission is on hold. I told John I would help him find out who is after you. And I intend to do just that.", he said with conviction.

Felicity put her head in her hands. She needed to process everything. Standing, she gave him one last look, before turning and walking to her room. She walked in and shut the door behind her. She had to think without him looking at her with those eyes.

She looked at the clock. It was still real early. She knew she would not get any more sleep, so she decided to take a shower and clean up. She still had some dirt on her arms and legs from when John pushed her down. Stripping she walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Stepping in she pulled the curtain and leaned her hands against the wall, her head bent as the hot water washed over her. Her man in black.....the man who had saved her over and over.........who gave her the best sex of her life...was an assassin.

Al-Sah-Him heard the water turn on in her room. He knew he should leave her alone and let her process everything but something was telling him in his gut that if he left her alone for too long that she would slowly pull away for good. Walking to her bedroom, he quietly shut the door before taking off his pants. Opening the bathroom door he placed a condom on the sink and stepped in as steam billowed out. Shutting the bathroom door loud enough for her to hear, he pulled back the curtain and stepped in behind her. She looked up from where she was leaning against the tile, her eyes pleading, hurt.

He wanted that hurt to go away. Stepping behind her he wrapped his arms around her, placing soft feather kisses to her back. Her head fell forward as his hands moved up, gently cupping her breasts. She moaned, the water making her skin slick as he kneaded her breasts, tugging the nipples lightly. She arched, pressing her breasts harder into his hands as he nipped her at the dimples right above her ass. Keeping a hand working her breast, his other hand slid down between her thighs. He kissed his way back up her body as his hand slid along her heat. 

"You are going to consume me Felicity.", he whispered. "You are so warm, so wet, so tight, " his fingers slid inside her. 

"Oh god, Sah-Him!"

His fingers slowly started moving in and out as he pressed his hard cock against her ass. "I want to bury my cock deep inside you and never leave.", he groaned as she started moving her hips with his fingers.

"Do you want that Felicity?", his hand massaging her breast tugged harder.

She cried out, "Yes!!! Fuck yes!!"

He thrust up against her, as his fingers worked her faster. 

"As much as I want to deny it. You are mine Felicity. This pussy, this body, mine!", He pumped harder, his thumb flicking her clit and suddenly she exploded. He felt her juices gush over his hand as she climaxed around it. Holding her with one arm, he reached for the condom, tearing it with his teeth, he rolled it down his hard cock. She whimpered when he removed her support, her body sensative. Gripping her hips he pushed forward and in one quick move slid home. She arched her ass as he started thrusting. 

"Oh my god yes!", she screamed. He was hitting just the right spot. 

"Is that what you want Felicity?, he asked as he pushed in, his thighs pressed hard against her ass as he stilled. Felicity used her leverage against the wall to press back. She wanted to forget.

"Harder, please!", she begged.

He thrust three times hard, stopping again. 

"Do you feel me hard inside you?, he said, his voice tight with control.

"Yes! Move Sah-Him, please!!"

Suddenly he started thrusting hard and deep. His fingers gripping her hips so hard she would have bruises tomorrow. She moved with him, her body building in pleasure again. Sah-Him felt his pleasure building, he knew he was close. Reaching around he pinched her nipple and clit at the same time and she detonated. Feeling her muscles spasm around him, he thrust once more hard, cumming instantly. He leaned on her back as his hips pistoned working through the orgasm. As the both started to come down, he reached forward and turned off the water.

Stepping out he discarded the condom before he picked her up and set her feet on the floor in front of him. Taking a towel he dried them both and carried her to the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck.

Laying her down he crawled in next to her pulling her back to him. "I won't leave this time", he whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

 


	21. Chapter 21

When Felicity woke again it was late morning. Feeling a warmth behind her, she felt his arm banded right across her stomach. She turned on her side too look at him, and his eyes fluttered open. His arm around her waist tightened as she just stared at him. He returned her look, waiting patiently, wondering what she would say, how she was feeling.

"So this whole being an assassin thing. We should talk about that.", she said softly, not wanting to burst their small bubble. She laid her cheek on her hand resting on the pillow.

"It's all I have ever known Felicity. When I was just 5 my parents took me on a business trip to Nanda Parbat. While we were there my parents were murdered by a local drug dealer, who had decided to go collect a debt but had the wrong house. Ras Al Ghul's men had been tailing the drug dealer and one of them found me and took me to him. Ras saw something in me and raised me as his own. Over time I became one of their best and earned the respect of my brethren. When I turned 18, Ras told me that one day I would take over as the next Ras Al Ghul.", he said just as quietly, their breathing slow and steady as they talked intimately.

"Did you ever wonder if you had other family out there somewhere?", she asked, hurting inside for the small child who lost his parents so young.

"No. When you are in the League it is all you know. All you are allowed to know. The only time I had to deal with the outside world was when I was on a mission. And by the time I was old enough to do those, I didn't care.", he said honestly.

He gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. His chest was slowly starting to lose its tightness. She was talking to him. She was listening.

"How old were you when you made your first kill?", she asked. 

"I was just 10. Ras wanted to test my skills and so he had me go through a reckoning. That is where you fight until you lose. I didn't lose.", he said matter of factly.

"So is Nanda Parbat where you live?", she asked, taking his hand in hers and just holding it. 

He nodded. "Yes, we have a compound there."

She asked the next question with some shyness and hesitation in her voice. "Can you live somewher else?"

Al-Sah-Him smiled sadly. "Yes there are situations where we have assassins that live off-site so to speak.", he said the next part cautiously. "But being the Heir to the Demon I would be expected to return to fulfill my destiny when Ras passes."

She sat up in the bed, pulling the sheet close to her chest, and leaned back against the headboard.

"Al-Sah-Him, I don't know how I feel about all of this. About you. My life is so fucked up right now. Someone tried to kill me yesterday, and I find out not only are you an assassin. I still have a hard time saying that. But you know John." She sighed and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. 

He sat up next to her. Leaning back he let his hand drift to her neck. 

"I know this is a lot to take in Felicity. But if you know anything, know this. I am going to find whoever is trying to hurt you. And when I do, they will beg for mercy." His face grew cold. At that moment, she could see the warrior in him. 

Felicity shifted over, and laid her head on his chest, her ear right over his arrow tattoo, and his heart. 

"I know you keep saying that you are dark, cold, and unworthy of love Sah-Him. But I don't see that.", his breath hitched as she continued.

"I see a man whose family was taken from him at a young age. I see a man who took a life that was given to him and made the best of it. I see a man who saved a women he didn't even know, twice. I see the real you Al-Sah-Him, even if you don't." She kissed his arrow tattoo, laying her cheek back on his chest.

Al-Sah-Him, squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. She didn't hate him. But where did they go from here?

He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed that way until her phone rang. He relunctantly let her go to answer her phone and she pulled on a shirt and ran to the living room.

Al-Sah-Him, got up and pulled on his pants, making his way to the living room. He could tell she was talking to John, and so he made himself scarce so she could have some privacy. He knew they had some things to work out now that she knew the truth. Al-Sah-Him got dressed and walked over to her as she hung up the phone.

"John is on his way over.", she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "i should get dressed." She hugged him tight. "Don't leave!", she said, almost a plea. He couldn't deny her. 

She rushed to her room and dressed quickly, afraid that if she took too long, he would be gone when she returned. She made some coffee, while they waited for John to arrive. There was alot to talk about today. The doorbell rang 20 minutes later and Al-Sah-Him punched in her code and answered the door, letting John in. John looked at him cautiously. 

"She knows John", he said. John just nodded.

They all sat down and Felicity looked at John. He could see the hurt in her eyes. "I am sorry Felicity. I should have said something when you told me his name. But I didn't feel it was my place to tell you. So I told him if he did not tell you that I would.'

"I know John, Sah-Him explained. He also told me how you two met.", she cleared her throat. She was hurt, but she wanted him to know she was not mad anymore. "John I was angry when i first found out that you had kept this from me. And I am still hurt. But I want to move forward. I still need your help.", she paused, before telling them the next part. She knew they would not like it. 'This Friday Bruce Wayne is throwing a fundraiser for Parylized Veterans. I will be attending it with Ray.", she cringed inside as she looked at john then Al-Sah-him. Sah-Him's jaw was ticking and his hands were clenched but he said nothing.

"Felicity you can't go to that fundraiser alone. Ray is still a suspect.", John gritted out.

'I know. That is why I asked Roy to go with me. Ray and I are only going as business partners, nothing else.", she said looking pointedly at Al-Sah-Him. John saw the look but said nothing. That discussion was for a later time.

"Ok, we need to make a plan.", John said. 'This has to end before you end up dead."

Felicity nodded and they slowly worked up a plan to lure her stalker out.

 


	22. Chapter 22

The rest of the week went by quickly. Each day she went to work with either John or Roy by her side. And at night, Al-Sah-Him would show up, they would make love and then she would fall asleep in his arms. She still did not know what was in store for them, but she was happy that he was there with her. Her apartment seemed empty when he was not there.

Felicity woke up on Friday morning with a pit in her stomach. Today she would hopefully find out who was stalking her, who was trying to kill her. Hopefully today it would end. Al-Sah-Him had left just after dawn. He and John were meeting to go over the plans for that night. Roy picked her up for work and they headed into the office. She had a full days work ahead of her before she could focus on tonight. John had filled Roy in on what had transpired the past few days and John had agreed that Roy should be at her side throughout the event. As much as she didn't want to believe Ray might be her stalker, she knew that she could not let her guard down around him.

When 5:00 p.m., rolled around, Felicity walked to Curtis' desk and he handed her the check she had asked him to make out for the fundraiser from Smoak Technologies. She and Roy headed to the elevator. Felicity had told Ray she would meet him at the event, so she was going to head home and get ready. Roy had brought his tux with him and was going to change at her house. Felicity freshened up her make-up and pulled her hair to one side, clipping it at the back with a diamond and emerald clip. She had chosen a hunter green dress that fell to the floor. It left her shoulders bare, and dipped down to her waist in the back. The skirt had a slit up to her mid-thigh on the right side, and it was covered in light black lace. Pulling on black strappy heels, she looked down at the box that held her favorite part of her outfit. Felicity had been surprised when the email invitation that Ray had forwarded her stated that the event would be a masked event. But she really shouldn't have been surprised, Bruce had always been partials to masked events. Felicity fingered the silk green mask with black feathers on the right side, and crystals around the the outside part of her left eyes. It was beautiful and it showed her eyes to perfection.

Felicity took her mask and walked into the living room. She smiled Roy looked handsome in his tux, and he had a simple black mask to go with it.

"You clean up nice Harper.', she grinned. 

"Not bad Smoak!", he teased. Offering her his arm, they closed up her apartment and headed down to the limo that Felicity had rented for the evening.

Felicity grimaced as she saw Ray waiting for her outside the doors to the event. Roy groused about some men not taking no for an answer. They both put on their masks and Felicity punched his shoulder as she took his arm and they headed toward Ray. Rays eyes looked angry as they approached and he saw her on Roy's arm, but he acted polite. 

"Miss Smoak. You look absolutely beautiful.", he said, letting his eyes roam over her figure in her dress. The slit teasing her leg as she walked. 

"Thank you Ray. You remember Roy, right?", she indicated her date. 

"Sure, nice to see you again Roy.", Ray offered his hand. Roy shook it his grip tight.

"Shall we head in?", Ray turned and walked in as Felicity and Roy followed behind. When they entered the room, Felicity glanced around, checking out the venue. There was a large dance floor in the middle, with tables set up around the perimeter. A stage was at one end with a podium, and a bar and finger foods ran along the far left wall. As her eyes scanned, she immediately saw John and nodded to him. He was dressed as a waiter and was passing out champagne. As her eyes passed over the bar, a man caught her attention. He was wearing a black tuxedo like all of the other men but none of them filled it out as well as he did. He had his back to her but his shoulders were broad and his waist slim. He had short cropped hair and he was tall. She could tell his arms were muscular, and she shifted as she itched to see the front. John approached and offered her and Roy some champagne. 

Felicity took a flute and smiled. She felt good knowing Roy and John were there. She didn't know what role Al-Sah-Him was going to play but they were hoping to make progress tonight.

Ray had been watching Felicity since she had arrived at the party. So far the plan was working. They had gotten her here. Stepping out into the hallway he used the burner phone to call his partner. 

"She's here", he said. "Yes, she and I are going to make the rounds and speak to some people and by the end of the evening, she will be out of picture and I will have full rights to the battery.", he said to the person on the phone.

Ray hung up the phone and headed back into. _Showtime!!_

Felicity and Roy had been talking to a man who worked for Kord Industries when Ray walked up. 

"I'm sorry Roy. Can I borrow Felicity?", he took her elbow and pulled her to the side. "It's time for us to make the rounds Felicity.", he said with a tight smile.

Felicity exchanged looks with Roy and John before heading off with Ray. As they made their way around the room, they met investors from several other tech companies as well as some foreign investors that Bruce had specifically invited to the party. While they were talking to one such company, she felt Ray's hand go to her back. She stiffened, as she tried to subtly move away. As she did she turned and noticed the gentleman from the bar watching her. Even from her distance and with the mask, she would know those blue eyes anywhere. Her breath caught when she realized it was Al-Sah-Him. She had only seen him in his League gear and it made him look sexy and dangerous all in one. But the man in a tuxedo was other wordly. And when he shifted and she caught sight of the suspenders, she almost had an orgasm just standing there. His eyes were boring a hole right through her. She knew he had seen Ray's hand touch her bare back, and she shivered slightly at the look in his eyes. She didn't think his gaze could be more intense. But it was at that moment. At one point when Felicity was in a conversation with Bruce, she had felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she knew he was close by. He let his finger lightly slide across her bare back as he passed, and Felicity had to press her thighs together. His touch always lit her on fire. 

Felicity swallowed and continued moving around the room and eventually excused herself to head to the ladies room. As she finished up and was washing her hands, the door to the ladies room opened and Al-Sah-Him stood there. _God he was so handsome and sexy as fuck_. He locked the door behind him and moved closer. HIs eyes shining bright blue behind his mask. His hand caressed down her cheek and over her breast, as he looked down at her dress.

"Did you wear this dress to drive me crazy Felicity?", he asked. The mask adding an air of mystery.

Felicity couldn't answer. Her throat was dry, and her body was pulsing with such awareness that she literally could not speak. Al-Sah-Him, walked behind her and she felt him stand close, his tuxedo jacket brushing against her bare back. 

"Do you know what I want to do to you in this dress Felicity?", he asked, whispering in her ear. "Do you know the thoughts I am having?" He shifted his hips forward so she could feel his erection and she closed her eyes with a soft moan. "Can you feel what it is doing to me? What you are doing to me?"

He knew they needed to be focused tonight. But as soon as he had seen her in that dress, all he could think about was taking her and letting everyone in the room know that she was his, that she belonged to him.

Al-Sah-Him, ran his hands down her arms, and clasped their hands together as he moved her toward the sink. Her hips hit the edge, and it caused his cock to hit right against her ass. She couldn't help but rotate her hips back on him. He growled. 

"If you do that one more time Miss Smoak, I will not be responsible for my response.", he said, and tugged on her earlobe with his teeth. Felicity's hands reached back and grabbed his legs pulling him tightly against her. 

"Maybe I don't want you to be responsible Sah-Him.", she said, her voice husky.

Al-Sah-Hims hands released hers and slid down the front of her thighs. He slowly started to pull her dress up her body. She bit her lip with anticipation.

Suddenly turning her, he knelt down, as her dress met her waist. His heart almost stopped when he realized she had nothing on underneath. 

"Fuck me!", he said, as she gave him a sexy smile.

He smirked up at her as he ran a finger along her slit. "Now, try not to scream Miss Smoak!", he said as he leaned forward and his tongue hit her clit. She threw her head back as he parted her legs wider, and slid his tongue down her slit and back, flicking her clit. He continued this assault a few more times, and Felicity had to bite her hand to keep from crying out. He parted her folds and she felt him smile, as he slid his tongue inside her. He held her waist, his hands keeping her dress up out of the way as his tongue fucked her. She let out small, breathy moans as her hips arched to him. He removed his tongue and pushed in three fingers, knowing they did not have a lot of time. Pumping his fingers, his mouth moved to her clit and suddenly he sucked it in hard. She cried out into her hand. He could tell she was right on the edge and so he continued to suck, his fingers pumping and her hips stuttered as she came around his fingers. Her knuckles turned white on the hand that gripped the edge of the sink, and she knew her teeth were going to leave marks where she bit her hand, trying not to cry out. 

As she came down, Al-Sah-Him politely smoothed her dress back down, before standing and licking his fingers clean. His eyes on her.

She gave him a sultry smile, her eyes heavy lidded with desire, and he kissed her hard, possessively before unlocking the door. 

"See you soon Miss Smoak", he said, and he was gone.

Felicity composed herself and then went and found Ray, and they continued to make their rounds. As they neared the stage with the podium, a speaker stepped up to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you so much for being here this evening. We hope you are enjoying yourselves and we will be announcing the amount we have raised at the end of the evening. But now I am pleased to announce that we have a special guest who not only has made a tremendous donation but wanted to take a moment and say a few words. Please help me welcome Malcolm Merlyn with Merlyn Global." Applause rang out as Felicity, Roy, John and Al-Sah-Him looked to the stage in shock. The last Al-Sah-Him had heard, Malcolm was out of the country. _What was he doing here?_

Malcolm stepped to the stage, and gave the room a cocky smile, as his eyes slid to Felicity. His gaze lingered for a moment before he started speaking. Felicity looked at him in confusion, as she suddenly felt something hard pressing into her side. Ray was holding a gun to her ribs and as she looked up at him in surprise, he smiled down at her.

"Now, I know you don't want anyone else here hurt so you and I are going to make our way casually to the door and slip out into the hallway.", he said, as if they were just passing the time of day.

Felicity frantically looked around the room, trying to catch John or Roy or Al-Sah-Him's eyes, but John was too busy looking at Merlyn. She was able to briefly catch Roys eye but she did not know if he understood her plea, as she started to walk toward the door. She could not find Al-Sah-Him anywhere and she started to panic. Something told her that if she left the room with Ray she would not survive the night. As they neared the door, Felicity pretended to trip, knocking Ray to the side. And as she did, she felt two arms grabbing her from behind. She turned to see Malcolm Merlyn standing there with a cold smile.

She felt a sharp object in the small of her back and realized he had a knife. Ray straightened and smiled before they both moved her to the hallway. Then it dawned on her. Malcolm and Ray were working together. As soon as the doors closed behind them she looked at Ray. 

"Ray what is going on?", she asked, her voice shaking.

"Oh you will find out soon enough Felicity but right now we need to get you away from your so called friends.", he said as he yanked her forward. Turning to Malcolm, he said. "I will meet you at the apartment building in The Glades."

Malcolm nodded as Ray dragged Felicity out of the building. 

Al-Sah-Him had stayed hidden during the exchange between Ray and Malcolm. His eyes were on fire as Ray grabbed Felicity and it took every ounce of his self-control not to put an arrow through him. But he knew if he did he would not get Malcolm, so as much as he hated it. He had to let Ray take her. He spoke into the comm, hidden in his tuxedo jacket pocket and let John and Roy know that it was time to move.

The guys jumped into John's SUV and followed Ray at a slow pace. They didn't want him to spot them.

Al-Sah-Him had taken off his mask and John could see the fury in his eyes. They all three were still in shock that Ray and Malcolm were working together. 

"John, this plan had better work, or so help me god I will rip Ray and Malcolm apart with my bare hands."

'It will work Sah-Him.", he said. "It has to."

 


	23. Chapter 23

Felicity struggled as Ray pushed her into a room on the third floor of the abandoned apartment building. He tied her to a chair, and she glared at him.

"Was this your plan or Malcolm's?", she asked, her voice angry and a little hurt.

Ray shrugged, "Both I guess. Malcolm contacted me before I signed the agreement with you to partner on the battery. He enlightened me on how much some people or even countries will pay for this technology. Did you know it's in the billions? Now the part about getting you out of the way, well that was my idea. You never did see me for more than a business partner. I knew that before we went on our first date. You surprised me when you said yes. But then you told me you couldn't do a relationship right now. Which was a lie of course because I saw you with _him_.", Ray's eyes turned ice cold.

Felicity tried not to show any emotion, "Him?"

Ray yelled, "HIM!!! The archer in black.", he leaned down into her face, furious. "You let him kiss you!"

Felicity flinched but did not look away. "He will come for me.", she said with conviction.

Ray slapped her hard across the cheek. "By the time he finds you, you will be dead Felicity. And I will be the sole owner of the power cell."

Ray walked out of the room, slamming the door shut. Felicity struggled against her bindings but they were too tight. _Dammit!!  John, Roy, Sa-Him, where are you?_

John, Roy and Sa-Him arrived at the abandoned apartment building but parked a block away. They did not want Malcolm or Ray to see their vehicle. They had decided that John would take the front door, Roy would take the rear and Sah-Him would take the roof. Shooting a grappling arrow, Sah-Him zip-lined across to the building, stealthily making his way to the stairwell. His gut told him they had her either on the second or third floor so he had told John and Roy to take the second floor while he searched the third.

As John was approaching the door, he heard a car. Slipping into the alley, he waited as he saw Malcolm get out of the car and go into the building. Radioing both Roy and Sa-Him, John waited a few minutes before heading inside.

Roy crept in through the back door, his gun drawn. Making his way to the front, he took the left apartment while John checked the right. _All clear!_

Slowly making their way up the stairs, they again split. John's apartment on the right was empty, but Roy could hear voices in the one on the left. Motioning to John, they both took up position, as Roy slowly turned the knob. Pushing the door open, they surprised two men who were manning a camera, the silencers on their guns drowning out the gunfire. _All clear!_

Al-Sah-Him, crept down the stairwell to the third floor. As he approached the door on the left, he did not hear anyone inside. Slipping in he checked all the rooms to find it empty. The fact that he had all clears from John and Roy meant one thing. She was right across the hall. John had alerted him when Malcolm arrived, so Sah-Him, readied two arrows. He knew at least Ray and Malcolm would bet there.

Felicity groaned, her face stinging from where Ray had hit her and her arms were becoming sore from being tied behind her back. She screamed as loud as she could, her voice echoeing off the walls. Ray and Malcolm slammed the door open before Malcolm stalked over and knocked her out. "You should have gagged the bitch.", he bit out at Ray. "I thought you were going to kill her."

Ray turned a cold stare to Malcolm. "I wanted to make sure that you were not going to double cross me."

Al-Sah-Him slipped into the apartment, so quiet that they did not hear them as they continued their conversation. He slowly moved forward until Malcolm and Ray were in his sights, his focus singular. _Save Felicity!_

Malcolm looked up at him with a smirk as Ray turned. Al-Sah-Him kept his aim steady.

"Well it looks like we have a guest Ray.", Malcolm said, laying a hand on Felicity's shoulder.  

 Ray's eyes got wide, as he recognized the guy from Felicity's apartment. Stepping back, he kept his eyes on the arrows.

"Let her go Malcolm", Al-Sah-Him, said, fury lacing his words.

"I don't think so Al-Sah-Him", he sneered. "You see she is my ticket to getting out of here alive." He ran his hand over her hair, and Al-Sah-Him, gritted his teeth. "Now, put down your arrows.", Malcolm said as he settled his hand on Felicity's neck. Malcolm had been trained by the League so Al-Sah-Him knew he could snap Felicity's neck with no problem. He slowly set down his arrows on the ground, as Malcolm pulled a gun, training it right at Al-Sah-Him.

"I have been running around trying to avoid you for awhile now. And you keep coming back like a bothersome nat.", Malcolm bit out. "I think it's time I got rid of you, as a message to the League. They send their best, and it's still not good enough."

Felicity slowly started to come to, her eyesight was little blurry but she could see Al-Sah-Him standing in the doorway in his tuxedo, his quiver on his back, his mask gone. She heard Malcolm talking and heard his words. Her eyes widened and suddenly chaos broke out. Felicity screamed as three shots were fired.

When she opened her eyes Malcolm and Ray were on the floor, dead from a gunshot from Roy and John. Her eyes quickly looked for Al-Sah-Him. He was on the floor. Malcolm had shot him. She fainted.

John rushed over to Al-Sah-Him, while Roy untied Felicity. John could tell the wound was bad. Roy picked up Felicity and started down the stairs as John found a cloth and staunched the blood flow on Al-Sah-Hims wound before picking him up over his shoulder and carrying him down to his car.

It seems history was repeating itself. He was saving him again.

Roy got in the backseat with Felicity as John placed Al-Sah-Him in the front seat, and they sped off. He knew exactly where he would take him.

Felicity groaned as he slowly came awake. She looked around to see she was laying in a hospital bed. Roy was sitting in a chair looking at a magazine. She immediately shot up, screaming for Al-Sah-Him. Roy's head shot up and rushed to her trying to calm her down. She was not having it. She grabbed Roy by his shirt her eyes pleading. "Where is he Roy?"

Roy, looked away, before meeting her eyes. "I can take you to him Felicity, but it's bad. Malcolm shot him the chest. It's been touch and go since we got him here."

Felicity looked around the room again. "Where are we? People can't know about him Roy.", she said referring to Al-Sah-Him and the League.

"John brought him to A.R.G.U.S.", Roy said.

Felicity stood on shaky legs, taking Roy's hand. "Take me to him, please."

Roy nodded before leading her out of the room.

When they came to his room, Roy went to find John, and Felicity opened the door. The first thing she heard were the beeps. _Machines!_ The room was slightly dark, cold. Opening the door, she looked to see Al-Sah-Him, lying in the bed, wires going from his chest. She gasped with a hand over her mouth as she made her way to his side. He was so strong, so invincible it seemed. And to see him like this. Tears flowed from her eyes.  


	24. Chapter 24

Felicity sat in the chair, next to his bed, not taking her eyes off of him. She watched his chest rise and fall with his breathing. It was comforting. John came in a few minutes later. Felicity got up and gave him a tight hug. 

"John, thank you so much for everything. He's going to be ok, right?", she asked taking Al-Sah-Hims hand in hers. 

"The doctor said if he makes it through the next 12 hours that he should be fine. He's actually lucky Felicity. If he had not turned slightly to look at you when you were waking, the bullet would have pierced his heart.", John looked at him and patted his arm. "He is strong."

Felicity looked at John, her eyes filled with concern, "I know why you had to bring him here John, but what happens when he is better? This is A.R.G.U.S. They are not going to let one of the League of Assassins best just walk out."

John sighed. He knew it had been a gamble when he brought him here. "I don't know Felicity." He didn't know what else to say.

Felicity sat down and held onto is hand tightly. As the hours passed she fell asleep at his side. Her head resting on her arm, her hand never leaving his.

Al-Sah-Him was dreaming. And he really wanted to wake up. Because his dream was turning to a nightmare. He could see Felicity sitting in the chair in the middle of the room, with Malcolm standing behind her. Al-Sah-Him was trying to get to her, to save her, but it was like he could not move. And he watched in horror, as Malcolm snapped her neck. He woke with a jolt, pain shooting through his chest. But he wasn't really awake. The dream repeated itself and each time he tried to get to her, he couldn't reach her. He screamed no, one last time before the dreams stopped.

Felicity woke the next morning. Al-Sah-Hims beeps were steady. But he had not woken up. Why wasn't he waking up? Felicity stretched the kinks out of her arms and legs as Roy walked into the room. 

"Miss Smoak? Why don't you go home and take a shower? Maybe get some rest. I can sit with him, and I will call you if anything changes", he said, concerned. 

Felicity shook her head, "No. I am not leaving until he wakes up." Roy sighed. John had suggested trying to get her to go home, but she wouldn't budge. 

'At least let me get you a coffee? Something to eat?", he asked.

"Coffee would be wonderful! Thank you so much Roy.", she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Roy left to go get her coffee as John walked into the room. 

"He's not waking up John. Why isn't he waking up?", she asked. She was scared but she didn't want to show just how much. She couldn't lose the man she loves. Wow, she just admitted she loved him. Hopefully he would wake up so she could tell him personally.

"Felicity. The doctor said there was a small chance that he might not wake up. I didn't want to tell you that because I didn't want to upset you.'

Felicity leaned down and pressed her cheek to his chest, right over his arrow tattoo. "You have to wake up Sah-Him. I love you!"

John looked at her in surprise. Giving her shoulder a squeeze, John left to go find the doctor.

Two more days passed and he still did not wake up. Felicity never left his side. She talked to him everyday. Telling him about how she envisioned their life, their future. She told him jokes and about her childhood. Anything she could think of so he could hear her voice.

After the third day, John came into the room, his hand heavy on her shoulder. "Felicity?"

She continued to look at Al-Sah-Him. 

"Felicity, I think you need to face the fact that he is not going to wake up.", John said softly.

Felicity immediately started shaking her head no. "No John, he is going to wake up."

"Felicity? A.R.G.U.S. wants to move him to a facility where he can be monitored. A NON-A.R.G.U.S., facility." He said. Felicity was shaking her head no, but something in his tone caught her attention.

She looked at John cautiously, 'Where?"

"It's a facility here in Star City. He would receive around the clock care.", John said. Trying to convey a message.

Felicity looked at John again, then subtly glanced up the at camera that all rooms had in them. 

"When would he be moved?', she asked. 

"Tomorrow.", John said. "Look Felicity why don't you go home, get some rest and think about it?"

Felicity looked at Al-Sah-Him. She was exhausted, but she didn't want to leave him alone. 

John placed a hand on her shoulder. "Either Roy or I will stay with him at all times Felicity. You need to rest.", he said, insistant.

Felicity nodded. Leaning down she kissed Al-Sah-Him softly on the lips. "I will be back soon.", she said. 

Roy entered the room as she was about to leave. "I will take her home John.", he said. Felicity saw something pass between them but it passed quickly. Figuring she was just tired, she gave Al-Sah-Him, one last look and then walked out.

Felicity walked into her apartment, setting the alarm as she shut the door. She looked around her apartment and it seemed so quiet. So lonely with him here.

She made her way to her bedroom and stripping off her clothes climbed into the shower. Turning the water on hot she let it wash over her. She remembered the last time she had been here, Al-Sah-Him joining her. Tears started to fall, and she just started sobbing as she sank to the floor, leaning against the wall. Felicity cried until she had no tears left. Turning off the water, she dried herself off, and putting on a shirt and shorts crawled into bed. She quickly feel asleep and her dreams were of him. His blue eyes. His strong arms. In her dreams he was no longer a part of the League. He was just another guy that she met, at a bar, or at a grocery store. She smiled at him in her dreams and he told her he loved her and would never leave her. But then suddenly he was gone. She could not find him anywhere. She startled awake with a gasp. Looking at the clock she realized that she had been asleep for about 4 hours. Felicity climbed out of bed. She needed to get back to A.R.G.U.S., back to Al-Sah-Him.

Dressing quickly Felicity grabbed her phone and her purse, and locking her door and setting the alarm, headed to A.R.G.U.S.

When she arrived, she quickly went through all of the security, before hurrying towards his room. As she walked up she realized something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

Opening the door she looked to see an emtpy bed. There were no tubes. No beeping machines. The room was empty. 

Rushing out she went to find John. Where was Al-Sah-Him. She found John and Roy in a nearby office and when she walked in they looked at her and dropped their eyes. Something was definitely wrong.

"Where is he?", she asked, looking at John.

"Where IS HE?, she asked, her voice getting louder.

"Felicity.......", John said.

She started sobbing, "Where is he John?", she asked, her heart slowly tearing in two.

"He's gone Felicity.", John said, not meeting her eyes.

"Gone? Where?", she asked, wiping her cheeks.

John looked at Roy before walking slowly over to her, Felicity started shaking her head no as she saw the look in his eyes.

"John?.......No!!!", she said, backing away from him.

John moved closer and took her in his arms. Holding her tight he felt her collapse in his arms, her cries of pain tearing right through his soul.

"He's dead Felicity. I am so sorry.", John whispered.

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Felicity made her way home absolutely numb. He was gone! When she had asked about his body, John said that A.R.G.U.S., had taken him before John could stop them. They needed to inform the League about his death. Felicity entered her apartment, and closing and locking the door, set her alarm. She sunk down on the couch and curled up into a ball. She didn't leave her apartment for three weeks. Curtis tried talking to her, but she just ignored his calls and his texts. She didn't want to see or talk to anyone. John had tried calling her that morning but she ignored his calls. She was still numb. 

Why was the universe so cruel? Why would they give him to her only to take him away. She didn't understand. 

Felicity hear a knock at the door, and walking over she looked through the peephole to see Lyla standing there. Sighing, she turned of the alarm and unlocked the door. "What do you want Lyla?" She liked Lyla, but she did not feel like talking. 

Lyla walked in and looked at Felicity. Her compassion showing in her eyes. "I came to check on you. It's time for you to start living again Felicity.", she said softly.

Felicity looked at her. She knew Lyla was right. But she felt like she didn't have a life without him. 

"Why don't you try just getting back to work. Maybe working will help you process everything.", Lyla suggested. 

Felicity knew it was about time she did. "I will think about it, ok?", she said and gave Lyla a hug.

"Call me and let's do lunch soon.", Lyla said, before leaving. She didn't know if she had gotten across to Felicity but she had tried.

Felicity stared at her phone. She finally picked it up and called Curtis. She talked to him for about an hour, and told him she would back in the office tomorrow. Dragging herself to bed, she pulled the covers up. She liked sleeping because he was always there. In her dreams.

Felicity woke the next morning feeling a little better now that she has a purpose, a reason to get up. Showering and dressing she headed to the office. She needed to lose herself in her work. They still had to debut the power cell, and she needed to catch up with the lab on the status of the testing. She took the elevator up and Curtis met her at the doors, briefing her on her schedule. Felicity didn't feel normal by the end of the day, but she did feel she had accomplished something. That night she went home and slep, dreaming of him. 

That was her routine for the next three weeks. She would work and sleep. Time flew by and finally the day came to test the prototype of the power cell. Felicity and Curtis went to the lab, and Felicity was thrilled when it went flawlessly. Cisco told her that they could release it to the public in another couple of weeks, but there was one problem. With Ray no longer investing in the tech, they needed a new investor. Smoak Technologies was doing well, but if they invested all of their capital in the cell, it would tie it up for years. 

Felicity went back to her office, trying to figure out who they could get, when her phone rang. Curtis announced that Bruce Wayne was on the phone. Felicity answered with a smile.

"Bruce, it has been awhile. How are you?"

"I am great Felicity. How are things at Smoak Technologies? I was sorry to hear what happened and I am glad you are back to work and doing ok."

Felicity felt that doing ok was subjective, but she told him what he wanted to hear. 

"Listen Felicity the reason why I am calling is because I have someone interested in investing in the power cell. They are a Fortune 500 company that is looking to branch out into the tech field. Have you heard of Queen Consolidated?", Bruce said.

"Why of course. Wasn't that purchased by some distant relative by the name of Oliver Queen?", she said, looking over some paperwork as she talked.

"Yes. He was Robert's nephew, and grew up overseas. When Robert passed away last year, they realized he was the only heir to the Queen family and tracked him down. I want you to meet with him. Do you have some time tomorrow?", he asked.

"Sure. I will have Curtis send over my schedule and he can coordinate with your assistant."

"Great, I think you will find he is shrewd business man whose investment will be an asset to Smoak Technologies.", Bruce said. She could hear him smiling through the phone.

"Sounds good. I will talk to you soon Bruce." Felicity hung up the phone as she pondered the new investment company. Maybe things were starting to look better.

Felicity had Curtis send over her calendar with a suggestion for a meeting at 1:00 p.m. Felicity had a meeting with the board that morning. Felicity grabbed her purse. She was meeting Caitlin for lunch. Caitlin had been supportive over the last few weeks. She was really the only person that Felicity had let inside, and she listened quietly as any good friend would when she talked about Al-Sah-Him. _Oh her heart ached just thinking of his name._

Felicity entered their usual diner, and Caitlin wrapped her in a hug. As they settled into their booth, Felicity told Caitlin about her call with Bruce and the new investor. She actually even smiled a few times, and Caitlin let out a breath of relief. She knew how much Felicity loved Al-Sah-Him, but the fact that she was smiling meant she was going to be ok. 

As always their lunch passed way too fast, and they hugged tightly, making plans for the following week. Felicity liked getting back into her routine, and so she went back to the office. Staring at her phone, she picked it up and dialed John. She asked him and Roy to come by the office, and as she hung up the phone, she looked to the heavens. 

"I know you would want me to have John and Roy back in my life Sah-Him.", she whispered. "I miss you!"

John and Roy showed up 30 minutes later. Felicity gave them each a hug, and offered them a seat. 

"I'm sorry I have been out of touch.", she started hesitantly. "But when he died a part of me did too John."

John just looked at her and nodded. He didn't know what to say. 

"Seeing you and Roy was painful for me. It brought back so many memories of him. I had to take a break. I was surrounded by so many memories at home. It was hard with you being there too."

Roy leaned forward and put his hand over hers. "We are here now Felicity. For whatever you need."

She smiled at them both and they spent the next half hour catching up. 

After they were gone, Felicity decided to head home for the day. She needed to be at the office early the next day. She had a lot to do before her meeting.

And as she laid down to go to sleep, she hugged the pillow that he had used to her chest, and fell asleep with his voice in her head whispering, "I love you."

 


	26. Chapter 26

Felicity woke the next morning actually feeling more like her old self. It had been a couple of months since she lost him, and being back to work was actually helping her to move forward, as hard as that felt. Dressing for her day she slipped on her most professional suit. It was a black skirt with a short black jacket, and a white silk blouse. Putting on her shoes she rushed to the kitchen for her coffee. She had a busy day ahead of her and she wanted to be prepared for meeting with Queen Consolidated. Grabbing her coffee, she picked up her purse, and tablet and headed out the door.

Curtis was waiting for her when she walked into the office, and they immediately went over her schedule. She had set aside some time that morning to complete some paperwork that had being sitting on her desk for days, so she sat down and got to work. Curtis came in a short time later letting her know it was time for her board meeting. She hurried to the conference room.

Felicity greeted the board members and took her seat as the meeting started. When it was time for her to speak, Felicity took a deep breath. She hated speaking in front of groups, but this was an important meeting. She needed the board members to know that the power cell was almost ready for public testing and that they might have a new investor.

The meeting went brilliantly. The board members were excited about her news and they all shook her hand with enthusiasm as they left the room. She sank down into a chair with a huff, glad that was over. Curtis came in and Felicity moved on to her next calendar item. Her morning was flying by. The next time she looked up from her desk it was close to 1:00 p.m. Oliver Queen would be here soon. Straightening her desk, she got out her notes on the power cell. She wanted to make a good impression. If they did not get an investor soon, she would have to delay the power cell's debut.

Felicity heard voices near Curtis's desk and then steps toward her door. Curtis opened the door and Felicity stood, smoothing down her skirt. When she looked up all the blood drained from her face, and she slipped into blackness.

Slowly coming to, Felicity first realized she was on the floor. The second thing she noticed as she looked up was Al-Sah-Him and Curtis staring at her looking concerned and confused. Her eyes widened as she scrambled away from him. _No!!! This cannot be!_

Oliver had been excited about the meeting with Smoak Technologies. He had wanted to get a foothold in the tech industry since coming back from living over seas and this seemed the perfect opportunity. Plus Bruce had nothing but good things to say about the CEO. Oliver had read some articles about her and was very impressed. However when he walked in she had looked at him like she had seen a ghost and fainted. Luckily he had caught her before she hit her head on the floor. Laying her down he had Curtis go get a cold cloth and laid it on her forehead. Now, she was scrambling away from him, her eyes wide, as if he was the devil himself.

Felicity quickly stood to her feet, the cloth falling unheaded to the floor, as Curtis tried to calm her down. "No, no, no! Your can't be here, your dead!", she said, looking at Oliver.

His forehead crinkled in confusion. What was she talking about?

"Felicity, what is going on?", Curtis asked but she was solely focused on Oliver.

"You died. John told me you died!!", she said, the confusion flowing through her mind, her body in shock.

Tears starting flowing down her face as she held out a hand as if warding him away from her. Curtis slipped to his desk and called John. He was not sure what was going on with Felicity but maybe John could help.

She slowly walked toward Oliver. Her hand stretched out in front of her. Before she could stop herself she touched his cheek. He was there, he was real. His hair was longer and his scruff was thicker. But his eyes, his face. They were him.

"Miss Smoak, I'm not sure....". he started growing more confused. She thinks he is someone else. But who? He grabbed her hand gently from his cheek and held it in front of them.

"You were shot! You were in a coma. I left to go home and sleep and when I came back you were gone.", she said, her eyes filling with hope. "How can you be here?"

Her face softened as her tear filled blue eyes drank him in. Oliver had never had anyone look at him the way she was looking at him, and he had to take a step back. It was pleasantly unnerving.

Curtis came back in and looked at Felicity. "Miss Smoak, I have called John and he is on his way."

Felicity just stared at Oliver. But something started to niggle at the back of her mind and it slowly made its way forward. Why was he looking at her like he did not know her? He seemed confused. Oliver held her hand and squeezed it softly.

"Miss Smoak, I am not sure who you think I am, but I can see it was someone who meant a lot to you.", Oliver spoke softly.

"I loved him!", she said, not sure what was going on. Things were starting to seem surreal. He was saying he was not him. But how could that be?

Felicity sank into her chair, as John hurried into the room. He stopped cold in his tracks when he saw Oliver. "What?! What the hell is going on?", he said, shocked, confused.

Felicity felt her anger flare. She got up and stalked over to John. "You told me he was dead. You told me he died!", she accused.

"Felicity. He DID die. I was there by his side!", John said. Clearly in shock.

Oliver looked between them, he was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Can someone please tell me what is going on?"

John walked over and stood right in front of him. His eyes roaming over him. It couldn't be. Could it? He was there, he saw him die. John didn't know what was going on but he needed to get some answers, fast. He turned to Felicity and his chest contracted. The look on her face, the love. She had been destroyed for weeks after Al-Sah-Him died, and he didn't want her to go through pain again. It was obvious that he if this WAS Al-Sah-Him, that he had no memory of that time in his life. He needed to talk to Lyla.

"Felicity! I am not sure what is going on here, but I am going to try to get some answer.", he took her shoulders gently. Felicity looked at John, her eyes confused, hurt. John took one more look at Oliver and stalked out.

Oliver cleared his throat. "Maybe we should reschedule this meeting Miss Smoak?", he said. She was clearly not in a state of mind to discuss business.

"No!", she cried out. She didn't want him to leave. "Please.......Mr. Queen.", she said. His name rolling unnaturally off her tongue. She tried to compose herself. It was clear that he did not know who he was. He thought he was this Oliver Queen. And as much of a shock as she was in, they needed this investment desperately.

"If you will give me a moment to compose myself, I would like to have our meeting. I apologize." she said. Her gaze softened with love for a moment. "You just look like someone that I use to know. Someone I loved. He died.", she said lifting her chin. Her gaze holding his.

He nodded. "I am sorry Miss Smoak. That must be very difficult. I would like to have this meeting if you are up to it." he said.

"Please have a seat. I will only be a moment.". Felicity walked to her bathroom and slipped inside, sagging against the door as it closed. She took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. _Did they brainwash him? Did he lose his memory because of the coma?_ She knew somehow A.R.G.U.S had to be involved. Hopefully John would come back with some answers. In the meantime, she would go ahead with the meeting. Maybe as he spent some time with her he would remember.

She took a calming breath, and then opened the door. And walked back to her desk. She sat down and smiled a business smile. "So Mr. Queen. Why does Queen Consolidated want to invest in our power cell?" _She could do this!_

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to take a minute and answer a few questions before we continue. Hopefully this will help with your theories. I love reading them. 
> 
> 1) Felicity is not necessarily a hacker in this story. Yes, she does work with tech but she has not ever engaged in hacking per say. So she would not have thought about hacking to find out Al-Sah-Him's old identity.
> 
> 2) Also he never told her his real name. To me the League would have brainwashed that out of his mind. Especially since he was with them at such a young age. 
> 
> Hope this helps and please if you ever have questions, do not hesitate to ask me. :0)

John called Lyla when he got in the car and asked her to meet him at A.R.G.U.S. He said he would explain when she got there, but she needed to meet him now. His mind was still realing. Had they lied to him. Had they made it look like Al-Sah-Him died? A.R.G.U.S., had some pretty advanced methods, but death? John parked his car and walked through the security set up before heading to an open office. A.R.G.U.S., has several of those set up around the building. He texted Lyla the location and waited.

Lyla had gotten the call from John and her nerves set in to her stomach. Something was going on. Hurrying into the building she made her way to the office he had texted her. 

John looked at her closely asking her to close the door. He had disabled the camera.

"Lyla, I am going to ask yyou a question and I need an honest answer.", he said, his voice tight, controlled.

She looked at him confused, "Sure John, what is it?", she asked placing her hands on his forearms.

"Did Al-Sah-Him really die?" 

Lyla looked at him in shock. "Yes! You know he did. You were there John. Why? What is going on?"

John looked into her eyes. She was telling the truth.

"Lyla there is a man standing in Felicity's office right now that looks exactly like Al-Sah-Him.", he said pacing.

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"He says his name is Oliver Queen and he says he is the CEO of Queen Consolidated."

Lyla walked around to John, "But that is impossible. We saw him John. You were with him when he died. Why would A.R.G.U.S., want to fake his death?", she said.

John looked at her intently. "I don't know. But you know as well as I do that A.R.G.U.S.,  has it's secrets. Lyla I need you to get in touch with your connections. We need to find out what is going on. Felicity already has her hopes up and I will not see her hurt like that again.", he said.

Lyla nodded. She had seen how hard it was on Felicity after Sah-Him died. She did not deserve to go through that again. She headed home knowing she and John were going to be talking long into the night.

"Let me see what I can find out John.', she said before she headed out of the office.

John slammed his hand down on the desk. _Damn! This could get ugly._

Oliver explained to Felicity that he had been wanting to move Queen Consolidated in a tech direction since he took over. He felt the power cell was the perfect opportunity as it was revolutionary. As he talked, his mind noted how pretty she was. She was so young for a CEO. They talked for awhile longer, and Oliver made his decision.

"Miss Smoak, I would love for Queen Consolidated and Smoak Technologies to be partners on this project. What do you say?", he said, standing and holding out his hand.

She took it with a smile, feeling a small jolt of awareness as their palms touched. "I would like that Mr. Queen. I will have my lawyers draw up the paperwork.", she said, slowly removing her hand.

Oliver turned to walk to the door and before he left he turned to her with a soft smile. "Miss Smoak. I truly am sorry to hear about your loss. He was a lucky man." He gave her a smile and walked out.

Lyla, called her contacts and the more she learned the more questions it raised. Lyla decided to call Waller. Amanda owed her. Dialing her number Lyla asked to meet with her immediately. Waller did not turn her down.

Felicity watched Oliver leave, her heart wanting to call him back to beg him not to leave. But her head told her she needed to take a step back until they had more answers. She decided she was emotionally and physically drained and picking up her purse, told Curtis she was heading home. She needed to be alone and process her thoughts.

Getting home she immediately changed into her pajamas. It had been months since Al-Sah-Him had been with her, since she had touched him. And today with Oliver had brought all of her memories pouring back to her. Hugging his pillow tightly as she did every night, she talked to him, and as she fell asleep, she did it with a smile.

Oliver laid in his bed that night. He could not stop thinking about his day and his encounter with Felicity Smoak. She said she thought he was someone else, and he could tell by her reaction that she truly believe he was this man. He remembered the look in her eyes and the sadness. He had never had someone love him like the love he had seen in her eyes and for the briefest of moments he had wished it was really him she was looking at that way. As he fell asleep her sad blue eyes haunted him.

Lyla walked into Waller's office and taking a seat, wasted no time.

"I need you to tell me what happened with Al-Sah-Him.:", she said, her gaze hard. "You owe me Amanda."

Waller looked at her and sighed. Lyla had saved her ass when they were rookies out in the field, so yes she did owe her. She just didn't know how much she should tell her. Sitting back down at her desk, she steepled her hands in front of her and started talking.

When Lyla left Waller's office, she was emotionally drained. She had so much to tell John. And how were he and Felicity going to take everything? She headed home knowing she and John were going to be talking long into the night.

Felicity woke the next morning and for a split second she thought yesterday had been a dream. But then she realized it wasn't. Oliver Queen was the spitting image of Al-Sah-Him, and she needed to know why. Jumping up she showered quickly. She had to go see John and Lyla.

Roy was sitting at the receptionist desk at Safe Haven Security when Felicity came flying into the office. "I need to see John and Lyla now!", she said, looking at him earnestly.

"Are you ok Felicity?", he asked looking at her concerned.

"Yes, Roy, please. I need to see them.", she pleaded.

Roy dialed John's extension and after a moment hung up. "John said go right in Felicity." He watched her walk in, concern on his face. What was going on?

John was sitting at his desk when Felicity walked into the room. Lyla immediately stood up and hugged Felicity. "John told me about yesterday Felicity. I think you need to sit down.", she said. Felicity looked at her face. Lyla knew something and from the look on his face, so did John.

Felicity took the seat behind her and as she did John's phone buzzed. He told Roy to "Send him in." Felicity turned as she heard the door open, and in walked Oliver Queen. Roy was staring at him in shock. He finally shut the door. Felicity's head flew back around and looked at John. "What's going on John? Why is he here?"

John stood and indicated for Oliver to take a seat next to Felicity. "Hi Mr. Queen. I am glad you could come. Please, have a seat." Oliver looked at Felicity and then back at John and Lyla, his face confused as he took his seat. John sat back down with Lyla next to him.

John sighed and dragged his hands down his face before he began. "Yesterday after I saw him in your office, I called Lyla. I told her what was going on...about Oliver looking like Al-Sah-Him, and asked her to see what she could find out from her A.R.G.U.S., contacts." He, looked at Lyla before continuing. "She spoke to the head of A.R.G.U.S., Amanda Waller and Amanda told her what happened."

Oliver still looked confused, so John pulled out a picture of Al-Sah-Him, and handed it to him. "The man you see there was a man by the name of Al-Sah-Him. He was a member of the League of Assassins, one of their best. He was also in succession to lead them once Ras Al Ghul passed. He was the man that Felicity was in love with.", he said gently, looking at Felicity.

Oliver looked at the picture stunned. There was a man in black, with a quiver of arrows on his back, and he had his face. Oliver swallowed and looked at Felicity. "I can see now why you reacted the way you did.", he said.

John continued. "Al-Sah-Him was shot in the chest by Malcolm Merlyn while saving Felicity. He and Ray Palmer had kidnapped her in a plot to take the power cell. I took him to A.R.G.U.S., to get medical attention and he slipped into a coma. The day Felicity went home to rest, I sat with him. He flat lined. I was there!", he said earnestly to Felicity, wanting her to know he had nothing to do with what he was about to tell her. John swallowed, "They tried to revive him but it didn't work. He was gone Felicity.", he said to her. "It wasn't 10 minutes after they tried reviving him that they came and took his body. I was told they needed to get proof to the League that he was dead before they descended on our city looking for him. They wouldn't believe he was dead without seeing his body. Especially Ras."

John blew out a breath. "Felicity, Al-Sah-Him told us that his parents were murdered when he was 5, and the League took him in and raised him.....", John paused.

Felicity nodded. "Yes!"

"But what he did not know, what he was brainwashed not to remember was that he had a twin....", John looked at Oliver. "That twin was you!"

Oliver's mouth dropped open as Felicity turned and looked at him in astonishment. Oliver wasn't Al-Sah-Him. _He was his brother!_

 


	28. Chapter 28

Felicity looked at John and then back at Oliver. Surely that is not possible. A twin? But he even has the same mole that Al-Sah-Him had on the corner of his mouth. Something did not seem to be adding up to her.

She looked at John and Lyla, "Are you sure Waller told you the truth?" Lyla shrugged, and looked at John, kinda surprised. "As sure as I can be. I mean, yes it is possible that she lied. But why?"

John looked at Lyla and then immediately looked at Oliver. "Can you take off your shirt?" Oliver looked shocked. Why did he want him to take off his shirt?

"Please!", John said.

Oliver stood and took off his suit coat, removed his tie, and then started unbuttoning his shirt. Felicity held her breath. Would he have the tattoo? The scars? As he pulled off his shirt, Felicity lost her breath. Nothing. His chest was smooth. John looked at Felicity before nodding. "Thank you.", he said disappointed. He was hoping to see a scar from the gunshot wound. Oliver slowly buttoned his shirt, and looked at John.

"I think we had better continue this discussion another time.", John said, looking at Felicity. She seemed awfully calm. _What was going on with her?_

Felicity nodded, and grabbed her purse, walking to the door. As she did, her purse slipped and Oliver quickly grabbed it. His reflexes quick. Felicity looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "Thank you.", she said as she took her purse. Yes ,something definitely did not add up. She would talk to John about that later.

John looked at Lyla after Oliver and Felicity left. "You know she has a point. How do we know that Waller told you the truth? I mean just because he didn't have any scars means nothing. A.R.G.U.S., could have had them removed.", he said, turning his chair toward her.

"I think we need to look into this further.", Lyla said. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she had something up her sleeve. "Let me make one more call.", she said, grabbing her phone.

Oliver was deep in thought as his driver drove him home. A brother? A twin brother? How is that possible? And he was an Assassin? It all seemed out of a movie. Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose, as he tried to process everything that he was just told. He needed more answers. 

Felicity drove home, and entered her house. Locking the door, and setting her alarm, she paced her living room. Something did not seem right to her. Her gut told her that Waller was lying. But how did she prove it? Especially since Oliver had no memories of being Al-Sah-Him.  She was going to be working closely with Oliver with the power cell, so she would have some time to observe him. She needed answers. 

Felicity went to work the next morning, and called the lawyers, telling them to draw up a contract between Queen Consolidated and Smoak Technologies. Once she reviewed them she had Curtis courier them over to Oliver. She started working on some notes for the cell prototype when her phone buzzed. Curtis announced that Mr. Queen was on the line. Felicity's heart sped up. Why was he calling?

"Mr. Queen, what a nice surprise. Are you calling about the contracts? You did receive them right?", she asked, trying to seem casual.

"Yes, the contracts arrived over an hour ago, and my legal team is reviewing them now. I was actually calling to see if you were free for lunch.", he said. 

"Umm, sure. Do you want to meet somewhere?" _Why was he asking her to lunch?_

"I was thinking something casual. Let's say Big Belly Burger, in 20 minutes?"

"Sounds good. I will see you there." Hanging up the phone, she bit her lip as she thought for a moment. Why on earth would he want to do lunch? She finished signing the documents she was reviewing and then grabbing her purse, headed out the door.

Oliver had been thinking all night about what John had told them. He needed to know more. Needed to more about Al-Sah-Him. So he decided to call and invite Felicity to lunch. She had loved Al-Sah-Him. Maybe she would answer some questions.

Ollver arrived at the restaurant and picked a booth at the back, where there was less chances of them getting interrupted. Felicity arrived a few moments later and he waved her over. Again he noticed how beautiful she was. She was light. _Where had that thought come from?_ , he wondered.

Felicity smiled as he took a seat. It still jarred her when she looked at him but had to call him Oliver. Al-Sah-Him as always on the tip of her tongue. 

Oliver handed her a menu, but she waved it away. "I already know what I am getting.", she grinned.

"Eat here often?", Oliver laughed, setting down the menu.

"My friend Caitlin and I come here sometimes. She's a doctor at Star City General. ", she said. 

They exchange a little more small talk, and after their food was delivered, Oliver looked at Felicity. "'Can you tell me about him?" He didn't have to say his name. Felicity knew exactly who he was talking about. 

She swallowed placing her hamburger in her basket, and wiping her mouth with a napkin. She has very kissable lips, he thought. _Where did that come?_

"He was amazing.", she said. Her eyes wistful as she remembered. "The night we met he saved my life.", she laughed. "He ended up doing that several times.", she scoffed. "He had come to town on a mission for the League and I was attacked in the street. Malcolm Merlyn tried to have me kidnapped. Luckily Sah-Him was close by and scared the men away.", she laughed as her memories flooded in. "He didn't speak two words to me until after our second meeting."

Oliver couldn't help but smile at her expression. She looked happy. Had he ever been _that_ happy? He had happy memories, but they seemed hollow, almost as if they had happened to someone else. It was an odd feeling. 

"After our second meeting I guess he felt he could trust me. He was stabbed in the shoulder by Malcolm Merlyn, and came to my house, bleeding. He collapsed on my patio.", she smiled softly, remembering. "That night was the first night I heard his voice. He told me that he took a vow of silence when he would start his missions. It helped him to focus. Of course I didn't understand that because he was always intense. Being an Assassin was eating away at him.", she said, and looked into Oliver's eyes. "His world was dark." She smiled softly at him, "He said I was light.'

Oliver sucked in a breath. That was the same thought he had when he saw her walk into the restaurant. He tried not to read too much into it.

"He eventually told me that his parents were killed when they were all on a business trip to Nanda Parbat. His parents were killed by a local drug lord who picked the wrong house. He was the only survivor."

"I guess he was wrong.", she said, looking at him pointedly. 

Oliver met her gaze and their eyes locked. He had a sudden feeling of darkness, of emptiness in his chest. It made him look away, afraid she would see it. 

Felicity noticed the shift in him. She planned on making the most of their lunch together. She thought back to how quick his reflexes were. How he caught her purse before it hit the floor. And she also thought of how he had caught her when she fainted. Yes, there was more to Oliver Queen then it seemed. And she was gong to figure it out.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Oliver took a deep breath, as the darkness in his chest started to lift. _Where had that come from? What was going on?_  He had experienced anxiety before but this was something completely different. Something all consuming that reached down into his soul. As they finished their lunch, Oliver decided he needed to talk to John. Maybe he could give him more information.

Felicity looked at Oliver, and gave him a smile. "Why don't you come by the office tomorrow. I can take you on a tour of the science division and show you the power cell."

Oliver smiled, "That would be great. I think my schedule is open in the morning if that works for you?"

"Yes, that would be great. I will see you then.", she touched his arm lightly before turning and heading back to the office. Oliver watched her leave with an intense look. Yes, he definitely needed to talk to John.

Lyla finished her call and John could tell she was mad. "What is it Lyla? What did you find out?"

"Well Waller was definitely not telling the truth. I talked to my contact in records. There was never twins born to Robert and Moira Queen."

John looked at her and nodded. "We need to look into this further. I had a feeling it was going to be messy and it looks like I am right.", he grimaced.

Oliver ran a hand over his face as he entered his bedroom. Wow, what a day. Putting on a t-shirt and some sweats, he laid down on his bed. His mind was still racing. He had memories of his childhood, of playing in Hong Kong when he was little. He could remember his parents and what they looked like. But he had nothing before that time. Closing his eyes he decided to get some rest. He wanted to be on top of his game tomorrow for the meeting with Felicity. As he drifted off to sleep he saw her bright blue eyes, the love that shown from them, and then he saw darkness. She was sitting tied to a chair in the middle of a room. He was desperately trying to reach her but he could not. He saw a man standing behind her. It was Malcolm Merlyn. Suddenly Malcolm snapped her neck. He screamed, "No!!". He jerked awake, sitting up in the bed in a cold sweat, with a pain his chest as he gulped in air.

Felicity dressed carefully the next morning. She wanted to look her best for her meeting with Oliver. She also wanted to talk to John today. Smoothing her skirt, she brushed out her hair, and slipping on her glasses headed to the kitchen for her morning coffee. She walked into Smoak Technologies 30 minutes later. As she headed up the elevator she sent a text to John.

_F:  We need to talk. Can I stop by around 3:00 p.m.?_

_J:  Sure, see you then._

Curtis greeted her as usual and they went over her calendar. Felicity told him that Oliver Queen would be stopping by for a tour of the science division and to bring him in when he arrived. Sitting at her desk she started to tackle the paperwork that had piled up the last few days. _Oh how she hated paperwork._

Oliver showed up about an hour later. He looked handsome in a light grey suit with a powder blue tie. The blue brought out his eyes. Felicity stood, holding out her hand. Remember continue to be professional, she told herself. Felicity went over some of the progress that the team had been making with the power cell, and then motioned for him to follow her down to the science lab. She was excited to show him her baby. Tech was her passion and if she did not own the company this is where she would be working.

She introduced him to Cisco, and Cisco gave him a demonstration of the power cell. It was just a week away from being ready for public testing. Oliver was very impressed with the setup and with Cisco. He knew he had made a good decision partnering with her, but this just confirmed that feeling.

She showed him a few other projects that they were working on, one of which was a military weapon that combined a small knife with a laser. It could be thrown with precise accuracy. When Oliver picked up the knife he felt the weight in his hand, handling it as if it was an extension of his hand. Oliver frowned as he looked down at it. Eventually headed back to her office. Oliver shut the door behind him, and walked over to her desk. He paused for a moment before looking at her.

"Thank you for the tour today. I am very impressed with what you have accomplished Miss Smoak.", he smiled. "Can I ask you a question?", he said unsure.

Felicity look at him, "Sure."

"Were......were you tied to a chair when you were held by Malcolm?", he asked his eyes telling her their was a reason he was asking this question.

She nodded and shuddered as she remembered his hand on her neck. "Yes.", she looked at him curiously. "Why?"

He gave an offhanded smile. "No reason. Just curious I guess. I didn't know Malcolm Merlyn well but I know he was ruthless." Turning he headed to the door.

"Have a good day Miss Smoak", he smiled as he left.

"You too Mr. Queen.", she said softly.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and it was 30 minutes before her meeting with John. Shutting down her computer, she grabbed her bag and informed Curtis that she would not be back in the office. As she drove to meet with John, she thought back over Oliver's question. When John had described the encounter with Malcolm and Al-Sah-Him getting shot, he had not mentioned how she was restrained. How had he known that?

Felicity parked and hurried into Safe Haven. Throwing a wave to Roy at the front desk, she swung open the door to John's office, her face lit with hope.

"Oliver is not Al-Sah-Him's twin John!", she said matter of factly.

John looked at her before he nodded, agreeing with her. She gave him a bright smile. She knew it. 

She walked over to John. "Something did not sit right with me when you told me that yesterday.", she said pacing.

"John, did you notice Oliver's reflexes when he caught my purse? He had the same reflexes when I fainted at our first meeting. He is quick John. Almost as if he was trained to be that way. And today he toured the science division of our lab. He handled a weapon as if it was a part of him. No hesitation.", she said, as her mind worked overtime. 

Felicity hated mysteries, but she was slowly getting some pieces to a very big puzzle.


	30. Chapter 30

John watched Felicity pacing. He could tell her mind was working overtime. As she past by he lightly grabbed her arm, indicating she should sit down. "Felicity, I know that we have not known each other for a terribly long time. But I consider you my friend. And as your friend I have to say, please take this slow.", he said. Taking a nearby chair and pulling it in front of her he leaned his forearms on his knees and looked her in the eye. "I know how much you want this to be him Felicity. I see it in your eyes. Hell, even I want that. But you have to be prepared for the fact that it might not be. And lets say for grins, he is Al-Sah-Him with no memory. He may never get his memory back. Can you deal with that?"

Felicity leaned forward and placed her hands on his. She had grown to appreciate John, Lyla and Roy in so many ways. She considered him a friend as well.

"John, my heart tells me that this is him. And I don't care how long it takes. I am going to figure out what happened to him after he slipped into his coma.", she paused and shrugged her shoulders. "If he never remembers our time together, I am prepared for that." She looked at him with a gleam in her eye. If he never remembered she would deal with that and focus on making new memories. But with him. Always with him.

Felicity stood and gave John a hug, then giving him a smile she left. She was going to have dinner with Caitlin this evening and she was looking forward to the time with her friend.

John watched Felicity walk out with a heavy heart. She looked so positive, so hopeful. He hoped he did not have to tear that away from her in the future. John felt his phone buzz, and looked down to see a text from Oliver. He was on his way over. John sighed and texted that he would be waiting.

Oliver walked into Safe Haven, and greeted the young man behind the counter. Roy just stared at him, and finally Oliver cleared his throat. "Umm, can you tell John that Oliver Queen is here to see him?", he asked.

Roy looked slightly embarrassed. "I am sorry for staring it's just that you look so much like him." They both knew who he was talking about. Roy buzzed John and then sent Oliver through.

Oliver walked in and started pacing the floor, just as Felicity had done. John just watched, being patient. He knew he would speak when he was ready.

"I had a dream last night John. Well more of a nightmare I guess you could say.", Oliver said, stopping to look at him.

"It was dark. And suddenly I saw Felicity tied to a chair in the middle of a room, and Malcolm Merlyn was standing behind her. I tried to get to her....", he said, sitting down in the chair, his eyes distant as he remembered. " But I couldn't get to her John! And suddenly Malcolm just snapped her neck.", he shuddered. "I screamed no and woke up." He looked at John unsure, nervous. "What does that mean? How did I know subconsciously that she was tied to a chair? It doesn't make any sense."

John was surprised but hid it well, as he took the seat where he had sat when talking to Felicity. He sat back and gave Oliver a hard look. "Your not his twin Oliver.", he said, gauging his reaction. "Lyla contacted the records department and there is not a record of Robert and Moira Queen having twins. Just one son."

Oliver's face hardened. So they were back to square one.

"Look Oliver, Lyla and I are going to figure this thing out. In the meantime if you have anymore dreams. Let me know. Maybe they mean something and maybe they don't." John stood as Oliver did. "Look, I know we don't know each other very well, and this has all been sprung on you. I am sorry for that. But please, be careful with Felicity. I see the way you look at her sometimes....she's fragile right now man. I don't know if she could take more.", he said.

Oliver nodding. He understood what John was trying to say. Giving him a curt nod, Oliver left. He was leaving for a business trip to Gotham so he needed to get going.

Oliver packed his bag and headed to the airport. He had the QC jet waiting and boarding, informed the pilot that he could leave when he was ready. He had a meeting with Bruce early tomorrow so he was going down early. Settling in the plane seat, he looked out the window as the plane took off. He was glad he had told John about his dream, but something was still nagging at him. The pain in his chest had felt so real. The pain had been searing, intense, and close to his heart. He rubbed the spot absently as his mind continued to rifle through how much his life had changed in since meeting Felicity Smoak, and for some reason he felt that this was not the first time she had changed his life. And that thought terrified him the most.

As the plane landed, Oliver disembarked and headed to the hotel. Checking in he went to his room to get settled. The meeting with Bruce was to discuss a few other ventures that Queen Consolidated might be able to invest in, to expand their portfolio. He had met Bruce when he was living in Hong Kong and they had become business acquaintences as well as friends. It was interesting to him that he also knew Felicity Smoak. Settling into his room, Oliver ordered room service and turned on a movie, as he  changed into his sweats. He finished his dinner and set his tray outside the room, before laying back on the bed. He looked at his phone. Something was drawing him to call Felicity. He wanted to talk to her. But what would he say? Would she even answer? Before he could change his mind he dialed her number.

Felicity was just getting ready for bed she heard her phone ringing. Who would be calling this late? Picking up the phone she saw Oliver's number and her heart jumped.

"Oliver! Is everything ok?", she asked, wondering why he was calling so late.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I know it's late. Were you busy?", he asked, hoping she hadn't been sleeping or worse, been in the middle of a date. He pushed that thought to the side.

"Oh no, just getting ready for bed.", she paused and before she could hold it back, "It's nice to hear from you."

"I'm on a trip in Gotham to see Bruce, and it made me think about you. I wanted to see how you are doing.......with everything. I am assuming you spoke to John today?" He was fairly certain that John told her the same thing he told him. That he was not Al-Sah-Him's twin.

Felicity settled onto her bed, holding the phone between her cheek and her shoulder as she pulled up her covers. "Yes, I stopped by and saw him today. Oliver can I be honest with you?", she asked hesitantly.

"Of course, please!", he said, wondering what she was going to say.

"Something in my gut told me that you were not Sah-Him's twin. I can't explain it. I know this is confusing for you and all of this had been just thrown in your lap. But we will figure this out. Together." She knew she should not have said the last part, but it was late, she was tired, and her inhibitions were lowered.

Oliver closed his eyes. He had been alone for so long. His parents died when he was young, and yes he had been with women over the years and even had a girlfriend for a few years. But he had never had someone look at him the way Felicity looked when she thought of Al-Sah-Him. And something in that look tugged at him, and pulled at his chest until he thought he would tear apart at the seams.

"I would like that.", he said softly. "Goodnight Felicity."

"Goodnight Oliver.", she said softly.

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning, Oliver put on his suit and headed to meet Bruce at Wayne Enterprises. He was excited to see what opportunities Bruce had for Queen Consolidated. They had needed to expand their portfolio for awhile and Oliver felt like the time was right. Exiting the elevator at Bruce's floor Oliver walked to the receptionist and gave her smile. "Oliver Queen to see Bruce Wayne."

She called into his office, and then stood and led Oliver to the door. Oliver walked in and Bruce immediately stood with a smile, holding out his hand. "Oliver my friend, it has been too long." They had spoken on the phone when Bruce had set Oliver up with Smoak Technologies, but they had not seen each other in a couple of years.

"Always good to see you Bruce.", Oliver said as he took a seat across from him. "By the way, thank you for the tip on Smoak Technologies. I think it is going to be a profitable endeavor for both companies."

Bruce gave him a measured look, "So what do you think of Miss Smoak?", he asked.

"She is pretty amazing. Smart, beautiful, CEO of her own company. I was impressed with what she has done with her company.", Oliver said, trying to sound impartial.

Bruce, look at his friend cocking his head. "I knew you two would make a .......connection, so to speak. I am glad I sent you to her.", he said. Something was going on behind his eyes, but Oliver could not pinpoint what. Before he could question him, Bruce moved on talking about a couple of investment opportunities with Wayne Enterprises that he felt would help QC move forward even more into the tech field. They spent a few hours, talking and before long it was time for Oliver to head home. Bruce walked over, looking his friend in the eye. His tone was serious, and it threw Oliver off just a tad.

"Oliver, I am glad you and Felicity are working together. She has been through so much this past year, but you are exactly what she needs...I mean QC is, of course.", he said, his meaning deeper than his words, and Oliver slowly shook his hand, thinking in the back of his mind. Bruce knows something. He felt now was not the time to delve into it with him. But Oliver gave him a curious look before heading out the door.

Oliver headed to the airport as his mind went back over his conversation with Bruce. Bruce had always had an air of mystery, and secrets that surrounded him. That was partly what made them become friends. Oliver had been drawn to that side, and so he knew without a doubt that his friend knew something about his situation with Felicity. Question was, what did he know?

Felicity was humming as she went about her day. She had woken in a good mood and it had carried her throughout the day. Her conversation with Oliver had seemed intimate, and she was looking forward to seeing him again. Hearing her phone ring, she looked down to see Bruce's number. Picking up the phone, she smiled, "Wow, two calls in a week. You are going to spoil me Bruce."

He laughed, "You deserve to be spoiled Felicity. How is your day my dear?"

"Going quite well I should say. We have been working on the marketing for the cell and getting ready for it's debut."

"Listen, I am going to be in town next week, do you think we could do dinner?", Bruce asked. Felicity could tell that there was more he wanted to say but he was holding back.

"Sure, just call me when you get to town. I always have time for you.", she said.

"Great, see you next week Felicity.", he said with a smile, and hung up.

John was working on the next weeks security detail, when his phone rang. Looking down and seeing it was Oliver he answered. "Queen? What can I do for you?"

"Hi John. Listen, I wanted to call you because I had something interesting happen today. Do you know Bruce Wayne?"

John nodded, "Of course. Wayne Enterprises. I do work for him when he is in town. Why?"

"I had a meeting with him this morning. Long story, we are old friends and business acquaintances and he was the one that led me to Felicity. And when I say led me John, I think he wanted Felicity and I to meet. I think he knows something."

John sat back in his seat. He knew from working with Bruce, that he had a lot of influence and contacts not only in Gotham, but all over the world. And he knew through Lyla that Bruce helped A.R.G.U.S., on occasion with hard cases. Could he know about Al-Sah-Him?

"Did he say anything specific Oliver?", John asked.

"No. He was extremely vague. But I am telling you John. My gut tells me he knows something."

John nodded, "Ok. When will you be seeing him again?"

"I'm not sure but when I get another meeting set up I will let you know." John hung up the phone, he needed to let Lyla know this tidbit of information. It was small, but it was another mystery surrounding this whole situation.


	32. Chapter 32

Oliver got home that evening and looked around his empty apartment. He wished he had someone to talk to about his day. His mind wandered to Felicity. It had felt so good talking to her last night. Should he call her again? Oliver headed to his bedroom, and threw on his sweats and a t-shirt. Crawling into bed, he looked at his phone. Maybe she would still be awake. He punched in her number and held his breath. Would she even answer? She did.

"Oliver? Hi.", she said. He could hear a smile in her voice.

Felicity was just setting down to bed when she saw her phone light up with Oliver's number. Climbing into bed she pulled up the covers as she answered.

"How was your trip?", she asked. 

He smiled. "It was good actually. I think that Queen Consolidated might be making a few more investments.", he said, getting comfortable. 

Felicity settled into her pillows. "That is great news Oliver. How long have you known Bruce?", she asked. She had been curious since the day she had seen him walk into her office.

"We've known each other a few years. We met when he was on business in Hong Kong. We became friends not long after that." Oliver paused for a moment. "I'm glad he sent me to Smoak Technologies.", he said softly.

"Me too.", she smiled. 

They talked for several hours. She told him about her life growing up with only her mother. About her years at MIT and starting Smoak Technologies. He told her about growing up in Hong Kong. About having to learn a new language and culture and how it felt when he came back to the states. They talked about their favorite color and their favorite food,  both laughing when they both said thai food.

"Felicity?"

"Hmmm?", she hummed, enjoying the sound of his voice.

"I hope you don't mind that I called. Sometimes my apartment can get lonely and I wanted to hear your voice.":

She looked around her room. Noting the emptiness, the silence. 

"I don't mind. Can we do this again tomorrow night?", she asked shyly.

"I would love that.", he said with a grin.

They sat in companionable silence, neither one wanting to hang up the phone. But it was after midnight and they both had to work the next day.

"Well I should probably let you get some sleep.", Oliver said as he rolled on his side.

"Ok. Sweet dreams Oliver!", she said, hugging her pillow that had been Sah-Him's. 

"Sweet dreams Felicity!", he said. The both hung up and stared at their phones, before placing them on the bed and falling to sleep.

Oliver was dreaming. He could see Felicity standing in what looked to be a large room. She had on a beautiful gown of dark green with black lace. She was looking at him from across the room, and all he could see was her. As she turned to walk toward him a man grabbed her arm. She screamed as Oliver woke panting in a cold sweat. He had another nightmare. Getting up from the bed, he splashed water on his face. He had never had nightmares before, so why were they starting now? And why were they of Felicity.

Oliver laid back down, and closed his eyes. He didn't know if he would fall back to sleep, but it was a few hours until daylight, and he needed to try to rest. As he closed his eyes, he saw her again. This time her hair was spread across her pillow as she looked up at him with love and desire. Her hair looked like spun gold and her lips were inviting him to kiss her. Oliver groaned as he felt his body responding. He wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

Felicity hugged her pillow as she thought about their conversation. With Al-Sah-Him, there had been passion, urgency. They had not had time to really learn about each other. She was enjoying that with Oliver. Closing her eyes she fell asleep and dreamed about Oliver. She dreamed that he kissed her and as the kiss grew more passionate more urgent. Things changed and he was Al-Sah-Him. She woke with a start, sitting up in the bed.  

Laying back down, Felicity let out a breath. She wasn’t going to be getting any sleep tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short. More tomorrow.


	33. Chapter 33

John told Lyla about Oliver's meeting with Bruce Wayne. They were running out of contacts, but Lyla had one more up her sleeve. She kissed John quickly before rushing out of the room. This one she needed to do in person. A few hours later she returned, and she had some interesting information.

"What did you find out?", John asked, as Lyla sank down into her chair.

"I think Bruce does know something.", she sighed. "It seems that he took a trip to Nanda Parbat a week after Al-Sah-Him passed."

John looked at her puzzled. "Why would he go to Nanda Parbat?"

"That is the million dollar question." Lyla said. "He was only there a couple of days before he returned to Gotham."

"Was he traveling alone?", John asked.

"That I don't know. I think we need to pull his plane manifest and see how many passengers were on the plane."

John nodded, "Agreed."

"Oh and one more thing John.", she sat forward. "I was able to find out that A.R.G.U.S., was working on some bio-tech project. I was not able to get the details but it was pretty highly classified and only a handful of people had access to it. Bruce was one of them.", she said.

"Why would Bruce have access to a highly classified A.R.G,U.S., bio-project?', John asked confused.

"Because his company produced it.", she said.

They looked at each other. That was big. They still had a lot of digging to do but both felt they were getting closer to the truth, and it was going to be a stunner.

Felicity woke up excited. Today was the day they would announce the power cell to the world. This was the day that she had working hard toward, and made her proud of her company and her team. They were having a press conference at noon, and as her partner, Oliver would be by her side. As a young, beautiful CEO Felicity had to work harder to be taken seriously, especially by the media. So she wore her best suit. Pulling on her black pumps she decided today she would splurge and get a cup of coffee at the coffee shop near her office. They had the best hazelnut creamer.Felicity parked in her building parking space and decided to walk over to the coffee shop. It was only a block away and the fresh air would do her good. 

As she approached she saw the line, but decided to wait it out. She had to have her coffee to function. As she was standing reading some news on her phone, she felt a hand on her elbow.

She turned and smiled when she saw Oliver. 

"Hi Felicity! I see you are here for some coffee too.", he smiled.

"Yes, I normally make my own but I decided to splurge today. Plus they have the best hazelnut creamer here.", she said.

"Well I actually was going to buy you a cup and bring it to you, so this is on me.", he said as he moved forward to place their order. Felicity ordered a coffee with 2 sugars and the hazelnut creamer. Oliver ordered his black. 

Felicity crinkled her nose. "Ugh, how can you drink it straight?"

He laughed. "It's an acquired taste."

Paying for their drinks they grabbed their coffees and started walking back to her office. They talked as they walked slowly, neither in a hurry. Once they reached her office it was time to get to work. They had a meeting with marketing and PR to go over the press conference announcement. It was decided that Felicity would do most of the talking while Oliver would be by her side, showing his support as her partner. They then met with the tech team. She wanted to make sure that they all received recognition for their hard work, and bonuses were handed out to each person.

It was turning out to be one of the best mornings Oliver had experienced in awhile, and he savored every moment.

Time for the press conference arrived, and they headed to the front of the building. They conference was going to be handled out in front of the building and Felicity had asked John and Lyla to provide some security. They were in place as Felicity and Oliver moved to the podium. Felicity stepped to the microphone. She could feel Oliver's quiet support behind her an it made talking to the public a lot easier. 

'On behalf of Smoak Technologies and Queen Consolidated, we would like to thank you all for being here today. This is an exciting day not only for our companies but for everyone. Today we are unveiling a piece of technology that is going to revolutionize the tech world. She indicated the small box in her hand. This little battery was designed by a team of amazing people whose sole purpose was to create a batter that is 100% rechargeable, and can power an entire building. Like the one you see behind you.', she smiled as applause broke out in teh crowd.

All of the sudden shots rang out, and before Felicity could react, Oliver was pushing her to the ground. He covered her body with his as he glanced around trying to find the shooter. John and Lyla's team, immediately spread out, and as Oliver scanned the area he saw a flicker of light in the building across the street. Without thinking he jumped up and ran toward the building. Taking the stairs two at a time, he moved toward where he had seen the light flicker off the gun. Bursting in the door, Oliver surprised the gunman, and immedately grabbed him by the neck. Knocking the gun from his hand Oliver gave him a punch to the throat, incapacitating him, before he gave on more punch knocking him out.  Oliver stepped back stunned. Oliver pulled out his phone and immediately called John. He wanted this guy interrogated to find out why he was shooting. Who was he working for? Roy had been at the press conference and came racing into the room. Seeing the gunman on the floor he looked at Oliver in surprise. Not saying a word, Oliver turned and headed back to check on Felicity. He knew that the gunman was not going anywhere. Roy had it under control.

Racing across the street he looked around as the police had started to arrive. Spotting Felicity he ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Burying his face in her hair. She was shaking as she held him tight around the waist. His reaction to her being in danger had been instantaneous, and Felicity had noticed. They stood holding each other as they answered questions and were told that they might be contacted at a later time to answer more, but were free to go for now. 

Felicity made sure the cell was safe back with he team and then followed Oliver to his car. He was taking her home.

Roy had called John when he arrived at the rendevous spot with the gunman in tow. He tied him to a chair and waited for John and Lyla to arrive. They needed some answers. The guy groaned as he came to, and John walked over, pulling a chair to sit in front of him. He sat facing the back of the chair, his arms loosely hanging over the top of the back of the chair.

"Who was your target?", John asked.

The guy just stared at him. So John asked again.

"Who was your target?", he asked, his voice like ice.

The guy looked at him with disdain. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I am the only one that might be able to cut you a deal in court. So I am going to ask you again. Who was your target?"

The guy eyed him, Lyla and Roy before he looked down. "Oliver Queen."

John narrowed his eyes. "Why? Who would want Queen dead?"

The guy looked to his side, before he spoke, and his words took John's breath away. "Malcolm Merlyn."

 


	34. Chapter 34

John shook his head in denial, as Lyla and Roy looked on in shock. 

"That's impossible. Malcolm is dead. I shot him myself.', John said, floored.

"Well I guess you are not as good a shot as you thought now are you?', the guy said smugly. John punched him, knocking him clean out. ;"Roy call the SCPD and get this guy into a cell." He looked at Lyla. " We need to find Oliver and Felicity.", he said and pulled out his phone. He made two calls and hung up the phone. He and Lyla exchanged looks as they headed to the car.

Oliver and Felicity arrived at her apartment, and she locked the door behind them. It has become a habit for her. Felicity sank down onto her couch. She felt like she was having deja-vu. She trembled hugging her arms to her waist, and Oliver looked at her, wanting to walk over and take her in his arms. but not sure that he should. He was having emotions swirl in his stomach as he looked around her apartment. It was familiar but it wasn't, all at the same time. 

Tears fell down Felicity's cheeks and Oliver could not stand it. He walked over and sat next to her, and pulled her into his arms. She nuzzled his neck as the tears fell unheeded. The shock taking over. Oliver pulled her onto his lap. He couldn't shake the feeling that they had been in this exact position before. He held her tight and let her cry. Felicity pulled back and looked at him. She looked into his eyes and moved a hand to his cheek. 

"You saved my life Oliver!", she said softly. "You keep doing that.", she said almost in a whisper.

Oliver's hand moved up and cupped her cheek. "My body just reacted. As soon as I heard the shots I knew I had to keep you safe."

Felicity leaned down and placed her lips softly, hesitantly to his. Their lips barely touched as she brushed them across his, almost exploring. Oliver was still, his hand on her cheek, as he let her have her way. Felicity let out a sob, as she pressed her lips harder to his and the kiss changed. She could feel him. In his kiss as his lips explored hers, in the way his tongue explored her mouth with familiarity. Oliver gasped lightly when she deepened the kiss. He knew this mouth. Knew her taste. And he immediately sat up grabbing her head with his hands, the kiss deepening. They kissed each other with hungry desperation and Felicity turned in his lap, straddling him. As Oliver moved to kiss down her neck they heard her phone ring. They both stilled as they came back to reality and realized what was happening. Felicity moved off his lap, feeling a sense of loss, as she looked at the phone. "It's John", she said. 

'John!"

"Is Oliver there?", he asked.

"Yes he's here, why?", she asked frowning as Oliver got up and walked over to her.

"I will tell you both when I get there. Lyla and I are on our way.", John said, hanging up the phone.

Felicity hung up and looked at Oliver. "John and Lyla are on their way here. He has something to tell us.", she said.

"Maybe he was able to question the gunman. I called John after I subdued him in the building across the street.", Oliver said, non-chalantly.

Felicity looked at him in surprise. "You subdued him? By yourself?"

"Yes, why?"

Felicity had an idea come to mind. But she was going to keep it to herself until after they talked to John. She just nodded absently to him. Walking back over she sat on the couch. Oliver followed her and sat next to her placing his arm along the back of the couch. "Should we talk about that kiss?", he asked.

Felicity smiled and looked down for a moment. "It was nice."

Oliver placed a finger under her chin, raising her eyes to meet his. "Yes it was. It felt familiar to me. You felt familiar. LIke we had done it before.", he said softly. "it made me want to do it again."

"Me too", Felicity said, she leaned into him. Their kiss was slow, leisurely and oh so soft. There was passion but it was tempered. This was for them to feel closeness. They broke apart as Felicity's doorbell rang. She scrambled up and opened the door to John and Lyla.

"I am glad you both are here." John said as they all took a seat in the living room.

John looked at Oliver curiously. "Oliver have you had any type of formal fight training?"

Oliver shook his head, "No why?"

"You took down a gunman by yourself.", John said with a little laugh. "And from what Roy told me you saved Felicity, with no hesitation."

Oliver looked at John curiously. "I just reacted."

"Most people would not react that way man.", he said before he continued. "I was able to question the gunman that you subdued, and your not going to like what I found out. You were the intended target Oliver."

Oliver immediately sat forward, 'What? why?"

"It seems that there was someone that wanted you dead. A one Malcolm Merlyn.", John said, gauging their reaction.

"No John that is impossible. Merlyn is dead. YOU shot him." Felicity said, not believing what she was hearing. "The guy had to be lying."

"I don't think he was Felicity. Why would he say Malcolm's name?"

"I don't know John but it doesn't make any sense.", she said growing more concerned and confused. Felicity's head flew up in surprise as she heard a knock at the door. "I wasn't expecting anyone John.". she said looking spooked.

"I was.", John said as he strode to the door and opened it. 

Felicity and Oliver both looked in surprise shock. It was Bruce Wayne.


	35. Chapter 35

Felicity approached him in surprise, giving him a hug. "Bruce! What are you doing here? I thought you were not coming until Monday?", she said.

He gave her a tight smile, "I decided to come a few days early. I was glad I did. John called me and told me what happened today. Are you both ok?", he said, looking her over before looking at Oliver.

"We are fine.", Oliver said, growing suspicious. He looked at John. "Ok, what is going on? Why is Bruce here?"

They all moved to the living room, taking a seat as John explained. "The day you came back from Gotham and you told me about your visit with Bruce. I called him. I told him a little about Waller and you. He said he wanted to talk, but needed to do it in person. He called me yesterday and said he was in town and needed my services. I decided that now would be good time for him to talk.", John said looking at Bruce sternly. 

Bruce took a deep breath, and started to speak. He just hoped they could forgive him for what he was about to tell them.

"Wayne Industries has been working on a bio-tech weapon for the past 5 years. It was a top secret serum that when injested in small doses could fake one's death. It was originally developed for the military for use in Special Ops, but A.R.G.U.S., got wind of it and they blackmailed me into giving them the formula. I have certain night activities that I do in Gotham and they were aware of it and threatened to expose me if I didn't cooperate. Having partnered with them before, I knew they were serious. I had no choice. They had also developed a memory control process called 'sideboarding". They basically could take someone's memory away and then program them to do whatever A.R.G.U.S., needed them to do. They looked at it as a way to create the perfect agent." Bruce walked over and took a seat, leaning his hands on his thighs as he kept his eyes down.

"Three days after Malcolm was killed I got a call from A.R.G.U.S. They said they needed my help in dealing with the League of Assassins." Felicity sat forward in surprise. He knew of the League? He purposefully kept his eyes off of Felicity. "When I arrived at A.R.G.U.S., they took me to a room and imagine my surprise when I saw Al-Sah-Him's body. I had dealt with him a few times during my dealings with the League. He was their best. So I was shocked to see him lying there, seemingly, dead.'

Felicity couldn't speak, and Oliver was stunned as he gritted his teeth.

"A.R.G.U.S., tasked me with taking Al-Sah-Him's body back to the League, and talking Ras into letting him be returned to A.R.G.U.S. I was told to assure Ras that Sah-Him would have no memory of his time with them and therefore would not be a threat to their existence. And in return for them releasing him, A.R.G.U.S, would not only overlook their activities, per say, but would give them unfettered access to some of A.R.G.U.S.'s databases. I knew Ras would not turn that down because he has been on a mission to kill Damien Darkh for years and he would utilize whatever means necessary to attain that end. Even if it meant giving up his heir." Bruce looked at Oliver cautiously. "Ras agreed with the stipulation that if the League was compromised, they would reign down on A.R.G.U.S., like the plague. So I flew back with Sah-Him's body and returned him to A.R.G.U.S., headquarters. I have a theory on what happened next."

Oliver was clenching his jaw so hard that he could not speak, so John asked. "What is your theory?"

"When I returned Al-Sah-Him's body to them, he was revived and sideboarded. They had been wanting to get rid of him for awhile. I mean what better way to get rid of the Leagues best assassin then to completely erase his existence. To remove his memory. Wipe it clean.", he said, looking at Oliver.

John looked a little skeptical, "But why not just kill him?"

Bruce looked at John in surprise. "Your a  soldier John. You should know the answer to that. He's too valuable to them. He can be used whenever needed for whatever they need. His skills are invaluable, and I believe they plan to benefit from them."

Felicity's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. Rage was flowing through her body and she knew that if she said anything to Bruce right now that she would regret it. She stood and excused herself, hurrying to her room and shutting the door. Bruce and John both flinched.

Oliver's hands clenched as he tried to grasp the truth. His whole life, or what he believed to be his life was a lie. He had been taken away from what he knew, from her!! He was about to blow and he needed to get out. He headed for the door, John calling his name as he opened the door to leave. "Oliver, where are you going man?"

Oliver gritted out, "I need to be alone.", before he slammed the front door.

Felicity heard the door shut, and flinched as she closed her eyes. They had taken him from her. Taken his memory. Their memories. She had been led to believe that the man she loved had died, saving her life. How could she even process that. And not only had he been taken from her but Bruce had known. He knew the truth and never told her. 

Oliver left Felicity's apartment not sure where he was going to go but knowing he just needed to get away. He headed to the nearest rooftop. Something drawing him to the darknesss. He needed to think. His anger was palpable, like a breathing entity slowly taking over his soul. But being here in the dark was calming, almost soothing. The darkness was his ally he thought, as he looked out over the city, and for now he needed to get lost in it.


	36. Chapter 36

John looked at Bruce. He still had some questions. "So why did the League give him the name Oliver Queen? And how is Malcolm involved in all of this?"

Bruce took a deep breath. "From what I heard The League knew his identity from the day they found him as a kid. Malcolm was still a member at that time and he was the one who had Oliver's parents killed. It wasn't an accident John that the drug dealer went to their home. Malcolm sent him. Because of Oliver's service to the League they let him come back with his full identity in tact so he could take back over Queen Consolidated."

Lyla looked a little perplexed, "Yes, but the papers said that Oliver Queen was the nephew and last remaining Queen family member. How is that possible if Robert was his father?"

Bruce looked at her."Robert wasn't Oliver's father. His brother was. Robert raised Oliver as his own after his brother was killed in a boating accident when Oliver was just a baby. But technically Oliver is Robert's nephew. When Robert was alive he never allowed the papers to refer to Oliver as anything but his son, so I can understand the confusion." 

John ran his hands over his face.

"So why did Malcolm have them killed?", Lyla asked.

"Malcolm had them killed because QC was a threat to Merlyn Global at that time. Malcolm was trying to get a stronghold overseas for Merlyn Global, a monopoly if you will for foreign trade. Robert beat him to it. It ended up costing Merlyn millions. As for why he is trying to kill Oliver now, I don't know.", Bruce said. 

John looked at Bruce speculatively. "How do you know all of this Bruce?"

"I have high security clearance in A.R.G.U.S., John. Even higher than Waller knows. And my father knew Robert.", he said, looking sad. "Robert was a good man."

John blew out a breath. There was so much to take in, that John did not know where to start processing. He looked up when he heard a door open, and Felicity came down the hall, her cheeks streaked with tears. She walked over to Bruce and slapped his face.

"I want you out of my house right now!", she said, cold, angry.

Bruce shook his head. He knew he deserved that slap and probably a lot worse. He walked to the door, knowing it was best that he leave. He turned before he left. "Felicity? If I had been given any other choice I would have taken it. Just know that ok?" He looked at John before walking out the door.

John started to speak, but Felicity held up her hand. "Please John just go. I need to be alone and process all of this.", she said sadly.

John walked over and kissed her head, as Lyla gave her a hug. "We are here if you or Oliver need anything, Ok?"

She nodded as she held the door for them to leave. Then she shut the door, looking around her cold, empty apartment. She curled up on the couch, her tears still falling and eventually fell asleep. 

Felicity woke to a knock on her door. Rubbing her eyes, she walked over and looked through the peephole. It was Oliver. She immediately opened the door. Their gazed locking as they stared at each other. "Can I come in?", he asked softly. He looked like hell.

Felicity held the door open wider for him to enter, and then closed it behind him locking it and setting the alarm. They stood and just looked at each other. Oliver's eyes traveled slowly over her face, his expression tortured. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I don't remember you Felicity. I don't remember anything about our time together. About what you meant to me.", he spoke so softly that she had to strain to hear. "And who knows if I ever will."

Felicity's heart ripped in two as she walked over to him and cupped his face. "I remember Al-Sah-Him. I remember everything." The name still felt foreign to him, but hearing it from her lips seemed almost right.

She softly kissed each of his eyes, before sliding down to softly kiss his cheeks. "If you never remember my love. Then we can make some new memories that you will remember."

Oliver's hands reached for her and settled on her waist as she softly stroked her lips across his, almost in a whisper. She pulled back and took his hand and led him down the hall to her bedroom, and shutting the door behind them, started to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt. She was so achingly beautiful that Oliver's breath caught for a moment. As each button was undone, Felicity pressed a kiss to his chest, one after the other. As she slid his shirt off of his shoulders it fell to the floor, and Felicity looked at the spot where his arrow tattoo use to be. There was nothing there now, but she could still see it. Still feel it. And she placed a kiss there before she sucked the spot, leaving a small red mark. Oliver reached and pulled her shirt over her head, as he leaned down and claimed her lips. His kiss wasn't hard or possessive. It was gentle, loving and oh so sweet. Neither one of them hurried as they slowly explored each other's bodies. Al-Sah-Him's body was different in a lot of ways but the spots she found that made him moan, that made him gasp, were still the same and Felicity used that knowledge with loving skill. Oliver slid his hands up and cupped her breasts through her bra, feeling their weight in his palms. They were made for his hands, and he caressed them, rubbing his thumbs over the nipples, before reaching around and unhooking the back. Felicity slid it off her arms, as Oliver pulled her to him, until their chests were touching. They each stopped, their breathing quickened as they enjoyed the feeling of being skin to skin. 

"You are so beautiful Felicity.", he said as he dragged his lips lightly over her cheek to her ear, tugging it with his lips. 

Where Al-Sah-Him had been a demanding, passionate even possessive lover, Oliver was slow and gentle, taking his time loving each new place he discovered. Felicity loved both parts of him, and she moaned as his hands moved down her body, undoing her pants. He kneeled before her as he pushed them down her legs, and Felicity placed her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance as she stepped out of them and her shoes. Leaning forward, Oliver placed kisses up each leg, nipping her inner thighs and causing her hips to buck towards his mouth. _Jesus this pace was driving her slowly to the edge._   Grabbing her underwear, Oliver tugged them down her legs, and as she stepped out of them, she felt Oliver lean back and look at her. Slightly embarrassed, she tried to cover herself with her hands, but he wouldn't have it. 

"Oh Felicity, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Don't ever hide yourself from me." She moved her hands and placed them in his hair, as he nuzzled the apex of her thighs. Pushing her back, she fell onto the bed, and he gently spread her legs, moving up between them. "I could worship you for days", he said, as he slowly slid his tongue along her slit. Felicity groaned. It had been too long. Her fingers tightened in his hair as she pressed him closer. Feeling her need, feeling her body's response, he opened her folds and pushed his tongue inside. Felicity cried out as she felt his tongue penetrate her. He slowly started to suck and thrust his tongue, and Felicity thought she was going to lose all control. But right as she was getting to the edge, he stopped, and slip up her body. She moaned, trying to press him back down, but he just laughed, and stood up. Splayed out before him, naked, her legs spread and her hair flowing around her, he thought she was almost surreal. His light. He quickly undid his pants and pushed them down with his boxers. He needed to be inside of her. She knew what he was thinking and motioned to the side table. Pulling out the drawer, Oliver grabbed a condom, and rolled it on. Felicity held out her arms to him, inviting, enticing, and Oliver could not resist. 

He knelt between her thighs and slowly slid up, sliding immediately into her. They both stopped all movement, as they realized that they were still Al-Sah-Him and Felicity Smoak, and as he started to move, his thrusts hard and sure, she leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I love you Al-Sah-Him!" It spurred him on and his thrusts became harder and moving faster he worked to drive her to the edge and over. Felicity wrapped her legs around him and the angle changed, causing her to gasp, as she felt her pleasure build. Before she knew it she was falling over the edge, the intensity insanely overwhelming. Oliver watched her face as she came and before he knew it he was following her. Their bodies continued to move together, loving, pushing, pulling, and as they both came down from their euphoria, they softly kissed and stroked. Their hands touching every part of the other. They were one again. 

Oliver pulled out of her and quickly disposed of the condom, then he laid to her side, pulling her tightly in his arms. He kissed her head, and held her close as he said, "I won't leave again!" Felicity held him tightly and whispered his name as she drifted off to sleep. "Al-Sah-Him!"

 


	37. Chapter 37

As John and Lyla drove home she looked at him. "You know John something is still nagging at me. How is Malcolm Merlyn alive?" 

"I've had the same question going through my head. I think I need to pay another visit to our shooter and see what else I can find out.", Lyla nodded. "I'll drop you off at home and then head to the precinct.", he said, squeezing her hand.

John dropped Lyla off and then headed to the SCPD. Yes, something was not sitting right about Malcolm being alive. He waved to the detective as he entered and asked for some time with the shooter. John was known to the SCPD and had even helped them with security on a number of cases so they led him into the interrogation room, and he waited for the shooter to be brought into the room.

The guy rolled his eyes when he saw John. "What do you want? I answered your questions.", he said slouching down into the chair.

John leaned forward on the table and pierced him with a look. "You said that Malcolm Merlyn was the one who hired you to kill Queen. You alluded to the fact that he might even be alive. Where can I find him?"

The guy smirked. "And what do I get if I tell you this?"

"My undying gratitude.", John said, tired of the games.

The guy just looked at him. John knew he had to play the game, so he looked the guy in the eye. "If you tell me this then I will make sure that the judge goes soft on you when your sentencing arrives. You could get just five years and be out in two with good behavior. Now start talking!"

"Malcom's not alive man!", the guy said. "I was hired for this assignment after his death. "He left a note with his lawyer that was to be delivered to me upon his demise. The note laid out the job he wanted me to do with a load of cash. He's in the ground, dude!"

John frowned in confusion. "I don't understand. Why would he want Oliver dead, AFTER his own death?"

"I don't know man, the note didn't say. All it said was he wanted me to finish the job he had started and that the League should have been his, whatever that is."

John called for the officer to take the man back to his cell as John sat back in his chair perplexed. Malcolm was just trying to finish the job he started when he had Oliver's parents killed. Oliver was suppose to die that day too, but he had survived and eventually became heir to the demon. Malcolm obviously had hoped to ascend to that position but had angered the League, hence the death sentence that Ras had sent down.

John got up from his chair, tired. His mind reeling with all of the information. He would talk to Oliver and Felicity tomorrow. Tonight he was going home to his wife, holding her close and getting some sleep.

Oliver and Felicity dozed, their hold on each other never wavering. Felicity woke and rubbed her eyes. Turning she looked at Oliver's face. He looked peaceful, almost younger when he slept. But he still ahd that state of awareness, that tension that told her he could be up and awake in a matter of seconds if he needed to be. Felicity gently slid her hand over his chest. How had they gotten rid of his scars. i mean, she knew the could have the tattoos removed, but the scars? In a way she missed them. But another part of her was glad they were gone. She wanted Al-Sah-Him to move away from the darkness and his past deeds. Those scars had been a reminder of all of that. She laid with her cheek on her hand and just watched him. 

Oliver's eyes fluttered as he felt someone watching him. His eyes flew open before he relaxed. _Felicity!_

He smiled as he looked at her beautiful face. "Hi!", she said softly.

"Hi!", he said, and her lips curved into a smile. 

"That was the first word you ever said to me.". she said, remembering the night he had been stabbed.

"I must have been a man of few words.", he joked. 

"In some ways yes. But you were very effective at getting your point across.", she grinned.

Oliver pushed her hair behind her ear. 

"I have an idea Oliver, and if you don't want to do it I completely understand, but I think we need to know everything.", she said biting her lip.

Oliver rubbed it free of her teeth with his thumb, "Sure, what is it?"

"I want you to take a weapons test today. Let John put you through the paces and let's see what you remember. Your reflexes are still there as well as your fighting skills. I think you need to know everything you are capable of."

Oliver looked at her thoughtfully. That was true. Just because his memories were gone did not mean his skills were. And he needed to know what he could do. Both as Oliver Queen and Al-Sah-Him.

"Ok.", he said softly, just looking at her. "On one condition.", he said.

She quirked her eyebrow at him teasingly. 

"That no matter what happens. I get to come home to you.", he said, softly, reverently.

Felicity smiled as she leaned forward kissing him softly. "Oh you don't have to worry about that Mr. Queen. You are not getting out of my sight for awhile. Even if I have to tie you to a chair.", she teased.

"Oh promises, promises Miss Smoak.", he said as he rolled over on top of her and kissed her with all the longing and passion that he had kept hidden inside for weeks. They didn't go back to sleep.

 


	38. Chapter 38

Oliver woke the next morning, feeling rested. That was a feeling he had not felt in a long time. Looking over he smiled as he saw Felicity lying next to him. She was lying on her stomach, with her arm thrown over his waist and her other arm hugging her pillow. He leaned down and softly kissed her cheek, and then trailed kisses down her smooth back. She was all softness and beautiful lines and he could not get enough. Felicity groaned as she woke up. 

"I don't wanna get up. It's too early.", she mumbled pushing him playfully away from her. Oliver grinned and straddled her back, pressing kisses to her neck from one side to the other. Moving down, he pushed the covers down her back pressing kisses down her spine. He moved until her ass was displayed, and when she groaned and complained again, her nipped her ass cheek. 

"Oliver!!!", she exclaimed, hitting him in the head with her pillow. Oliver laughed as he tugged the pillow, but she would not let go. She seemed to have a strange connection to that pillow. Crawling out of bed, Oliver pulled her up.

"Come on sleepyhead. Time to get up.", he said dragging her toward the bathroom. "Let's take a shower."

Felicity perked up at that as she remembered their last shower. Turning on the water, Oliver made sure it was nice and warm before taking her hand and leading her inside. Felicity leaned her head back as the water washed over her, and Oliver stood mesmerized. Taking the soap he soaped his hands before slowly washing her all over. His hands worshiped each dip and curve, and Oliver let his lips follow before he pressed her to the wall, their kiss deepening. Lifting her up, Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to kiss and stroke her body. Felicity reached down between their body's and stroked his cock. He was already half hard and when she touched him, his body responded.

"I don't have a condom in here.", he gasped, barely hanging on by a thread.

"You don't have to worry about that Oliver. I'm on birth control.", she said. He groaned thank god as he moved her down and slowly entered her. She was so wet for him that his hips were touching hers as he went deep. "I love you Oliver!", she whispered and he noticed she did not use the name Al-Sah-Him. She called him Oliver. Overwhelmed with emotion, he started to thrust into her, his lips sucking along her neck and collarbone leaving tiny red marks. Felicity slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss as moans escaped from both of their lips. 

They broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes as they moved together. His hips thrusting and hers meeting each thrust, she clenched her muscles around him tightly, and he let out a "Fuck!" His control snapping Oliver just started pounding into her. All the feelings and frustrations came out with each thrust, and Felicity held him tight as he just let go. His movements pushed her over the edge, and she climaxed around him, reigning kisses over his face. Oliver felt her muscles clenching and before he could stop himself, said, "I love you Felicity", as his orgasm flew all over him. She held him to her as he slowly came down. They kissed softly, leisurely before washing each other off, and then getting out of the shower. Drying each other off, they dressed. Felicity called Curtis at the office to let him know she was taking the day off. He understood, after what had happened the day before, and she told him to go home and enjoy the day himself. 

"We need to run by my place so I can put on some clean clothes." Oliver said as they headed to the door. 

Felicity grabbed her purse and her phone, and leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Ok, I can call John while you are getting dressed."

She grinned and locked the door behind her as they left. 

Arriving at Oliver's apartment, Felicity walked around intrigued. It was very modern and of course it was a penthouse suite, with a view of Star City that was amazing. Oliver explained that the apartment actually was owned by QC and he was planning on finding a new place but just had not had the time.

Felicity called John and he agreed to meet them at a facility that he used to train his guards. Grabbing her hand, Oliver led her down to his car and giving her a kiss as he helped her in, hurried to the other side and drove off.

They pulled up to the facility, and holding hands they walked inside. John noticed the difference in their relationship immediately, and gave a small smile. He was happy for them. John first told them about his meeting with the shooter. The both looked at each other with a small sense of relief. At least Merlyn was one less problem they had to worry about. John decided to start with the obvious weapon. Because Al-Sah-Him meant arrow, he wanted to start with a bow and arrow. John set up the target as Oliver walked over and placed the quiver on his back. He picked up the bow and it surprisingly felt natural to him. Taking his stance Oliver pulled an arrow and proceeded to make a bullseye. John and Felicity both looked on with surprise. 

"Ok Oliver, I am going to make this a little more difficult. How about a moving target?", John said. And as he did he let a tennis ball fly. Oliver pinned it to the wall. Again and again, John released the balls and each time, Oliver nailed them. He didn't miss one. Oliver looked at the bow in awe. In his memory he had never touched one before so just knowing he had that skill was pretty amazing.

"Ok, I think we can fairly say your archery skills are still in tack.", John smiled. "Now let's see how you do with knives.

Oliver removed the quiver and walked over to the table John had set up with an assortment of knives from large to small. As he did, John released a moving cardboard target of a man, Oliver quickly grabbed a knife and threw it. It imbedded in the throat. 

They next moved to swords, and Oliver was so quick and so precise, that John had to call a halt to that exercise. John was not even in Oliver's league when it came to sword fighting. 

John gave him a nod of respect as he looked at Felicity. "Well I don't think we need to test him any further. I would say he has all his skills still in tact. And I think based on what Bruce said that A.R.G.U.S. planned it that way. They have plans to use your skills man. And we need to figure out what those plans are."


	39. Chapter 39

The next few days passed quickly as Oliver and Felicity busied themselves with the public testing of the power cell. It was a huge success and they were already receiving orders from medical facilities and government agencies. One of those agencies was A.R.G.U.S., and Felicity took that call personally. Felicity was hesitant about working with them, but Oliver convinced her that this might be an in for them to find out what A.R.G.U.S., might need him for, so she finally agreed. They had also received a congratulations basket from Bruce, and even though Felicity was still angry with him, she knew at some point she would have to talk to him. They both would.

Oliver had practically moved in with Felicity, and he would occasionally have flashes of images. However, he had not regained any of his memory. Felicity had become ok with that as their relationship evolved. He had not said he loved her again, since the time in the shower, but she could feel the emotion. She saw it in his eyes each time he looked at her. She could feel it in his kisses and in his touch. And every once in awhile she would catch him staring at her, and the look was not Oliver Queen, it was Al-Sah-Him.

Felicity was at her desk working some paperwork when she got a call. Oliver had gone to Queen Consolidated to finish some work there, and when Felicity heard who was calling her, she tempered her anger, and answered the phone.

"Bruce!", she said tersely. "What do you want?", she asked, not quite ready to forgive him or even talk to him about forgiveness just yet.

"Felicity, I am going to be in town tomorrow and I would like to meet with you and Oliver. It is very important.", he said. 

Felicity thought for a moment. As much as she wanted to say now, she couldn't. "Ok. Why don't you come by my apartment tomorrow evening."

"Thank you Felicity. I know you really don't want to see me right now, but I think what I have to tell you will change that.", he said. 

They agreed on a  time and Felicity hung up the phone. He sounded like what he wanted to say was important. She just hoped that Oliver was ok with seeing him.

Felicity headed down to the lab. She was going to spend the rest of the afternoon working on the knife that they had in production. Time passed quickly and when Felicity looked at the clock it was after six. She decided to call it a day. 

Oliver had spent the afternoon meeting with board members of QC and dealing with the usual paperwork that came with being the CEO. As the day wound down, Oliver's thoughts turned to Felicity. He wanted to surprise her by cooking her dinner that evening, so when five o'clock came around, he let his assistant know he was leaving for the day. Hurrying to the store, he bought all the ingredients for dinner, as well as a bouquet of beautiful red roses. Felicity had given him a key the week before as well as the code to the alarm, and so he hurried home to have everything set up when she arrived. Oliver had picked up two extra roses and spread the petals on the bed. He knew it was romantically corny, but it felt right to him.

Setting the table, Oliver placed the roses in a vase in the middle of the table, and prepared the place settings as his pasta cooked on the stove. As he was preparing the salad he heard the door open and the alarm sound. Felicity entered her apartment to a wonderful smell. Spagetti, her absolute favorite. She entered the kitchen to find Oliver dressed in his dress shirt and suit pants with an apron around his waist and his shirt sleeves pushed up to his elbows. The food smelled heavenly but he looked delicious. A smile spread across his face as he felt her arms encircle his waist. 

"Oh Oliver!", she breathed in. "That smells wonderful. What are you making?", she asked as she looked around at the stove.

"Spagetti with meatballs, garlic bread and salad.", he said, leaning back to kiss her cheek. "Go change clothes, this will be ready in about 10 minutes."

Felicity hurried to the bedroom, and changed into comfortable clothes. As she walked back into the living room, she saw the table with the roses in the center, a tablecloth and the place settings. He even had lit a candle in the center. It looked beautiful and so romantic. Oliver dished up their food and brought the plates to the table, and went back for the wine chilling in the fridge. 

Felicity was so hungry, she laughed as her stomach growled. After speaking with Bruce she had not been very hungry for lunch, so she was famished. Oliver kissed her cheek as he placed a glass of wine in front of her before sitting down across from her. Oliver lifted his glass to her, and looked her in the eye. "Felicity! I just want you to know that I love you!" He spoke sincerely and with the love shining from his eyes.

Felicity's eyes teared up as their glasses touched, and they sipped slowly. The dinner was amazing and by the time they had finished and had completed the dishes, they were both tired and content. Settling on the sofa, Oliver sat with his back against the arm and pulled her between his legs. He wanted nothing more than to just stay with her, holding her, forever. Felicity leaned back against him. The evening was going so perfect, but she needed to tell him about Bruce calling and their meeting tomorrow. 

"Bruce called me today.", she said softly.

She heard Oliver's breath hitch and his body tense, as she continued."He wants to talk to both of us tomorrow. So I invited him to the apartment tomorrow evening.", she said waiting to see how he would react. 

Oliver tightened his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. "I will do my best to be calm when I see him Felicity, but I have so much anger inside. I can't promise anything.", he said honestly. He didn't know how he would respond seeing him again, but he was willing to hear what he had to say.

Felicity nodded, and stood up, taking his hand. She led him to the bedroom, and Felicity made love to him. Her heart and her body showing him just how much she appreciated the dinner, but more importantly how much she loved and adored him. The eventually fell asleep as they always did. Their arms tightly around each other, her ear over his heart. 


	40. Chapter 40

The next day passed quickly and Oliver and Felicity hurried home. Bruce was suppose to arrive around 7:00 p.m., and Oliver wanted some time to prepare before he had to see Bruce. What Bruce had confessed, what he had done had been a betrayal to both Oliver and Felicity, and just the thought of being in the same room with him was making Oliver fidgety. Hearing the doorbell, Oliver looked at Felicity and then answered the door. He didn't say a word, just moved back to let Bruce enter. 

"Thank you both for seeing me tonight. I know that I am the last person you want to see but I found out some information that I think you should both know.", he said. Felicity indicated he should take a seat and then she sat on the couch. Oliver stood to her side. He was too tense to sit. 

"I was at A.R.G.U.S., yesterday and one of my contacts in the agency approached me. He said that he had been working a mission for A.R.G.U.S., that involved the Bratva, and Al-Sah-Him's name came up." He looked at them both as Oliver and Felicity looked at each other in surprise. Bruce continued.

"He wasn't sure why his name was brought up, but he believes that A.R.G.U.S., has a plan to get rid of the leader of the Bratva., and it made me think.", he said. He looked at Oliver.

"What if A.R.G.U.S., wants to use your skills to assassinate the Pahkan?" Bruce gauged Oliver's reaction. His gut told him that this was their plan. 

Oliver looked at Bruce confused. "Why would they want to kill the Pahkan? That would bring the whole Bratva organization down on them. I am sure they don't want that sort of attention."

"A.R.G.U.S., has been dealing under the table with the Bratva for years. I heard that Anatoly had recently tried to blackmail Waller with that information. He's been trying to move his organization into the States and basically wanted to use his relationship with A.R.G.U.S., to his advantage. When Waller wasn't willing to play, he decided to play dirty."

"What kind of under the table dealings?", Oliver asked tensing.

"Weapons!"

Felicity gasped. "So A.R.G.U.S., has been providing the Bratva with weapons? For what gain?"

"I don't know. But I can tell you this. Anatoly is suppose to visit the states in 3 months. My gut tells me that the plan is for you to kill him when he arrives."

"But how can they make Oliver do something that he doesn't want to do?", Felicity asked. Bruce looked down before looking at her. 

"By threatening to take away everything from him. Again!", Bruce said.

By this point Oliver was pacing. His anger was radiating off of him in waves. "Look I get that you are angry Oliver. But you need to play this smart.", Bruce said. "If Waller gets wind that you know about this, it could blow up in your face." Bruce walked to the door. "I am going to continue to use my contact to try to find out more information. In the meantime you need to figure out how you want to play this." He looked at Oliver. "Oliver, I know you are still angry with me. But after what I did, if you need my help. All you have to do is ask." He nodded to Felicity before leaving.

Felicity looked at Oliver. "Oliver what are we going to do? You know Waller. She will use whatever means necessary to get her way."

Oliver clenched his fists, as he looked over at her. "I will not allow them to take you away from me again.", he said. His eyes and voice were like steel and for the first time since he had returned Felicity saw Al-Sah-Him in every fiber of his being. He might not be aware of it, but the man he use to be, the man who had killed coldly and with little remorse was standing before her. She could see in his eyes the rage that he was holding back. She walked slowly over to him, and placed her hands on his face, her eyes showing him that even though she could see that killer, the man who hid in the shadows and embraced the darkness, that she still loved him. All of him.

"I need to call John.". Oliver said. He gently removed her hands and walked over to his phone. He spoke to John for several minutes, and they agreed to meet the next day. Luckily it was Saturday so there was no need to go to the office. They could focus their attention on making a plan to ensure that Waller could not blackmail Oliver. Oliver paced. His rage was taking over, consuming him, and he needed a release, an outlet. He called John back quickly and asked him to meet him at the training facility. He had seen a muk yan jong, a wooden dummy used in chinese martial arts, at the facility. He wasn't sure how he knew what it was, but something told him it would allow him to work out his frustration.

Felicity understood why he needed to go. She could see he was wound tightly and ready to snap.

Oliver went to the bedroom, and grabbed his gym bag throwing in his workout gear. Then walking back to the living room, he took her hand. Felicity gave him a kiss as she walked him to the door.

"I'll be waiting Oliver.", she said. Again she wanted him to know that she was not going anywhere. 

He gently stroked her cheek, before turning and leaving. 

Felicity sat down on the couch with a sigh. She needed to do something. She needed to help Oliver, but what could she do?

Felicity leaned her head back on the couch. She would figure out something.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter than normal (not that mine are ever really long), but I wanted to finish up "The Ski Lessons", so I could concentrate on finishing this story out. Thank you to those who have stuck with me. You truly inspire my muse. I will be back on track with updates tomorrow so enjoy this short one.

Oliver arrived at the training facility and saw John waiting for him. Neither one said a word as Oliver went into the locker room and changed. He set to work immediately on the dummy and John watched in fascination as he worked through his moves. By the time he was done, he was sweating and the dummy had lost an arm. However it seemed to help him direct his anger. Oliver wanted to work out more, so John showed him a contraption called the salmon ladder. As Oliver went through his paces, going up and then back down he felt his mind finally starting to clear. His muscles burned and he was sweaty and hot, but his mind was clearing. John could tell that the work out was helping Oliver so he suggested that they do some sparring. Nothing intricate, just some simple moves. He figured they could both benefit.

As they started circling each other John finally broke the silence. "Lyla and I have been thinking about this situation Oliver. A.R.G.U.S., dealing weapons is pretty serious.', he grunted as Oliver landed a blow to his ribs. "I have not had dealings with the Bratva before, but I remember you or rather Al-Sah-Him telling me that he did. I know you don't remember that....", John gasped quickly side stepping a kick. "But they will remember you. Maybe we can use that to our advantage."

Oliver stopped, curious. "What do you mean? How?"

John stepped back catching his breath. "Bruce thinks that Waller wants you to assassinate Anatoly right? Well maybe you can use Al-Sah-Him's relationship with the Bratva to get some dirt on Waller.", John said. 

Oliver looked at him thoughtfully. "But do you think we can trust Anatoly?"

John shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But we have to try man. What else do we have?"

Oliver nodded as he thought about what John said. His exhaustion was starting to seep in, so they decided to call it a night. Oliver wanted to get home to Felicity, and he drove back home slowly as he thought over what both Bruce and John said. Olver knew without a doubt that he would do whatever it took to stay with Felicity and if that meant getting into bed (figuratively) with the Bratva, then that is what he would do.

Felicity heard the front door open and walked into the living room. Oliver looked exhausted, but his anger was gone and he looked more at ease then when he left. He walked over and gave her a hug and kiss, rubbing his face over her as she squealed about him being sweaty. He grinned and placed a kiss on her nose before heading to take a shower. He had a lot to tell Felicity. Oliver finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was drying his hair with another towel, when Felicity walked in and just stopped. He looked like he just stepped out a magazine shoot all muscles and hard body, and Felicity felt her body respond like it did every time she looked at him. Felicity had changed into her tank top and shorts and sat down on the bed, as Oliver lowered his arms. She was staring and she didn't care. Oliver dropped the towel in his hands to the floor and then deliberately undid the towel around his hips and let it slide to the floor. Felicity shifted where she was sitting and Oliver knew she was pressing her thighs together. He grinned wickedly before turning his back to her and reaching into the drawer and grabbing a pair of sweats. He heard her whimper, and turned back to her as he pulled them up, leaving them handing low on his hips.

"Did you say something honey?", he asked innocently.

She shook her head no, but didn't say a word. She knew her voice would be jacked.

Oliver walked over and slid into bed next to her, placing a kiss on her lips. "John has an idea about how to deal with Waller."

Felicity immediately turned to him, and took his hand in hers. "What is it?"

Oliver gave her a measured look, "He says that Al-Sah-Him, or rather I, have a relationship with the Bratva. He said I should use it to my advantage and see if I can get some dirt on Waller from Anatoly."

Felicity frowned. "But you don't remember that relationship, and won't that be dangerous?"

"Well we know I can take care of myself, but the part I am not comfortable with is if we can trust Anatoly?"

Felicity nodded, "Well Bruce said Anatoly won't be here for a couple of months so that gives us a little time. I am going to have my friend Cisco do some "research" on A.R.G.U.S."

Oliver looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Research?"

Felicity nodded, "It's better if you don't know." Oliver trusted her so he didn't argue.

Oliver moved over Felicity as she scooted down on the pillows and leaned over her. "Now Miss Smoak. I seem to have heard some whimpers a moment ago. Can I help you with that?" He gave her a sexy grin, as he placed a kiss to her collar bone. Felicity reached down and grabbed his hips and pulled them down to her. Another whimper escaped as she felt his hardness, and she cradled him between her thighs as she pushed her fingers through his hair and kissed him deeply. Oliver pulled back and teased her, "Miss Smoak I just showered. Are you trying to get me all sweaty again?"

She licked along his neck, making him groan as she smiled, "Most definitely Mr. Queen."

Oliver sat up and pulled her tank top off, and leaned down to kiss each nipple, sucking one gently before moving to the other. Felicity shifted her hips under him, as she reached down and pushed at his sweats. Oliver pulled up and removed his sweats, before he reached forward and grabbed her shorts. He tugged them down her legs, and looked at her appreciatively as she laid out before him. Her hair was spilling over the pillows and her lips were swollen from their kisses. Oliver leaned his body back down on hers, pressing every inch of skin they could to each other. As their hips started to move, Oliver quickly opened the side table and grabbed a condom, before sliding it down his hard cock. The he ever so slowly slid into her and they continued their slow lovemaking, his thrusts deep but measured. Their pleasure built slow and sure and before long he was sending them both over the edge, as he swirled his hips and kissed her deeply. He would never get enough of her, and as they drifted off to sleep he dreamed of their future for the first time. 


	42. Chapter 42

Two Months Later

 

Amanda Waller stood in a cold, dark warehouse on the outskirts of Russia. She had been dealing with the Bratva for the last few years in weapons and it made her good money. Luckily being the Director of A.R.G.U.S, gave her a lot of freedom and so she was able to run her deal with them under the table. But today she was meeting for an entirely different reason. Her contact Anatoly Knyavez, was threatening to spill their whole relationship. He had asked for her help in moving a branch of the Bratva to the states and she had turned him down. She was not a woman who took threats lightly, and today she was in no mood to play his games. He had asked to meet her and so she had relunctantly agreed.

"Miss Waller it is always a pleasure.", Anatoly said. She could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"I am in no mood for games today Anatoly. Tell me what you want.", she said.

"Have you thought anymore about my offer?", he asked. 

"It wasn't an offer. It was a threat. And I don't do well with threats Anatoly.", she said tightly.

Anatoly stepped closer to her. He wanted to make sure she knew he was serious. He leaned close to her ear.

"Either you help me директор (Director), or I let your little secret loose.", he said, and leaned back and looked her in the eye. He winked at her before walking off. 

Waller clenched her fists. She had enough. She needed to do something about Anatoly right away. Taking out her phone she stalked to her car as she made a call. When the person answered she said, "It's time to call Queen.", she said and hung up the phone.

Oliver and John were training, going through some moves that Oliver was teaching John. Oliver had been working out with John three times a week since their first time. He found it helped him to deal with stress as well as his residual anger over what A.R.G.U.S., had done. He had been feeling more and more like he was walking on eggshells as the months had passed and knew that Waller would be contacting him soon. After many discussion with John, Lyla and Felicity they had decided that he would meet with Anatoly after he was contacted by Waller. Felicity had her friend Cisco work on finding some dirt on Waller, but so far he had come up empty handed. So she had him move on to Anatoly. They figured if he was not willing to cooperate and help Oliver that they might have to force his hand. After some digging Cisco had discovered that Anatoly had been seeing a woman in the states for a number of years. She lived in Central City and from what Cisco could glean, they had been lovers during this time. Anatoly was married and as the Pahkan for the Bratva having an american mistress would not work in his favor. That was something he would not want to have come out. So they were definitely making progress.

Felicity was watching Oliver show John a particularly intricate move when she heard his phone ring. Looking over she froze, her heart hammering in her chest as she saw an A.R.G.U.S., area code. 

"Oliver!!", she looked at him getting his attention. He could tell by her voice that something was up.

"I think A.R.G.U.S., is calling you.", she said, picking up his phone. She handed it to him as he walked off the mat. And he gave her a tense look before he answered.

"Queen.", he said. Placing the phone on speaker so Felicity and John could hear the conversation.

"Why Mr. Queen. It's been a long time.", he heard a female voice say.

"Who is this?" Oliver had seen some pictures of Waller that Lyla had shown him but he had not met her or talked to her since they had sideboarded his memory.

"The name is Amanda Waller and I am the Director of an organization called A.R.G.U.S. I am sure you have heard of it by now.", she said sarcastically.

Oliver's anger grew. This was the woman who had ordered his memories, his life, his love taken away from him. He tempered his anger.

"You took my life from me Waller. I know exactly who you are.", he said, his voice ice cold. It sent shivers up Felicity's spine and made her immediately think of Al-Sah-Him. "What do you want?", he asked, his impatience coming through.

Waller cleared her throat. His tone was actually making her nervous. She was not a stupid woman, and she was fully aware of what he could do. What he had done.

"I would like to talk to you in person. Can you come to the headquarters tomorrow around 10:00 a.m.?", she said. 

"Why?", he said. He was not going to make this easy.

"I have something I need you to do for me and I think once you hear what I have to say, you will realize it's for the best.", she said, vaguely.

Oliver looked at John and John nodded. "I'll be there.", Oliver said and hung up. He didn't want to speak to her any longer than he had to.

"So what do you think John?", he asked.

"I think that tomorrow we will have confirmation about what Waller wants from you, and then we can put our plan into motion. Felicity can you get four plane tickets to Russia, for Tuesday?", John asked. They needed to be ready to go.

Felicity nodded, and walked over to Oliver. "Are you ok?", she said. She could tell the call had brought back all of the feelings he had experienced the day he found out he was Al-Sah-Him. He nodded tightly before walking over to a muk yan jong, and started punching and working through some martial arts moves. Felicity flinched with the first few hits. They were hard and strong, and could easily have incapacitated a human if the blows had been directed at them. Felicity walked over to John, letting Oliver work through his anger.

"John, are we sure this is the best idea?", she asked. Her eyes showing her concern, and they were asking him for reassurance.

"I honestly don't know Felicity. But trust me when I say Lyla and I will be with him every step of the way. And he has you. He's not alone.", John said pulling her into a hug.

Felicity nodded as she hugged John while watching Oliver. This had to work.


	43. Chapter 43

Felicity paced the living room the next day. She had wanted to go with Oliver but he had talked her into staying at home. This was something he needed to do alone, so to speak and John would be with him. He had kissed her softly, told her he loved her and left. Felicity could not stand the tension, so she decided to go for a jog. Pulling on her sweats and a t-shirt she grabbed her headphones and her phone and headed out. A jog would help her deal with her stress.

Oliver and John drove to A.R.G.U.S. Oliver knew he needed to keep his emotions under control as they got closer, so he took a deep breath. Lyla was going to meet them there, and John and Lyla were going to wait for him in a nearby office, while he met with Waller. Oliver walked to Waller's office and knocked on the door. Hearing her say enter, he opened the door and entered her office, steeling his face to show no emotion despite the fact he was raging inside. This was where it had happened. Where everything was taken away from him. Waller had been involved. He had to get his feelings under control. 

"Queen, please have a seat.". she said. 

Oliver sat down across from her, "What do you want Waller?", his eyes were cold and his tone told her he was on the edge.

"Well, you get right to the point Queen. I like that. So let me do the same. Anatoly Knyazev is trying to move a section of the Bratva into the states. We want to stop him. But do to that we need your skills.", she said. 

Oliver narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?", he tensed.

"When Anatoly comes to the states next month, we want you to get rid of him.", she said, steepling her fingers on her desk.

"Get rid of? You mean kill?", he said, gritting his teeth.

"Your very astute Mr. Queen.", she said, shifting in her chair at the look in his eyes.

Oliver stood looking at her with cold eyes. "And why would I do that?", he said.

"Because you are already aware of what we are capable of Mr. Queen. We could easily do it again.", she said. 

Oliver took a menacing step toward her, but stopped when he heard the door open and close behind him. It was an agent and he had his hand on a gun at his waist. 

"You can go to hell Waller.", Oliver said, heading toward the door. 

"I wouldn't recommend you turning me down Mr. Queen.", she said standing up at her desk. "You see it's not you that would feel the affects if you don't do this. I would hate for Miss Smoak to all of the sudden come down with a case of amnesia.", she said coldly.

Oliver turned back to her. The fury in his eyes making her take a step back. The agent took one forward at her look, and Oliver spoke with calm, measured deadly tones. "If you touch one hair on her head Waller. You will find out exactly what Al-Sah-Him can do. And believe me it's more than kill.", he said, before turning and walking out, slamming the door behind him.

Waller let out a breath. She would contact him in a few days to extend the offer again. And if he did not cooperate, then she would set her plan in motion, and Felicity would be her target.

Oliver made his way to John and Lyla and when they saw his face, they knew things were worse than what they had thought. He turned and left, and they followed closely behind. They would talk when they got to his apartment.

Felicity arrived back from her run, and immediately jumped in the shower. She was expecting Oliver, John and Lyla any minute. Lyla had texted that they were on their way. Quickly dressing Felicity paced the living room again, jumping as she heard his key in the lock. Seeing his face when he walked in, he stalked over to her and grabbed her into a hug. Breathing deeply of her scent, his face buried in her neck. Felicity held him tight, not sure what was going on but knowing it was not good. John and Lylas stood patiently and he finally pulled away, caressing her face softly before leading her to the couch. They all sat down.

"Waller wants me to assassinate Anatoly as we thought.", he said. The next part almost stuck in his throat. "And if I refuse, they are going to sideboard Felicity.", he said. Felicity gasped as did Lyla. John cursed standing up and pacing. He knew Waller would fight dirty. But this was still a surprise. They thought she would threaten it on Oliver. They never imagined she would go after Felicity. 

"John, we are going to Russia, and I am not leaving until Anatoly gives me something.", Oliver said. the part of him that was still Al-Sah-Him was showing through more, and despite the fact he still had no memories, he knew absolutely one thing. He would do anything to protect Felicity. Even if he had to give up a piece of his soul.

Felicity sat down shaken. They were using her against Oliver. She felt him kneel in front of her with his hands on hers and he gently cupped her cheek. His eyes were deadly and his tone was fierce. "I swear to god Felicity, if they touch you. There will be no end to the hell I will reign down on them."

Felicity gently cupped his face with her hands, feeling him relax only a little. "I know Oliver.", she said and stood up.

"I decided that Queen Consolidated and Smoak Technologies are going to check out a possible purchase in Russia tomorrow. The company jet will be gassed and waiting for us. We can leave whenever you are ready.", she said turning to Oliver.

Oliver nodded and turned to John and Lyla. "Be read to leave in the morning at 7:00 a.m.", he said. John walked over and shook Oliver's hand.

"Remember Oliver. Your not alone in this. We are with you every step of the way.", he said, as Lyla nodded behind him. He gave Oliver another look before he and Lyla turned and left.

Felicity walked over and put her arms around Oliver's waist, pressing against his back. Oliver placed his hands over hers, his head sagging to his chest, and the air leaving his lungs. 

"Come to bed Oliver.", Felicity said softly, before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom. Tomorrow was going to be a long day so tonight she wanted to help him relax and forget, even if or just a little while. And for a brief time he did.


	44. Chapter 44

Felicity and Oliver woke early the next morning. Neither one had slept very well, and so the morning was spent packing in tense silence as they got ready to leave. Oliver loaded their bags into the car, and took Felicity's hand. He gave it squeeze of reassurance before they climbed into the car and headed to the airport. They all got seated, and as Felicity buckled her seatbelt, she quietly counted backwards from 10 to calm herself down. She hated flying on a regular day but with the impending meeting with Anatoly, and Waller's threat hanging over their head she was even more nervous. Oliver reached over and gently took her hand in his. He had noticed her anxiety, he was feeling a little anxious himself. The fact that he did not remember Anatoly or any of his dealing with the Bratva was hanging heavily on his mind. They held each other's hand tightly, each taking comfort from the other.

John waited for the plane to take off before he spoke to Oliver. "So when we get to the hotel I think you should contact Anatoly. I am sure he is aware of what happened to Al-Sah-Him by now, so let's see how he reacts to Oliver Queen."

Oliver gave him a pensive look. "Do you think we have enough to make him roll over on Waller?"

John blew out a breath. "I don't know man. But I do know this. Anatoly's reputation as the Pahkan is very important to him. If he loses the respect of those in the brotherhood then that all goes to hell. He won't want the fact that the has an American mistress to come out."

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other, each hoping this would work.

The arrived in Russia, and after a long flight were ready to head to the hotel and get some rest. Oliver would call Anatoly once they got to the hotel room.

John and Lyla came over after getting settled in their room, and Oliver dialed the number that Lyla gave him. After a couple of rings a cautious voice, with a heavy Russian accent answered the phone. He was immediately on edge.

"Who is this?", Anatoly asked, not recognizing the number. Lyla had also given Oliver a burner phone to use during his interactions with Anatoly.

"Oliver Queen!", Oliver said.

There was a short pause before he head Anatoly speak, hesitantly.

"Mr. Queen. What can I do for you?", he asked.

"You and I need to talk Anatoly. I want you to meet me at the old warehouse on Ulitsa Obrucheva on the south side of Moscow in one hour.", Oliver said. His voice was hard and cold.

"And why would I do that Mr. Queen?", Anatoly asked curiously.

"I don't think you want to find out what will happen if you don't Mr. Knyazev."

There was a pause and Oliver looked at John, wondering if Anatoly was going to turn him down. He didn't.

"I will be there in one hour Mr. Queen, but if you are wasting my time you won't get out of Russia alive.", he said before hanging up the phone.

Oliver let out a breath as he nodded at John, "He will be there."

John walked over to Oliver. "Oliver I am going as your backup."

Oliver shook his head, "No John I can't let you do that. You've done enough."

"It's not a matter of you letting me. I am telling you.", John said with a smirk. Oliver figured out not to argue.

John went over to a suit case he had brought with him into the room. Oliver walked over curious and when John opened it, he gasped.  There was a bow, arrows and a quiver inside, along with two guns and several knives, two of which were prototypes of the knife that Smoak Technologies was producing. Oliver trailed his hand over the bow. John wanted to make sure Oliver was prepared.

"I know you probably won't need the bow and arrows, but we need to be armed.", John said pulling out a gun, checking the safety and chamber before sliding it into the back of his waistband. Oliver reached in and pulled out two knives and a gun. Checking the safety and chamber, he placed it against his back, and then strapped one knife to his wrist and the other to his belt.

"We need to get going soon, the warehouse is on the other side of town.", he said, walking over to Felicity he took her hands in his and kissed each palm. She looked at him and her eyes were blue and bright with unshed tears. She was afraid. Oliver gently placed his hands on her face.

"I told you before that I won't let them take me away from you again Felicity. And I meant it. I will come back.", he said giving her a soft kiss full of promise and love.

She nodded, not trusting her voice. John kissed Lyla softly on the lips and then they walked to the door, as Oliver was about to walk out Felicity finally spoke.

"Oliver!! I love you!", she said. He looked at her for several seconds before closing the door behind him.


	45. Chapter 45

Oliver and John pulled up to the warehouse and parked in the back. They carefully scanned the area as they approached the building. Oliver had agreed to let John go in with him, but he was not to say anything. Oliver felt confident he could handle Anatoly. They walked into the cavernous room, and moved to the center. As they waited, John handed Oliver the jump drive that had the information on Anatoly. Hearing the door open, they both placed a hand on their guns, but stopped when they heard Anatoly's voice.

"Queen!", he said walking up to Oliver. He was flanked on either side with a Bratva enforcer. Oliver had no doubt they were armed.

"It has been a long time my friend." Anatoly said, looking at Oliver intently.

Oliver look at the man in front of him. He was short with brown hair and a close trimmed beard and mustache. He spoke with a thick Russian accent and his eyes shifted from Oliver to John in high alert. Oliver tried to remember him, the Bratva, but no memories surfaced.

"Unfortunately Waller took those memories from me Anatoly. That is why I am here. I want you to help me take Waller down.", Oliver said, his eyes cold.

Anatoly laughed. "Now why would the Bratva help a CEO of a tech company take down a government agent Mr. Queen?", he asked. He truly seemed amused.

Oliver's anger flared but he held it back. Oliver tried to be smooth. "As a favor to and old friend.", he said.

Anatoly looked amused. "We were never friends Al-Sah-Him.", he said with a smirk. 

Oliver's fists clenched but he continued calmly. "Maybe you will do it for Anna.", he said watching Anatoly closely. He saw surprise flash in his eyes before he masked it.

"Anna? Who is this Anna?", he said, watching Oliver. 

Oliver took out a picture from his pocket and handed it to Anatoly. Lyla had given him the picture before they left the hotel. He also held up the jump drive.

Anatoly's face turned white as he saw a picture of himself with his mistress. He looked at Oliver coldly.

"Now I don't think you want that picture to get sent out to the brotherhood, do you Anatoly?", Oliver whispered. His eyes ice cold.

Anatoly gripped the picture of his mistress. "What do you want me to do Mr. Queen?", he asked.

"I want you to give me proof that Waller is selling guns to the Bratva. You can do it anonomously of course.", Oliver said with a smile that was calculating.

"If I do that, then how is the Bratva suppose to get their guns Mr. Queen?", he said watching him with interest. Anatoly had met with Al-Sah-Him on numerous occassions and despite the fact he had no memory, Anatoly could still see him in Oliver and it made him nervous.

Oliver took a step toward Anatoly. His patience was beginning to wear very thin. "I don't give two shits about how the Bratva gets its guns.

"I help you and you help me, yes?", said Anatoly.

Oliver looked at him understanding what he meant. "I will make sure your arrangement with Waller will not be affected. I am going to use it to make sure she doesn't bother me or my family again.", Oliver said coldly. The Bratva enforcers went to step forward but Anatoly held up his hand, holding them back. John touched his gun, letting the enforcers know he was armed as well.

Anatoly looked at Oliver and then at John. Just as he was getting ready to talk they heard the warehouse door open. Oliver and John turned immediately, guns drawn.

Waller and an A.R.G.U.S., agent entered the room, and Waller was pushing Felicity ahead of her. Oliver froze. What was Waller doing here and why did she have Felicity? Oliver tried to catch Felicity's eye, but she looked out of sync, almost drugged. Oliver's rage took over his body. The blackness that had once been his companion seeped in and all he knew was coldness. Waller grabbed Felicity's arm and pulled her slightly in front of her. She didn't want Oliver to do anything stupid like try to kill her. Because the look in his eyes told her that killing her was exactly what he wanted to do.

"Well now isn't this a cozy meeting." Waller said, stopping about 10 feet from where they stood. Felicity swayed on her feet and John had to hold Oliver back. Now was not the time to attack Waller.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked, giving a side glance to Anatoly. 

"Well A.R.G.U.S., monitors all air traffic and when I heard that the Smoak Technologies jet had a manifest for Russia, well it just peaked my interest.", she said sarcastically.

Anatoly walked closer to them. "Mr. Queen here was just asking me to give him some information about our guns deal Miss Waller.", Anatoly said, clearly feeling like he had the upper hand. He stopped next to Waller and faced Oliver and John.

"Is that so?", Amanda said, and gave Oliver a cold look. "It's a good thing I brought some insurance.", she said, indicating Felicity.

"What have you done to her?" Oliver gritted out. His gun still trained on Waller.

"Oh she's just been drugged to keep her compliant Mr. Queen. Your girl here is a fighter.", she said coldly.

"Let her go Waller.", Oliver said, his voice dripping venom.

"Not until you do your job Mr. Queen.", she said and glanced over at Anatoly.

"What are you talking about?", Anatoly asked looking between them.

"Well it seems that Miss Waller wants me to assassinate you Anatoly.", Oliver bit out. He was unconsciously drawing on every ounce of training he had to remain calm.

Anatoly narrowed his eyes and looked at Waller. The enforcers stepped forward and then gunfire was heard as the A.R.G.U.S., agent shot them both. Anatoly looked on in surprise but didn't move. She just smiled a cold smile. "You didn't think I was just going to let you threaten me did you Anatoly?"

Oliver kept his eyes on Waller and Felicity. She was becoming pre-occupied with Anatoly and Oliver was hoping that he would get an opportunity to take Waller down.

John kept his gun trained on the A.R.G.U.S., agent as he watched everything unfold.

"You see Anatoly, no one would question me having the Pahkan taken out. Especially since he was stealing weapons from the A.R.G.U.S., warehouse.", Waller explained, twisting their arrangement. "And I knew to get to you I needed the best assassin there was.", she looked at Oliver.

Oliver clenched his jaw, his eyes moving to Felicity. She was looking at him, her eyes were becoming clearer. 

Waller snatched Felicity closer to her. "So Queen? What is it going to be?", she asked. Oliver looked at Waller and then looked at Anatoly. His gaze slid back over to Felicity and he saw something in her eyes. She was trying to tell him something.

Oliver drew on that darkness that had seeped back in, and before anyone could blink, Oliver flicked the knife at his wrist and sent it flying. It his its mark and buried into Waller's throat as Felicity moved her body quickly to the side, throwing herself on the ground.  Anatoly pulled a gun and immediately killed the A.R.G.U.S., agent and then looked at Oliver.

Oliver was moving before he could think and kneeled down next to Felicity, looking her over. She assured him she was ok, and he looked back at Anatoly. Anatoly had his gun trained on Oliver and John had his on Anatoly. So what now?


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So my loyal readers. This story is coming to an end. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate each and everyone one of you who stuck by me during the "twin scandal". This has been another fun story to write and I hope each of you will look for my next fic. I have two ideas mulling around in my head, one is another Alpha/Omega/Beta story. Love those! So again thank you and I hope to hear from you in my next fic.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Oliver slowly stood and helped Felicity to her feet, moving her behind him. John kept his eyes trained on Anatoly. He was a wild card now. 

Anatoly looked at Oliver shrewdly. For a man like Anatoly, the one thing he respected was honor. He had always seen that in Al-Sah-Him and he had seen it today with Oliver Queen. Anatoly held his fingers away from the trigger and slowly put his gun away. John lowered his weapon.

"Mr. Queen. Al-Sah-HIm and I were never friends but he was always a man of honor. You were that man today. Therefore, we are going to pretend this meeting never happened.", he looked at John then back to Oliver. "I will have my men spread the word that Waller was threatening me, so we had to eliminate her. Your name will never be mentioned. And in return for my silence and your freedom Mr. Queen, all I ask is that you allow my agreement with A.R.G.U.S., to continue.", he said.

Oliver was confused. "But Waller's dead. If she was your contact then how do you expect to keep getting weapons?"

Anatoly smiled, "Waller was not my only connection." Anatoly winked.

Oliver thought for a moment, and then stuck his hand out. Anatoly took it and they shook. An understanding passing between them. They both knew this would be the last time they would speak. Oliver placed an arm around Felicity and kissing her on the head, lead her out of the warehouse. As they headed back to the hotel, Oliver held Felicity close to him. He had been terrified for a moment that Waller had sideboarded her when he first saw her. It had caused that darkness that always sat at the fringes to close in a little more. Felicity was his light. She kept the darkness at bay. He would do whatever he had to to keep her safe, to keep her by his side. He could be the darkness for her, as long as he had his light.

They arrived back at the hotel, and John immediately went to check on Lyla. Luckily she had been in their room, and was not there when Waller took Felicity. But when John told her what had happened at the warehouse, she placed her head in her hands. Maybe she could have kept Waller from taking Felicity. John assured her that Felicity was fine, and he took her by the hand and laid down with her, holding her close. 

Oliver and Felicity closed their hotel room door, and Felicity flung herself into Oliver's arms. They held each other tight as his soul calmed down just being with her. Oliver took her hands and walked to the couch, sitting down he pulled her onto his lap. Felicity buried her face in his neck. He was here, he was safe, and now they could breath. 

Oliver cupped her face with his hands and softly kissed her lips. Their lips played against each other as they held each other close, their breaths mingling, their hearts beating, one for another. Felicity turned in his lap until she was straddling him and deepened the kiss. She wanted him. She needed him. He was her breath, her life. And she was his. Oliver lifted her shirt over her head, letting it slide to the floor, as his hands buried into her hair. He kissed down her jaw to her chest, and Felicity's head fell back as she felt his lips slide along her collar bone. She reached her hands down and pulled up on his shirt, throwing it down to join hers. Felicity let her hips gently rock against his as she felt him growing hard beneath her. Their kiss turned more passionate, as Felicity reached back and undid the clasp of her bra, she tugged it down her arms, and Oliver immediately surged forward taking her nipple into his mouth. She groaned as she felt him suck before giving it a gentle tug with his teeth. That drove her wild. Felicity quickly reached down for the button of his pants. Undoing the button and the zipper she reached for his cock. He grew harder at her touch. Felicity felt herself growing wetter as he took her other nipple into his mouth. His tongue laved around the nipple before he sucked it hard.

"Oliver!", she cried out. 

She pushed him off and immediately stood up and undid her pants, pushing them down her legs so that all she had on was her underwear. Oliver gripped her hips and had her stay still as he looked her over. She was so very beautiful. He slipped a hand between her legs, and feeling how wet she was, lifted his hips and pushed his pants and boxers down. His cock sprang free and Felicity needed to touch, she needed to taste. Lowering to her knees she leaned between his legs, and slowly swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock. Oliver's hips jerked toward her, as she took the base in her hand, and then slowly lowered her mouth all the way down until her lips were kissing her hand. 

"Jesus Felicity!", he groaned, as his head fell back and his hands tangled in her hair.

Felicity slowly started to move him in and out of her mouth as she sucked, her cheek hollowing out. Oliver could not help himself, and his hips started to thrust shallowly. Felicity loved it. She loved that she could make this man who had control in all things, lose control. And she was definitely going to make him lose control. Moving her hand, she gently cupped his balls as she continued to suck. She swirled her tongue each time her head moved up, and it make small groans release from Oliver's lips. 

"Oh fuck yes!", he said, and she grinned. Oliver's hips started to move a little faster, and Felicity took it in stride. Her hand was tightly grasping him as her hot wet mouth continued to move on him and Oliver felt his orgasm start to build. Felicity could tell he was getting close by how hard he was in her mouth, and so she sucked harder. Suddenly she felt Oliver's hands grip her hair and holding her head down on him, he released down her throat. She sucked on him for a few more moments, licking him clean before she sat up with a grin. He looked completely ravished. Oliver looked at her with a wicked grin. 

"That was amazing Miss Smoak." he said pulling her back onto his lap. Felicity straddled his lap, and leaned down kissing him deeply. Oliver kicked off his pants and shoes and then immediately stood up, holding Felicity. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them to the bed. Oliver gently laid her on the bed, and playfully tugged her legs until her ass was at the edge. Felicity's eyes widened at the look in his eyes as he knelt between her legs. She was soaking wet, and Oliver leaned forward and ran his tongue right down her slit. He hummed in approval. She tasted so good. He placed her legs over his shoulders as he leaded down and flicked her clit with his tongue before licking her slit again. Felicity's head fell back and her hands gripped the bedspread. 

"Oh yes!", she moaned. He parted her with his fingers and slid his tongue inside her. Felicity thought she was going to combust. He started fucking her with his tongue and then added to fingers as his tongue started to flick. Felicity writhed on the bed beneath him as she placed a hand in his hair, starting to ride his tongue and fingers. He could feel her muscles tightening as she started to climb toward her release. 

"Oh yes, Oliver, just like that.", she said as she felt her hips moving faster. Before she knew it he added a third finger and then tugged on her clit with a sucking sensation that sent her kareening over the edge. Her body shuddered against him as he continued to lick her through her orgasm, and then he stood up and motioned for her to move up the bed. He was hard as a rock again, and he reached into his suitcase and pulled out a condom. Tearing the package and sliding it down slowly, he watched Felicity with a predatory gaze. She settled back into the pillows as he stalked up her body, then keeping their eyes locked, he adjusted her body and entered her quick. They both cried out at the feeling of pleasure. Oliver kissed her deeply as he started to thrust and Felicity immediately met his rhythm.  He kissed down her neck to her ear, and tugged on her earlobe as his thrusts continued deep, fast and hard.

"I love you Felicity!", he said as they slowly built again to the their second orgasm.

"I love you too Oliver!", she said as she felt her pleasure climbing. Oliver gave a couple of hard, deep thrusts as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, and Felicity's second orgasm hit her hard. She shuddered around him as her walls clenched, and Oliver gave a gasp he he came after her. His hips continued to rock as the waves rolled over them. Their bodies slowly started to come down, and he kissed up her neck and then softly on her lips. She held him close, not wanting him to leave her just yet.

"Marry me Felicity!", he said, pulling back to look into her eyes.

"What?", she said, surprised.

"Marry me? I want to spend the rest of my life with you Felicity. To wake up to you, to go to sleep holding you. Will you marry me?", he asked, their bodies still joined.

Felicity did not hesitate. She placed her hands on his face, and looked at him with a smile. "I would be honored to marry you Oliver.", she said, kissing him gently.

They stayed with their bodies locked, softly kissing and murmuring words of love for a while. And eventually fell asleep wrapped tightly together.

 

**Epilogue - 5 Years Later**

 

Oliver hurried out to the backyard trying to get the charcoal going on the grill before John, Lyla, Roy and his girlfriend arrived. It was Sunday and they always bbq'd on Sunday. Oliver heard a squeal as his 4 year old son Jonas raced out the door heading for the swing set. Felicity followed soon after, and he heard her puffing as she slowed down behind him. 

"Your son is wanting me to swing him on the swing set, but your daughter is fighting it.", she laughed as she rubbed her 8 month pregnant tummy. Oliver grinned as he leaned down and placed a kiss to her stomach.

"Ok Felicity Jr. Be nice to your Mommy in there.", he said as he turned back to tend to the bbq. "Just tell him to wait until his Uncle Roy gets here. He loves playing with him." He took her hand and led her to the picnic table. "You sit down here and rest.", he said, kissing her on the head.

The both heard the side gate open and John and Lyla came walking in, their daughter Sara immediately running over to where Jonas was playing on the swings. Jonas and Sara were the best of friends, their relationship mirroring that of their parents.

Soon after Roy arrived with his girlfriend and giving Felicity's tummy a pat, he headed straight to the swing set. 

Oliver looked around at his friends and his family and he felt his darkness slowly pushing back. It wasn't at the edges anymore it receded everyday. And as he heard the kids laughing and John and Lyla talking he looked to the heavens and said a prayer of thanks. He had found his home.

 

 


End file.
